Trading Yesterday
by 71star
Summary: Bella&Edward had been dating for 2 1/2 yrs.he broke up with her when he left to go to Oxford for college. Bella,still in highschool,decided not to let it get her down and move on,join her in the coming years and see what happens. Summary Sucks! Read!
1. Chapter 1

**Trading Yesterday**

**Chapter 1**

EPOV

"Bella, I don't want you anymore." I looked into her eyes at the last bonfire of the year and told her. "WHAT?" she yelled and all heads turned towards us. "I don't want you any more. I'm leaving for college and you've still got another year of school left, I'll be at Oxford, I won't be back for at least a year, if that and I don't want any strings attached." I shrugged my shoulders. She took off my letterman's jacket and class ring and threw them at me, then did something totally un-Bella like, took off my practice jersey and threw it at me, leaving her in only her very sexy black lace bra with all the fucking guys staring at her, I threw it back at her and told her to not be stupid and to put it on, she told me it would be a 'string' for her and she didn't want to be attached to anything and took off down the beach, I heard Jacob Black laughing at me and I wanted to punch his lights out, but I was in shock, I couldn't move, I couldn't believe my quiet and shy Bella had just done that, she always listened to me and did what I told her to do without argument. Emmett came up to me and asked what the fuck I did to his sister and Jacob butted in "He fucking broke up with her, he doesn't want any strings attached when he goes overseas, he wants to basically be able to fuck who ever he wants to, because your sister won't fuck him." Jacob smiled smugly and took off down the beach after Bella, after Rose and Alice had came back shaking there heads and tears in their eyes from her, although I couldn't hear what they were saying, due to Emmett yelling at me about fucking with his sister and breaking her heart and the next thing I know I'm knocked out cold on the ground, Emmett punched the shit out of me.

BPOV

He doesn't want me any more, that's just fucking perfect!

I'm so glad I didn't give him his going away present last week!

I would have thrown away my virginity for nothing. I thought he truly loved me.

I know he wasn't a virgin, I knew he'd been with other girls before, but since we'd been together, he'd been a perfect gentleman, it'd been a wonderful 2 ½ years. He was leaving for college and everything was going to be perfect. I have one year left of high school, I'd have the cool college boyfriend and so would Alice, we'd be the envy of all the girls in school, it'd be awesome, they'd come home to visit and it would be perfect. We'd get married when Edward finished college, I'd only have one year left, that wouldn't be a big problem, I could probably even graduate early if I tried really hard, since he wouldn't be here, I could throw myself into my schoolwork, but none of that mattered now, I was all alone, I'd be the 3rd wheel when we went away next year to college, maybe I would just live in a dorm, do the entire college experience, dad wouldn't like it too much, he wants me to live with Emmett and Rose, that's NOT going to happen, they fuck like rabbits and they'll be married by then, so they'll be doing it all the time… I do not need that.

Maybe I'll even apply to different colleges and go away, have some time to myself, meet new people, who am I kidding, my dad wouldn't go for that, meaning, he'd never pay for that, so I'm stuck going to UW and I'm sure living with Emmett.

"Bella! Bella!" I heard my name being called and turned to see Jacob Black running towards me on the beach. "Oh, hey Jake, what's up?" I asked, not meeting his eyes. He put his hand on my shoulder and stopped me. "Bells, you don't have a shirt on, here." he took his shirt off and handed it to me. "Thanks" I blushed and slipped it on. "Want to talk about it?" he asked. I shrugged "Want to hear about it?" I asked back. "Bella, I'm always here for you, you know that." he smiled at me. "Edward just broke up with me, told me he didn't need any strings to tie him down when he goes to Oxford, so I gave everything back to him and told him I didn't need anything to tie me to him or remind me of him either." I shrugged my shoulders at him and wiped away the tears that escaped. "So that's why you're walking around without a shirt on, huh?" he smiled again. "Yeah." I blushed again. "He's pretty pissed about that and was pissed because I came after you." Jake said. "What? He's pissed at me? How? It's his fucking fault!" I yelled. Jake held up his hands in surrender, "Sorry, I'm not mad at you Jake. I'm pissed at him, he's just throwing away 2 ½ years so he can have some foreign piece of ass!" I threw my hands in the air and stomped away. "I'll give you your shirt tomorrow Jake, thanks." I waved over my shoulder and made my way to another bonfire in the distance, knowing it was others from school.

"Bella!" A seductive voice came from the waters edge in the darkness towards me. "James, how are you?" I smiled. James was the baseball star for our school and he had a huge crush on me. He was always trying to ask me out, Emmett hated him, as did the rest of the gang, our dads were good friends, they were on the Police force together, his dad was an investigator. "What are you doing straying so far from your friends Bella? Won't they start to worry? Won't Edward, start to worry if you're not clinging to his side listening to his every command?" James snapped. "I'm not his fucking lapdog, I can do and think whatever I want, James, so fuck you!" I spat and turned to walk away. "Whoa! What got your panties in a wad, Bella!" James smiled. "Forget it James, it's none of your business I just need someplace quiet to sit." I said and walked off. I walked off towards the boardwalk and sat on the railing I could make out my friends, laughing and having a good time, Emmett and Rose, sitting and making out, Jasper chasing Alice, Embry and Quil tossing a football, Jake sitting on the edge of the water, Edward sitting in front of the fire drinking a beer and me, sitting here, crying over an asshole, for what? I'll allow myself to cry tonight and that's it. Tomorrow I'll move on. I sat there for a while, crying, thinking about what I wanted to do and I was going to ask dad if I could live in the dorms, hopefully he'd say yes, if not, maybe I could go with Rose and Emmett and help pick a place, since I'd be there next year and it would have a separate entrance for me. I pulled out my phone when it buzzed and it was a text:

**Assward**** : **_**'If you want a ride, come now!'**_

**Bella**** : **_**'Got one, don't need anything from you! Fuck off!'**_

**Assward**** : **_**'Who the hell?'**_

**Bella**** :** _**'None of your fucking business! No strings remember!'**_

At that time, I got up and wiped my butt off and walked down to where James and his friends were and tapped James on the shoulder. "Hey, um would you mind giving me a ride home?" I asked shrugging my shoulders. "Where's your boyfriend? I don't want my ass beat. I'm kind of fond of not having a broken nose." James smirked, remembering the time he was flirting with me and not knowing that I was dating Edward and had the shit beat out of him. "Edward and I broke up tonight, O.K." I said in a whisper, looking around. "Oh, sorry." James smiled, trying to look remorseful, but his smile was too bright. "Look, will you or will not give me a ride?" I asked, looking down the beach, seeing Edward stalk this way. "Yeah, I will." James smiled. "Great, let's go." I grabbed his hand and led him up the boardwalk to his Vintage 1965, black with red interior Mustang 2+2, bad boy car. James was not someone I should have been messing with, I knew I was asking for trouble, but at that point in time I really didn't care, I just wanted to get away from everyone and quit being little miss goody too-shoes, Emmett always protected me and made sure I was O.K. and then when I dated Edward, I went on to do everything he told me to do, I followed all his 'commands' you could say and I was tired of it, I wanted to live for myself, I wanted to be who I wanted to be with and when I wanted to be with them, unless my dad told me otherwise. I was even secretly hoping that Jake and Mike asked me out again, mostly just to piss Edward off, nothing more. There were two weeks left of school for everyone, but only one for seniors, so that would really piss Edward off big time. I would wait out my date with Mike until the last minute, Edward leaves for Oxford, Saturday after we're out of school, I was suppose to fly there with them, it took an act of God to get my dad to agree to that, he'd be so very happy once I told him I wasn't going anymore, thank goodness the tickets were refundable.

James pulled up in front of my house and we sat there for a second. "Bella, I'd like to take you out sometime, I've wanted to for a while. I mean, I broke up with Vicky a few weeks ago, she was cheating on me and I can't handle that shit, so I'm single to." he smiled at me. "Um, O.K., tomorrow night good?" I asked. "Yeah. Um , where would you like to eat?" he smiled. "I like Thai and Sushi." I smiled, knowing Edward hated those two and we never ate those. "O.K., I've got an idea, were comfy, casual and bring your prettiest smile." he smiled at me and I smiled back. "Thanks for the ride home James. I appreciate it." I smiled and leaned over and kissed him lightly on the lips, he took it as an open invitation and pulled me closer. I pushed away. "James I haven't even been single for 2 hours yet, can you give me some time. Please?" I looked at him. "Sorry Bella, I've wanted to do that for years now. Forgive me?" he smiled. "Yes, I forgive you." I smiled. "So, what time tomorrow night?" I asked. "Um, 6 good for you?" James asked. I nodded and he asked for my number, I grabbed his cell off the seat and put my number in, took my picture and saved it, he had a shitty grin on his face as I did that. "What?" I asked. "I can't believe I have 'THE' Bella Swan's Phone number and picture in my phone and haven't got the shit beat out of me, he laughed. "Whatever, you make it sound like I'm some sort of untouchable figure." I smiled and shoved his shoulder. "Well, you kind of are. With Edward always being with you and Emmett shadowing you when he isn't or Rose or Alice, you're pretty untouchable Bella. I can't even look at you in History without Jasper shooting me dirty looks and he's one of my baseball teammates." he rolled his eyes. "Well, we'll change that Monday now won't we. Sit by my in History and I'll even sit with the baseball team, how's that? I don't want to sit anywhere near Edward, that's for sure. But, you'll have to share with Newton, because I know he'll be calling as soon as the news hits his ears and I won't be able to turn him down either, so I'll sit between you two at lunch on Monday, NO FIGHTING with anyone, GOT IT! Or no more nice Bella!" I winked at James and he laughed at me. "Got it, I can share, since we're not exclusive. Yet." he smiled and I shook my head. "Hey, are you going to UW?" I asked. "Yeah, full ride. Why?" he asked. "That's where I'm going too, I got early acceptance, hopefully I'll go in as a Sophomore, if I take double classes my senior year and then graduate early, I'd be really happy about that." I smiled. "Well, hopefully we can see each other on campus and see more of each other." he smiled. "We'll see" I smiled. "I'll see you tomorrow at 6." I jumped out and ran inside. My dad standing by the door, arms crossed and a serious look on his face. "Bella, why did you leave the bonfire with a stranger? You know the rules!" he said sternly. I dropped my bag, crossed my arms, since I was twice as stubborn and took the same 'police' stance he had and replied 'Emmett? or Edward?' "What are you talking about?" he asked. "Dad, cut the shit. Who called and said I left with a stranger?" I asked. "Bella, watch the language and it was Edward, he's on his way here, he's worried about you." my dad said. "Dad, he broke up with me tonight, he doesn't want any strings when he goes to college, he wants to be able to FUCK anyone he pleases and seeing as I'm still a VIRGIN and planning on staying one, he's not happy about that and the STRANGER that brought me home was James Hunter, you know him, right dad." my dad stood there speechless and relaxed, but tense. 'What the hell? He wanted to take your virginity?" my dad was red now. He heard a car door shut and when Edward knocked at the door, my dad slung it open and punched him in the nose, "How dare you only try and take my daughters virginity, don't come near her again Edward Cullen stay the fuck away from my daughter!" and my dad slammed the door in his face at the same time, Emmett came pulling up and I heard yelling outside and a car pealing out and I ran upstairs and dad and Emmett yelling, Emmett coming into my room "You are not going out with James tomorrow night, he's only going to try and get one thing from you, Bella!" he yelled. "Nothing more than your precious Edward tried to get and didn't succeed. I can defend myself!" I screamed.

"I want to know where you'll be at, Rose and I are going too." he snarled. "Fuck you. I'm not 12, it's not my first fucking date." I yelled and shoved him out of my room, no longer had I done that, than my phone started ringing and I looked, 10 missed calls, various names and numbers, Tyler, Mike, Paul, Jacob, Eric, James, Alice and last 3 all from Edward. I decided I'd better start drying my tears and returning some calls and filling my social calendar, why the hell not.

I started with James first, since he'd left not so long ago. "Hey, just saw that you called, everything O.K.?" I asked. "Oh, yeah, more than O.K., I told my dad I had a date with you tomorrow night and he laughed, he didn't believe me. He's already called your dad to ask and he said your dad wants Emmett to go along as well? What's up with that?" he questioned. I sighed and squeezed my hands into fists, fucking Emmett had gotten to my dad already and convinced him that he needed to tag along tomorrow night. "I don't know James, I'm so sorry. I guess they're just worried since everything that happened with Edward tonight." I sighed again. "No problem, we'll just do dinner and a movie, save the fun stuff for later." he laughed. "You're not mad then?" I asked. "Well, I'm not happy. Spending that much time with Emmett doesn't make me feel warm and fuzzy and he's obnoxious and Rose is a fucking ice queen, so I don't see tomorrow night going the way I had planned, but I'll be with you, so I guess I can't complain." he sighed. I'll still be there at 6, unless the movies start earlier, I'll give you a call in the afternoon to let you know for sure. Sweet dreams, Bella!" James said softly into the phone and hung up. I yelled for Emmett and he walked into my room smugly, "Yes sister dear?" he smiled, dimples showing. "What the fuck was that?" I growled punching him on the arm. "I told you that you weren't going out with James on your own! We're taking my Jeep tomorrow night, pizza, movie, we're leaving at 5, so you need to call him tomorrow and tell him we'll pick him up at around 5." Emmett smiled and walked out of the room, closing the door behind him. I text James and told him the details, not wanting to talk to him at that point and time, being pissed at Emmett.

My next text was to Mike, telling him to call me A.S.A.P., if he was awake, 2 seconds later, my phone vibrated "Bella!" Mike was beyond happy. "Mike!" I said back matching his excitement.

"So, the word is out that you are a free agent. Huh?" his voice was so carefree. "Yeah Mike, I'm single." I laughed. "Do you have any plans for tomorrow night?" he asked. "Yeah, I actually do. I'm going out with James Hunter, but we're doubling with Emmett and Rose." I sighed. "What?" he laughed. "Emmett hates James." he laughed even more. "No shit!" I laughed too. "But dad and Emmett are _worried _about me, so Emmett has to go." I stressed. "You don't sound so broken up over the whole break up." Mike observed. "Oh, it hurts, but what am I suppose to do? Let him see me hurt? I think not? I'm moving on and I'm going to go out and have fun! So when do you want to go out?" I asked Mike. "Let's do breakfast and then we can go out to dinner another night during the week or something and you can sit with us at lunch, unless you're still sitting with Alice and them." Mike said. "Nope, this week, I'll sit with you and James if you don't mind. But no fighting! I've already gotten James' promise! I'm both of your friends, I'm not dating either one of you, so you've got to be nice to each other or no more dates, no matter who starts anything, got it? And I'll know!" I said sternly. "You got it Bells." he smiled. "Can I pick you up for breakfast at 7:30 then?" he asked. "Shit. 7:30? Ugh, I guess, that's what time normal people crawl out of bed huh?" I groaned. "Yep! I'll take you for the best pancakes in Forks, just throw on some sweats or something comfy, nothing special we'll eat breakfast and you'll be home, promise." Mike was smiling, I could tell by his voice. "Fine, you win. 7:30, I'll be on the porch, waiting. Night" I hung up and text Tyler. I made lunch plans with Tyler for tomorrow, he'd be by at 12:30 to pick me up, we were going to The Diner, he was surprised I said yes and I told him the same thing I told everyone else, they were all friends and nothing more and I wanted nothing more, I wasn't going to sit at home and mope over him either. Next was Eric, lunch with Eric on Sunday. Next was Paul, he said there was a big BBQ at the Rez on Sunday and I told him I was already going with my dad, he asked if I would sit with him, saying he had to ask before Jake did, I let him know I'd sit with him and Jake, saying I couldn't hurt Jake's feelings, since Jake was my oldest friend. Paul scoffed at the word friend and said Jake wanted more with me and I let him know that NOONE was have more with me, I wasn't ready for it. I text Jake and told him I'd be at the BBQ and I'd sit by him and he said thanks, my next text was to Alice and it was nearly 2:30 in the morning, I didn't think she'd respond:

**Bella: **

Ali, you awake? Call me, I need to talk to you, please.

**Ali: **

You left my brother alone on the beach, why should I even give you the fucking time of day?

**Bella: **

What? What are you talking about? He broke up with me tonight and very cruelly, I might add! So fine, If you want to take his side, I understand. He's your brother after all. But you know what he's like. I'll always be here when you need a friend.

Oh, I won't bother you next week at lunch either, I'll just be sitting with new friends, I guess you're like Edward, you like to leave things with no strings attached! Later!

**Ali:**

I'm calling now.

**Bella:**

Don't bother! Turning off phone!

But before I turned off my phone, I sent a text to Assward….

**Bella:**

Thanks for turning your fucking sister against me, I really appreciate it! I told her not to worry about me at lunch on Monday, I'll be with my new friends, I'll leave you and yours with all your strings cut and swaying in the fucking winds! Thank goodness for refundable tickets, I turned mine in and bought my dad some fishing tackle and a new pole, I got some pretty nice stuff with a round trip ticket from Oxford. Have a nice fucking life!

I turned off my phone, set my alarm and went to sleep, dreaming of pancakes.

My alarm went off and I jumped out of bed, jumped in my shower and washed, threw my hair in a ponytail, the usual of no make-up, black yoga pants, white t-shirt and black and white hoodie with my black Chucks. I brushed my teeth and ran downstairs, no one awake, left a note, saying I went to breakfast with a friend and I'd be back in a while. Mike pulled up in his Chevy Tahoe Hybrid, it was nice, Champagne colored inside and out and fully loaded "Nice car" I said as I climbed in. "Truck" he corrected and laughed. "Sorry, truck." I said sarcastically. "Yeah, my parents want me to have something 'safe'." he made quotation marks with his fingers "They bought my sister and her husband Yukon's for their wedding presents, since they couldn't take a honeymoon due to his job, so they opted for vehicle's instead." he shrugged. "Oh, they're at my house this morning too." he smiled. "You're house." I squeaked. "Yeah, I promised you the best pancakes and my mom makes THE BEST!" he smiled. "Damn it Mike, I would have worn something besides yoga pants had I known that, shit! I don't even had underwear on!" I blushed after I said that and Mike raised his eyebrows at me. "Nothing like that perv! You see how tight these pants are, could you imagine the panty lines with these things. No, wait, never mind, scratch that, I don't need you imagining anything like that!" I blushed ten shades of red.

He reached over and touched my cheek. "You're even more beautiful when you blush, how could Cullen let you go?" he smiled shyly. We arrived at Mike's house and he helped me out of his truck and I noticed he was still in his pajama pants and a t-shirt and flip-flops, he held my hand and led me into his house, which was quite beautiful, just different from Edward's, where Esme's taste's was contemporary, Mrs. Newton's was Old Fashioned, but not horrible, very homey, County-ish. "Mom, this is Bella Swan, the Chief's daughter." Mike smiled. "Ahhh, Charlie talks about you all the time, I can't believe I haven't met you in the nearly 3 years you've been here." she smiled and wiped her hands to shake mine. "Yeah, I'm not an outdoors person, so I wouldn't have any need for the outfitter's shop." I blushed. "She's a book worm and very clumsy mom." Mike chuckled. "Oh." his mom's eyes twinkled like his and she motioned for us to have a seat and told Mike to go get Michelle and Jerry, whom I'm guessing was her husband and seconds later a man who could be Mike's older twin came through the door with 3 large dogs running behind him and they all jumped on me, freaking me out, he called them off, apologizing to me and introducing himself as Mr. Newton and Mike walked out just then, "Ah, you met my more loved siblings, huh?" He asked. "I kinda got attacked by them actually." I said. He looked at me in question. "They jumped on her and she freaked a little." Mr. Newton responded. "Sorry, I've never had a pet before." I shrugged. "Wow, you do keep to yourself, don't you dear." Mrs. Newton said. "Well, I kind of grew up an only child, my parents divorced, so I was moved with my mom to Phoenix until 3 years ago when she remarried and wanted to travel with him. And I'm just getting use to living with a sibling and Emmett isn't exactly normal." I laughed. "That's the truth." Mike laughed. "He's really loud." Mike smiled. I shook my head yes. Mrs. Newton sat all the food down and his sister and brother in law came out, she looked just like Mike as well, "You're Emmett Swan's baby sister aren't you?" she smiled. "Yes." I smiled. "You look just like all the pictures in your house and in his locker." she smiled. "You know my brother?" I asked.

"Know, your brother? Hmmm, I dated him until Rose came into town, then I was yesterday's news, but that's O.K., I moved on to find Jerry and he's my true soul mate." she smiled. "But, you're a few years older than Emmett aren't you?" I asked. "Yeah, 3 to be exact, I was a lifeguard at the Y and he acted like he was drowning, he'd made a bet with his friends, and when I gave him mouth to mouth, well let's just say, that's not what it actually was." Mike choked on his pancakes and I laughed. I had a pretty good time, not as fun as the Cullen's but it was funny hearing about a young Emmett, I'd be teasing him about that. Mike took me home and kissed my cheek, I told him he could call me later, if he wanted to and he said he had a nice time this morning, I said I did too, I wasn't completely lying. I walked in and I knew dad was gone, Emmett was on the couch, watching ESPN, "How was breakfast?" he asked with a raised eyebrow. "Great, Michelle said 'hey'!" he spit out his cereal and I took off upstairs laughing and he was after me in no time flat, I didn't get my door shut, he was through it and had me tackled on the bed and was questioning me about breakfast, so I told him all about it and what she told me and about he being married now and who she married and he laughed, I agreed he was kind of weird looking, he asked how I liked the family and I replied "They're not the Cullen's, but I don't think anyone ever will be." I sighed and I told him about my fight with Alice and he said he knew, she had been on the phone with Rose, trying to put her in the middle last night and she refused, so I was at least grateful for that. I told him I had to get ready, I was going to lunch with Tyler, he cringed but said I was a big girl and lunch was safe since it was local and I'd be back on an hour or so I threw on a pair of shorts and a tank top, slipped on my flip-flops, nothing special and Tyler was knocking at the door, "Hey Bells, you ready?" He smiled. "yep." we walked to his older Nissan Sentra and got in, it was quite and all through lunch, nothing much was said, all he really said was "Why did Cullen break up with you." I replied "Not what I want to talk about today, Tyler." I sighed and played with my fries and half of my burger. As we were leaving, luck would have it, Edward and Jasper were pulling in and Edward's eyes flashed in anger and he charged over and punched Tyler in the face, Jasper had to pull him off. "Fuck Edward, what's your problem?" I yelled. "You dump me, so I can't go to lunch and talk with a friend? You're an ass!" I took off walking down the road towards my house, not caring that it was 4 miles away. I was only a little ways from the diner when I heard a horn honking and I thought it was Jasper and Edward, I ignored it, then it slowed and a window rolled down, "Can't I give a friend a ride?" I stopped and turned around, it was Jacob. "Jake! Yeah, thanks!" I jumped in and we headed towards my house. "Why were you walking Bells?" he asked. "Long story Jake. I just want to get home and relax, I can't wait for the BBQ tomorrow. I need my friends and fun, after last night." I smiled. "I'm always here for you, you know that." he smiled his warm inviting smile at me. "I know Jake and I appreciate that, thanks. You'll always be my best friend." I smiled at him and his face fell. "What Jake?" I asked. He pulled the car over and turned towards me held my hands "Bella, we've known each other for years, even when you were gone, we kept in touch and talked and now, I have deeper feelings for you, you're beautiful and I would love to explore my feelings with you, for you." he smiled and leaned in to kiss me, but I stopped him. "Jake. Wait. I just became single last night. I was with him for almost 3 years. Give me some time? And then we'll see, 'k! Can we do that?" I smiled. His smile grew wider and he shook his head yes and kissed my cheek. I climbed out and ran inside, my dad and Emmett on the couch, I sat down and huffed out loud. "What?" dad asked. "I feel like I'm the last female on Earth and every man wan wants me, it's very frustrating, damn!" I sighed. "Bella!" dad warned. "Dad, really. Emmett says worse shit all the time. He only gets in trouble for dropping the F-bomb, but I get in trouble for everything, it sucks!" I shouted and stormed to my room and slammed my door. I opened it again and screamed "this house is so fucking unfair!" and slammed it again. Two seconds later, my dad came storming up and banging on my door, "Bells, I have the key to unlock this door, if I have to get it, I will, but then it come off the hinges and you're grounded for a month, you wanna start summer like that?" he yelled. I got up and unlocked my door and stomped back to my bed. "What has gotten into you?" he growled. "I'm not allowed to have bad days? I was just dumped from my boyfriend of 2 ½ years because I wouldn't have sex with him, because I prefer to stay a virgin, I have to have my brother go on a date with me because he doesn't trust the guy who asked me out, so I have to be escorted like I'm 12 and now I can't even go out with my 'friends' without them wanting more from me, they all want to date me, knowing I was just dumped and to top it off, my ex sees me out with a friend and gets insanely jealous and punches my friend what's wrong with that picture? And the worst part? I'll be stuck home all summer because Emmett is leaving for college and you'll be working, so I'll have no car to get anywhere! I'm not Golden Sports Boy Emmett, so I don't get the luxury of get a car." my voice raised to a scream by the end and I stormed to my bathroom, slamming the door, not locking it, so I didn't piss my dad off anymore, I sat on the floor and drew my knees up to my chest and cried. The next thing I knew, my dad was in there and holding me and telling me everything was going to be O.K. and if I wanted a car, I just needed to ask and we could go look in Seattle tomorrow, if I felt up to it, I hugged him around the neck and apologized for the emotional outburst, he told me it was O.K., he was going to have to learn to deal with a teenage girls emotions, especially a broken heart. He hugged me again and told me to shower and get ready for my date and to cancel any plans I had for the following day and we'd go look for cars tomorrow. I gave him one more hug and he left my bedroom.

I came downstairs around 4:30 dressed in a pair of black skinny jeans, a red top and red flats, I left my hair down in natural curls. I did a twirl and dad and Rose nodded their approval, Emmett grumbled my pants were too tight, Rose slapped him and said they were no tighter than her painted on red skinny jeans, he shrugged and led us all out to the car, I text Eric on the way to James' house and told him I had to cancel tomorrow's lunch, because I was going car shopping, but we could go out next weekend, I'd call him later to discuss it, he text back a sad face, but he understood I needed a car. We got to James' house and I jumped out of the Jeep and ran up to the door, James' dad answered the door and smiled "Bella, nice to see you again." and hugged me. "You to Mr. Hunter." I smiled. He really was a sweet man and him and my dad were great friends, I had no idea why him and Emmett didn't get along better. James came to the door looking sexy as hell and my smile grew wider, "Hey, Bells." he smiled wider too and gave me a kiss on the cheek and a big hug. He laced his fingers with mine and it felt nice, I looked down and he noticed "Is this O.K.? It's not uncomfortable for you is it?" he asked. "No, it actually feels nice." I blushed. Emmett noticed and told him to keep his hands to himself, I rolled my eyes as we climbed into the backseat, James sat to the left and I scooted in the middle, and buckled in, "Bella, buckle in the other seatbelt, it's safer." Emmett growled. "Whatever Emmett, I always sit in this one and you know it, I'm the shortest and I've always sat here." I buckled in and leaned into James' side and we talked softly with James whispering into my ear the entire ride and Emmett glaring into the mirror for most, unless Rose caught him, then she'd slap him.

We arrived in Port Angeles and at the pizza shop, we ordered a large meat lovers pizza and breadsticks, Rose and I ordered a large Caesar salad and split that as well, that way the boys had more pizza. They wanted dessert as well, Emmett wanted a banana split and James wanted cheesecake with strawberries. I stole a few bites from him and he'd playfully growl at me. Finally we made our way to the movie and they decided on an action/horror movie. Rose and I rolled our eyes, but I guess it was better than the Disney alternative. James asked if I wanted a drink and I asked if I could just share with him, because I was still so full from dinner and he smiled brightly at me, Rose led Emmett in and said they'd see us after the movie, I was grateful we could sit alone. We saw Rose and Emmett on the other side of the theatre and sat on the complete opposite side, making sure we couldn't be seen by them. We settled in and James put up the arm rest in between us and I snuggled into his side, his arm wrapped around me pulling me closer. "Do you know how irresistible you are?" he whispered in my ear. I shivered and shook my head. "What? Cullen never told you that?" he asked. "No, he always said I was beautiful or pretty, irresistible is a new one though, thank you." I smiled. He pulled my face up to his and kissed me and I allowed it, it was different than Edwards, Edwards were always soft and needy and desperate, like he was going to lose me, this was sensual, he pulled on my hair and I ran my fingers through his long hair, feeling oddly attracted to him, not knowing why, a throat cleared behind us and I blushed, the previews were starting and James gave me one last kiss he kept rubbing his hand up and down my arm and about half way through the movie, he leaned down and started kissing my neck and it was oddly stimulating, he found a spot behind my ear, that instantly made my panties wet and I let out a little moan, he took my hand and put it on him, I stiffened at first and he apologized, "sorry, I didn't realize you've never…" he stopped and held my hand I was blushing, God, he probably thought I was some prude and now knew why Edward would break up with me. The movie ended and We waited until everyone was up around us, the theatre was packed. "Sorry for making you uncomfortable, I didn't realize." he stated again. "I just thought that you and Cullen had been together for 2 ½ years that you'd done those things or maybe, shit, damn, maybe not on a fucking first date damn, I'm an idiot!" he shook his head. "Please forgive me Bella, I haven't dated in a really long time either. Vicky and I were together for 4 years. So this is very new to me, I am so sorry." he said again. "James, look. I will explain, not here, 'k! Maybe we can talk Hulk into going for coffee? Sound good?" I asked. He shook his head and we headed out to the lobby where Emmett was scanning the crowd for us, happy once we came into view. "Can we go for coffee?" I asked. "Yeah, actually Rose wanted some too." he smiled. Great, my brother got lucky in a movie, the only reason he was agreeable, I shot James a yes, your guess is right look and smiled big at Rose as did James and he mouthed a 'thanks' to her and she shrugged, she did it all the time anyways, just not when it was this crowded.

We walked to the coffee shop, James' arm around me, as we were walking into the coffee shop, the pool hall across the way had a familiar bronze head in the window and I muttered 'shit' Emmett's head snapped up and he told us to go inside, him and Rose would go over and do damage control. James and I walked in and ordered, getting a booth and I spilled all to James, about me being a virgin and why Edward broke up with me, etc. "He broke up with you because you weren't ready?" he asked. "yeah." I shrugged. "What an ass." he said and shook his head. "Whatever, it's over and I'm not thinking about it. I have school on my mind and summer, I'm going to plan out my senior year and college career and finish in record time, then leave this town, I want to move to Seattle and get an apartment and job and focus on me." I smiled. "You don't want someone to focus on you or someone to focus on?" he smiled at me. "I might, but they'd have to be really worth it." I shrugged. "Oh, what would make them worth it?" he smiled. "When I figure that out, I'll let you know. I just want someone who's going to treat me with respect, someone who's going to be a gentleman, a man's man, but still knows how to treat his woman." I smiled. "Sounds like you're looking for your dad." he smiled. "Yeah, kind of. But, I guess not a lot of older women like that, because he's still single." I shrugged. "You don't want to stay in Forks?" James asked. "What's in Forks?" I asked. "Family" James stated. "You're close to your dad, since your mom passed away, huh?" I asked. "Yeah, When mom died 1 year ago, that's when things between Vicky and I changed, she didn't understand I needed to be here for my dad, she still wanted to party and I didn't, I want to go to the Police Academy and follow in my dads footsteps and be a Police Officer and Investigator. I'll go to college first of course, but I'll major in Criminal Justice." he finished off. "Well, when you put it like that, it make a big difference. I've got a few different things in my head. I've got to talk to some people over the summer before I make final choices and that will make all the difference." I smiled. "Well, maybe I can make a difference and help you make an informed decision." he smiled and kissed my hand. Emmett and Rose walked in at that time. "We'll get our coffee's to go, they've got him out back, here's the keys, go straight to the Jeep, they can't see it from where they're at, hurry, he's pissed." Emmett stressed and Rose had tears in her eyes, telling me we'd talk later.

We hurried down to the Jeep and jumped in, I gave James a quick kiss and told him I'd like to go out with him again and I'd talk to my dad about the whole 'group' date thing, which, after 3 weeks we wouldn't have to worry about, Emmett would be in England for 3 weeks so dad couldn't do anything, James smiled at that, but said if it was a problem, we could have date nights at his house, his dad would be cool with it and his dad was an awesome cook and they had a kick ass media center. I smiled and told him I'd like that.

We dropped James off at his house, I walked him to the door and kissed him goodnight, a real goodnight kiss. Emmett couldn't say anything; I was the one who initiated the kiss. His hands were in my hair and mine were in his, his dad opened the door and cleared his throat, "I think the neighbors have seen enough." he laughed. I blushed. "Night Bella, I'll call you tomorrow." "Night James." I smiled and walked back to the Jeep. "What the hell Bells. Why did you have to make out with James in the middle of the fucking neighborhood. Why did you even kiss him? That's just gross!" Emmett made gagging noises. "Shut up Emmett" I crossed my arms and took out my phone and turned it on. My screen flashed 40 new messages, all from Edward and Alice. WTF???

They were all from the last hour as well.

The latest.

**Ali: **

_How could you do this to my brother? Twice in one day! You've turned into a whore!_

_**Edward:**_

_James? Really? You won't give it up to me, but you'll go out with James? Fuck you!_

Ali:

_I thought I knew you! I'm glad you're not going and I hope Rose sees you for what you really are! You're a fucking bitch! I never want to be your friend again!_

_Stay away from my family!_

**Edward:**

_Bella, I'm sorry. But James is just the worst, the lowest. How could you! I thought you were better than that, are you that desperate? Can't you get any other dates after I dumped you?_

_Oh, wait, Mike, Tyler, Eric and I'm sure Jacob are all vying for your attention aren't they?_

_Who will be the lucky one that you'll just give it up to? Will that person even mean anything to you?_

**Bella:**

_Fuck you Edward and tell your sister the same. I went out with friends and had fun and you should know I don't give anything up I don't want to!_

_I was going to give it up to you last night as your graduation present, because I did love you and I was ready, I am so glad you decided to talk to me first and tell me you needed no fucking strings, because it would have killed me to have given you all of me and you to have dump me, so thank you for doing me a favor. I'm not crying over you and I'm moving on with my life as you can see, you need to get on with your and stop being a jealous asshole every time you see me with someone else. Next week will be a very long fucking week for you if not!_

I turned off my phone after I text James and told him to just watch his back tomorrow if he went out and about, he said he'd be home, he had to help his dad around the house and his dad wanted me and my dad over for dinner on Monday night I ran down to ask dad and he said that would be fine. We planned for 7, I was happy, we'd be there a while, it was Monday night football.

I fell into a peaceful sleep, only to be awoke by Emmett tickling me, excited about car shopping for his little sister.

When I turned on my phone the next morning, there were 10 more messages from Edward, I scrolled through all my numbers and saved them on my SIM card and 'dropped' my phone in the toilet.

When I went down stairs, I told my dad I needed to get a new phone while I was out too and he said no problem.

**A/N:**

Like it?

Hate it?

This is a Bella/Edward story…

But it'll be awhile before they're there again…

He's got some growing up to do.

As for the Alice and Bella… Well… We all know girls are much more evil and that bond will be harder to mend…

This is one of the LONGEST chapters I have ever wrote, but I just couldn't end it…

**READ AND REVIEW!!!!**

**PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**O.K…. I don't usually put notes at the beginning, but there's a first for everything… It's 3 a.m. and I'm freezing my heat is cranked to 77, it's 36 outside right now, I live in Florida so it is Fucking COLD as HELL to me… I have socks on and my Edward Cullen blanket wrapped around me, keeping me warm, listening to crazy ass music on my cable T.V. while I'm writing. Enough about my crazy life, I want to give shout outs to my first group of reviewers to Chapter 1 of Trading Yesterday:**

****ROCKI18****

**AshleyCullen18,,flower123,rpatzzgranny,aricullen1134,.xX**

**Thanks to all of you…**

**Without you there would be no story…**

**I hope I do this story justice for you and you may not like where some of it goes, but remember where it will eventually get to…**

**The end result will be sooo worth the middle, I promise!**

**Love ya!**

****Star****

**Trading Yesterday**

**Chapter 2**

EPOV

I tried calling Bella this morning and her number had been disconnected, I tried Emmett and he said she refused to talk to me and he of course wasn't going to force her to either and his dad would kick my ass if he knew I was trying to get in touch with her.

I just couldn't believe she was hanging out with James, of all fucking people and then someone had seen them kissing in the movies and called me to tell me, they didn't know we'd broke up, that's when they'd taken me to play pool, then I see them walking hand and hand to get coffee, damn it! I wanted to kick his ass. I saw Emmett and Rose cross the street and Alice's eyes cut to mine and she shook her head, she didn't want to talk about it either. She and Bella had 'broken' up as a result as well and she was pissed at Rose for not taking her side and Rose assured her she was on Emmett's side, that's all and Emmett was looking out for his little sister, neither of the asshole's were good enough for Bella, as far as he was concerned.

I hung up from Emmett and stormed into the kitchen, being met by my father, Carlisle none to happy with me after a late night call from Charlie. "Why did Charlie call to inform me of your intensions with Bella and none of them good?" he growled at me. I shrugged and walked passed him. "Damn it Edward. I'm sending you to the best fucking medical school in the world to make something out of yourself, not to become some sleazy fucking doctor like your Uncle's Aro and Casius." he slammed his hand down on the counter. "I know dad." I sighed and leaned against the counter. "My brothers are what give doctors a bad name, they're what causes us to get sued for misconduct and hands going to wrong places, especially Casius, he is overly friendly for an OB/GYN and Aro, he loves being a General Dr., that way he can do it all." Carlisle rolled his eyes. "Did I tell you the one time Casius got caught with his pants literally down, doing a lady from behind? His nurse walked in. She sued him for a hostile work environment." I laughed and dad looked at me. "Edward, you were so happy with Bella, I don't know why you did what you did, but I know it's too late, Alice is hurt over this, so obviously she took your side, why I don't know, but she did and I hate it, because I love Bella as does your mother and we will continue to be friends with the Swan's so I expect, respect when and if you come home for special events." My father slapped my back and smiled. I nodded and padded back to my room.

BPOV

We headed for Seattle, stopping to get a new cell phone first, I asked for a new number as well, they fixed it for me, I slid my SIM card in and text James my new number and I let him know he was the first to have it. "Well, I'm honored to have the privilege", he text back. I then text it to Jake and told him to keep it to himself for now. I also sent ti to Emmett and Rose as well as my dad's phone and fixed it in his.

We arrived at the Ford dealership and my dad told me I could look at the Ford Escapes, they were the safest for teenage drivers. I rolled my eyes while Emmett laughed at me and walked beside me "At least I got to choose what I wanted" he smiled and whispered in my ear. I shrugged and said "I don't really care, at least it's brand new and I won't be starting my senior year going to school in the Police Cruiser." I laughed and so did Emmett. I found the one I wanted, it was Sangria Red and fully loaded, it had every bell and whistle you could ask for and then some. I told my dad and he ushered us all towards the office. He knew the manager there and got a good price on the car, mom and Phil were paying for half, it's the least they could do.

He finished all the paper work and threw me the keys and handed over his credit card to Emmett, saying he was headed over to the Rez early, we were to go to the mall for a couple of hours and we could spend $300.00 each, a little over was fine, he knew Emmett wanted a few new things for the summer, not wanting to say it, I nodded and we jumped into my Escape, dad taking Emmett's Jeep to the Rez and we were off, Emmett didn't make fun of me too much, he was too busy messing with my radio and setting my channels for me.

We made it to the mall and I told Emmett to make sure he gave Rose my new number, but to tell her to not give it to Edward or Alice. He agreed and said to text him when I needed the card. I headed off towards Wet Seal, I needed new shorts for summer and some new swimsuits. I got a text from Rose saying she was in the mall and wanted to see my outfits. I told her I was in Wet Seal, she was there in a flash. I showed her some of my choices. She saw the swimsuit I picked out and her eyes about bugged out of her head. "What? Won't these look good on me?" I asked. "Oh, Bella. I can't believe you'd actually pick these without Ali.. Without having to be threatened into them." she giggled. "Well, I'm going to change a few things this summer. I'm not going to be boring Bella this summer. I'm going to have some fun." I smiled and walked into the dressing room. She helped me narrow everything down and we text Emmett, he wanted to see my stuff, she grabbed the credit card and handed it to me, shoving him out of the store, I had enough left over to go buy a few CD's, so we all headed to the music store after.

I was looking through the CD's when someone bumped into me, I looked up and it was Edward, I glared at him and he grabbed my arm, "We're talking" he tried to pull me out of the store and Emmett stopped him "She's not going anywhere with you Cullen." Emmett put a hand on his chest to stop him. "You said all you had to say to her, leave her be and let her go. Bella, go ahead, dad is waiting, tell him I'll be home later, I'm going to Rose's." he kissed my forehead and Rose gave me a hug. "Thanks" I said to both and looked at Edward, blinking back tears, thinking to myself, he's not going to see me cry, you're NOT going to cry over him. I dashed out of the store and out to my truck. I stopped in front of it, not believing it was truly mine, taking a picture of it, I sent it to James and said "You like?" he text back "who's is that?" I called him once I was locked safely inside and told him all about today and my new vehicle, he was happy I'd have a way to get around this summer and asked if I was going to have to work now to pay for it. "Nope, my parents bought it for me, so all I have to do is concentrate on school and I'm good. I've actually got a couple of stops to make before I go to the Rez tonight for a big BBQ, so I better go, my dad will be pissed if I'm late. I'll call you later, but I'll see you tomorrow for sure, 'k." he sighed and said he'd be waiting for my call and reminded me that my dad and I were still coming over for dinner tomorrow night, I told him I hadn't forgotten.

I ran by the hospital and went to Dr. Cullen's office, he was happy to see me and Esme was there too, she was helping him get everything in order for there 3 weeks away. "Dr. Cullen?" I asked. "Bella, you can still call me Carlisle, you don't have to go back to Dr., just because Edward and Alice are idiots." he laughed. "Thanks" I smiled. "Um, I've kind of changed my mid on what I'd like to major in for college and I know the school has an agreement with the hospital and I'd like to join the nursing staff, but I want to be a Peds nurse, not just an ordinary nurse." I smiled. "Really? What made you choose this Bella?" Carlisle asked. "Well, all the volunteering I've done with Esme on the Peds floor, the head nurse she just seems so happy and loves her job, I've talked to Nancy quite a lot a I know she's retiring in a couple of years and I love kids, I think it'd be very fulfilling." I smiled. "Well, we have a summer intern program, you can start earning college credit and then when school starts up, you can take college course towards the nursing program as well and you can work under me, I'd be your supervisor and give you as many hours as you could stand and graduate as early as you wanted to and then go into college as a possible Junior, graduate VERY early, study under Nancy for a year and take her place as head nurse. How would that sound?" Carlisle smiled. "Wow! You'd do all that for me? Really?" I asked. "Bella. You're part of our family even if you're not with Edward or friends with Alice. We still love you and you're welcome anytime to our place to have a conversation with me or tea with Esme, never forget that and with me as your advisor, you'll be there a lot, because when you're finished you'll only be a few step away from being a doctor, I might push you all the way and I know Charlie won't scoff at the idea of his baby being a doctor. And with this program, it's all paid for by the hospital, so it's NOT a hand out Bella, don't think that… You promise your services to the Forks Hospital for 10 years and everything is paid for, that's why I'd like you to think about your doctorate, even if you stay a head nurse, it never hurts, you never know if a position opens and you'll want to take it." he smiled and hugged me. "Well, when does the summer program start?" I asked. "After July 4th weekend. It's an intense 8 week program, 4 - 12 hour days, but so worth it." he said. "I'm in!" I smiled and he wrote my name down. "how many people do you have?" I questioned. "Just you so far. Not many kids interested to work over the summer Bella." I shrugged and told them to have a safe and fun trip, Esme offered to bring back an Oxford sweatshirt for me and I shook my head no and tried not to cry, but a couple of trader tears fell. She wiped them away and told me everything would work out in the end. I hugged them both and then left for the Rez, knowing dad would be happy to hear the news about my decision.

I pulled up outside of Jacob's and he came running out and picked me up in a bone crushing hug "Hey! I've missed you." he kissed my cheek, making me blush, Paul standing beside him, looking pissed off and pulling me from him hugging me just as tight and kissing my cheek too.

"O.K., I'm not a fucking rag doll guys. .Down!" I stated. Paul put me on my feet and they walked to my truck and admired it, "So, we don't get to come to your rescue anymore, huh?" they frowned. "Afraid not guys, sorry." I shrugged. "I need my own transportation you know. I've got my own life, you'll be seeing me on the beach a lot this summer, I promise." I smiled. "Who will you be with?" Jake asked. "Mostly myself, I'm sure. I'm kind of single Jake." I huffed and walked inside, finding dad and giving him a hug and telling him I had good news, he pulled me out the back door and I told him everything Carlisle told me and he swung me around, very happy, I knew he was even happier I'd be staying in Forks the next 10 years, me not so much, but hay a free college ride, why the hell not!

The night was fun, we had good food, friends and danced. I left before my dad, him and Billy were trading old fishing stories and I had to go to school in the morning. I got home and it was dark, Emmett must be staying at Rose's, I got inside, showered and text James, it was only 11, he said he was just giving up on me for the night. I apologized and said I'd tried to sneak away a few times, but they kept dragging me back, he said no worries, he'd see me tomorrow morning, he'd be in his usual spot, to look for him, I told him to look for me, I was always earlier than him.

He laughed at that, he knew I was right, he was always a last minute person. I had a feeling tomorrow was going to be a very awkwardly charged day at Forks High.

I awoke to my alarm at 5:30, scrambled down stairs to see my dad gone, he must have got a call, I yawned and stretched, back upstairs and took another shower, I decided to straighten my hair for a change, something I rarely did, but I had a ton of time, so I did. I pulled out one of my new outfits I bought this weekend, a pair of faded jeans, with rips right on the upper thighs and a white tank top with a black bra underneath with a black vest and black heels, light makeup and lip gloss. I looked in the mirror and damn it, I looked good, I never went to school looking like this unless Alice got a hold of me and that was only when we were trying to get Edward to notice me and he hadn't been impressed, he didn't like the other guys staring, so today was sure to piss him off and Emmett too. I walked out to my truck, climbed in and headed to school, arriving a half hour before anyone else, I grabbed my raincoat, you just never know, and made my way to a picnic table and opened my book. I had my hair over to one side, stroking it as I read, not even noticing anyone around me, I was to into my book. "Bella" I'd know that velvet voice anywhere, it caressed my neck and sent shivers down my spine, I sat up "Edward" I shut my book and went to stand up, but when I did, my damn foot was asleep, from sitting for so long, I fell, but not before being caught and not by Edward, I looked up into deep blue eyes " Bella" a deeper voice said with a smile. "James" I smiled and put my arms around his neck, kissing his cheek, he stood me up, "Are you O.K.?" he asked eyeing Edward. I didn't even give him a glance, I just looked at James "Yeah, my foots asleep, that's all, I've been sitting here for over 30 minutes and was so into my book, I didn't realize it." I shrugged. James picked me up by my waist and sat me on the table again, propping my foot on his knee as he sat down and massaging it "This will help wake it up he smiled and then kissed my ankle and I blushed 10 shades of red." I heard Edward growl and slam through a near by door. "Didn't you two break up?" James asked. "I thought so." I replied and shrugged. "Is it better?" he asked. I stood up and smiled and shook my head, "Come on, I'll walk you to your first class and then meet you out side of 3rd period History, so we can sit together, deal?" he smiled. "Deal" I said. We arrived at my first period and I forgot Vicky was in this class I groaned "Shit. Vicky is in here, she's going to want to kick my ass for being seen with you." I said. "Don't worry about her, I ran into her this weekend and she asked if I was dating you, I told her we were friends and if she or any of her bitches messed with you, she'd be sorry, so you're safe, promise." he kissed my cheek and jogged off to his first class.

Finally 3rd period arrived and I waited outside, Jasper hadn't came in yet, so James was able to take the seat next to me, needless to say, Jasper was none to happy about it, but didn't say anything to me, until after class, he pulled me aside, as we walked to gym together. "look Bella, whatever is going on with you, Edward and Alice that's one thing but I'm with Rose, don't put me in the middle, please." I hugged his neck and said "But once we're in gym you won't talk to me. Alice is in there and she won't allow it. So I'll be the odd man out and you'll be in the middle of it Jazz. She's your girlfriend, I understand and I won't judge you, really." I hugged him quickly and ran into the changing room to change. "Well, look who it is, my brother's ex, who now dates everyone under the sun!" Alice sneered as Jessica and Lauren laughed with her. "Oh, so now because we're not friends you're going to hang out with two of the girls your brother fucked behind my back, that you knew about all along! Some fucking friend you were Alice! And for your information, I didn't go on a ton of dates, I went on 1! I went out with James. I went to lunch with a friend whom your brother punched out for no reason and then I went to have breakfast at a friends house, neither were dates, sorry to disappoint your gossip flow… Did you get an eye full in the quad this morning? I hope so… Spread something real around, like how your brother knows that he screwed up… Oh and that you're a petty bitch!" I turned and walked out and over to the volleyball net, waiting to see what team I would torture today, not surprising, Mike picked me for his team. "So, you ready for lunch Bella?" he asked. "More than ready." I sighed. "I'm actually ready for summer to fucking be here and the assholes who think they run this school to leave for 3 weeks and give me some peace and quiet." I sighed. Gym class was to long and by the end, Jasper and Alice were arguing and she kept looking at me as did Jasper, I walked between them and looked at Jasper sadly and said "Jazz, I understand, she's your girlfriend and she's being a huge bitch, just take her side and I won't judge or hate you, I promise, I'm not worth throwing away your relationship for, promise." I walked away and changed, Mike was waiting by the doors "What was that about?" I shook my head and held back the tears, I guess they got all the friends too, what did I expect. We were almost to the lunch room when I was pulled out of Mike's grasp and looked up, it was Emmett, I motioned for him to go on and Emmett was staring at me like he wanted to kill someone. "What's this I hear about James massaging your foot in the quad and kissing it?" he yelled. "Give it up Em, my foot was a sleep, I almost fell, he was helping me. Nothing more. I've had a bad day, really bad Gym class, I want to go to lunch, relax and this day to end, is that to much to ask. Is it?" I shouted at him. 'Fine, but you're sitting with me." he grabbed my arm. I yanked away. "The fuck I am! I am not sitting anywhere near Edward or Alice! They've made my entire day fucking miserable. It's bad enough next hour he's my fucking partner and Mr. Banner won't let me trade. Because school is almost over. So I will NOT sit with you. Just leave me alone!" I walked off to the lunch room and searched out James. His table was full and no empty chairs except at that table and I refused, so I sat on his lap, I whispered in his ear "you don't mind do you?" he smiled and whispered back "No, just remember, I am a guy and I'm not responsible for things that might pop up." he chuckled and I blushed. Edward stared at me the entire lunch time, I sat there, sharing James' Coke, not very hungry, he kept trying to feed me and I'd shake my head, he was rubbing my back, giving me goosebumps and every once in a while he'd whisper something in my ear to make me laugh. The bell rang and he walked me to class. "I'll pick you up here after and walk you to your car O.K. and if you want, you can follow me to my house, our dads will meet us there later." James smiled. "O.K." I smiled and he kissed me on my lips this time and I responded. "Bye" I blushed and walked into class, seeing Edward already sitting there, he must have seen James kissing me. I pulled out my phone and checked my messages there was one from my dad, telling me that he'd meet me at James', just to go there after school, I smiled and text him back saying o.k.

Edward grabbed my phone "What the hell?" he shouted. I took it back "It's nothing for you to worry about." I shoved it into my purse and put my hair between us. "What's up with all this anyways?" he huffed. "With what?" I asked. "The way you're dressed?" he accused. "I'm not allowed to dress?" I asked. "You never dress unless you're forced." he growled. "Well, maybe I'm tired of people always telling me what I can and can't do. I'm living for myself now." I picked up my books and walked out. The teacher was walking in and I told him I wasn't feeling well and needed to go to the nurse, he told Edward to walk me, I told him it was necessary and he shook his head. I went to the nurse, she called my dad, I told him I just needed to go home and lay down for a little while before dinner, I text James, he ran out to my car and asked if I was O.K., telling I was upset, I told him I just had a headache and needed to lay down, it was from not eating lunch. He kissed my forehead and said he's see me in a few hours. I went home, pulled my hair into a ponytail, put on shorts and a t-shirt and laid down, setting my alarm for 5, so I could get to James' on time.

My alarm went off and I pulled on my jeans and an old concert t-shirt and my chucks and my hoodie, grabbed my backpack, to do homework while we waited for dinner and as I hit the bottom step, I heard laughing, I stepped into the living room and Emmett was in there with Rose and Alice and Jasper. I just waved and skipped out the door, Emmett running after me. "Is there a problem you can't even acknowledge us now?" he asked. "No, you were in the middle of a conversation and I didn't want to interrupt." I shrugged. "At least go say bye to Rose." Emmett growled. I threw my bag inside my truck and walked back inside, walked over to Rose and hugged her "Bye Rose, see you later, Jasper." I nodded and walked out. I heard Alice huff as I walked by and slammed the door on my way out. I got to James' house and knocked on the door James answered and was all wet. "Bella!" I wasn't expecting you so soon, come in." he smiled. "I'm sorry, I guess I should have called, I just thought I'd come over a little early to study before dinner." I held up my bag. "Oh, that's cool, I was just swimming. You wanna sit out back for a few while I finish my laps? I just do these to keep my muscles loose and strong." he winked and flexed his muscles. I smiled and sat on a chair. "I'll just read while you swim." I held up my book. He did a perfect dive and I took notice of his perfect body. About half hour later he was drying off and he said he'd be right back, he was going to change, he came back out with his low slung jeans and a tight heather grey t-shirt that stretched tight over his muscles and left his hair down, running his fingers through it.

He led me into the living room and grabbed his History book where we started on our homework in silence. After about 30 minutes, the silence was horrible, thankfully he broke it. "Would you like a drink?" he asked. "Yeah, a Coke would be fine." I smiled. He came back out with two Coke's and sat down beside me close. "So, what really happened at school today? Why did you leave?" he asked, his blue eyes searching my face. "Edward. He took my phone in Bio and read a text from my dad, telling me to come straight here after school and he went off, he started accusing me and shit and after the horrible time I had in Gym, with Alice being a bitch to me, I just couldn't handle it, I'm so glad it's almost summer. Oh, and I've got good news." I smiled. As I smiled, he leaned in and kissed me, cupping my face and kissing me softly. "Bella" he said very softly. "I don't want to stay away from you. I am very drawn to you. I always have been and this weekend has made it even worse. You sitting with me at lunch today, did something to me. I know you're not ready to be in a relationship, but, please, when you are will you think of me. I won't be far. I'll be home almost every weekend, I'll be interning at the Police Station with your dad and I've told your dad how I felt about you and I have his blessing whenever you're ready. I'll wait Bella, I know people think I'm an asshole and I have been in the past, but I kind of had to be, your brother and his friends never bring out the best in me. I want you to know that you do bring out a different side of me, I want to be a better person with you and for you. So, please whenever your ready, just let me know." he smiled and kissed me and I deepened it. " Thank you for giving me the time I need James, it is greatly appreciated." I smiled and then told him about my college plans and what I was going to do and how I was stuck in this crazy town for the next 10 years. He smiled and picked me up, hugging me and we were in the middle of a kiss when our dads walked through the door. "Oh, Looks like we interrupted study time Charlie." Mr. Hunter laughed and James put me on my feet and he actually blushed just as red as me. "Um, yeah, Bella was just telling me her college plans and how she's staying here and she's going to be a pediatric nurse, maybe even a doctor." James smiled. "Wow, pretty ambitious." Mr. Hunter smiled. "Well, she is that dad." James smiled and gave me a hug. Mr. Hunter and my dad took off their jackets and rolled up their sleeves, disappeared into the kitchen and into the backyard. "I hope you like steak." James whispered in my ear. I nodded. "Good, my dad loved to cook out on his stupid grill and steak is his favorite." he laughed. The dads came in with beers and I offered to help and Mr. Hunter said I could make the salad and James could set the table, we'd eat outside. His dad got the corn on the cob and macaroni salad out, I made up a regular salad with everything James was handing me. We sat down to eat and James and I offered to clean up so they could watch the game, James was going to miss Monday night football for me, I was impressed. We finished cleaning up and moved to the media room and put a movie in, he let me pick and I was surprised he actually had chick flicks, I picked Star Trek though and I surprised him. We snuggled on the couch and kissed a little, James didn't try to put his hands back under my shirt again or anything, it was nice, the rest of the school week actually passed by without much incident, I sat in James' lap everyday at lunch and on Friday he whispered "You're so testing my manners." I blushed and his thumb brushed my lower back, I leaned in and kissed him deeply in the middle of the lunch room, knowing this was our last lunch together, my hands went to his hair and his into mine and I whispered into his ear "I'm ready for a relationship" James looked at me and smiled "Are you sure? I don't want to rush into something Bells." he rubbed his thumb on my cheek. I shook my head and he smiled, kissing me "You don't know how happy you just made me." he hugged me and sat me in his chair and said "I'll be right back." he walked over to Edward and said something, Edward stood up and shoved his chair, looking at me and walking out, the entire table looking at me. James walked back over and walked me to Bio "What did you say James?" I asked. "Just for him to leave you alone on this last day or he'd answer to me. I swear. I didn't say anything about us, that's for you to tell. I promise." he kissed me sweetly and said he'd meet me at our cars after school. Edward listened to James and didn't even look at me, we watched a movie so there wasn't anything to do.

Finally school was out and I met James in the parking lot "Hey!" he greeted and hugged me.

"Want to come over and go swimming?" he asked. "I can't today, sorry. I have to help Emmett finish packing for college and Oxford." I shrugged. "Oxford? I thought he was going to UW." James asked. "Oh, yeah, he is going to UW, the entire Cullen clan along with Emmett and the Hale-Whitlock's are going to Oxford for 3 weeks to help Edward settle in and have a vacation." I sighed. "Ahhhh, were you suppose to be there too?" he asked. I shook my head. "Yeah, so now I'm stuck helping Emmett pack for college and Oxford. At least it'll be like living by myself now. Dad works so much, I'll have the house all to myself 75% of the time." I shrugged.

"Well, I'll be back every other weekend and we'll e-mail each other, plus we have all summer until I leave." he pushed my hair behind my ear. I smiled at him and gave him a quick kiss. "I've got to go, Emmett's already left, I don't need a search party sent out." I laughed. "O.K., call me later?" he asked. "Of course." I said. He hugged me and opened my door. I drove home and walked into hell.

"Bella, you know that I love you, but what were you doing kissing James?" Emmett asked.

"Not that it's any of your business, but we're dating now, Emmett." I smiled.

"WHAT!" Emmett roared and threw a cup across the room. "When did this happen?" he demanded.

"It's none of your business." I stated firmly. "Look Em, I love you and you're my brother, but I am an adult and can make my own choices!" I stalked off to my room.

I locked myself in my bathroom and took a long hot bath.

I got out and called James and we talked for about an hour and I went to start dinner, ignoring Emmett the entire time, he went to tell dad about James and I dating and dad was happy, that pissed Emmett off. "Dad, James is no good for her, he's worse than Edward." he stated. "Look Emmett, if you have a problem with James then fine, but he's never given me a problem and he comes from a good family. He's going to be a cop and he cares about Bella. He's been a good friend to her these past couple of weeks. Leave them be. If he hurts her, then you can beat the shit out of him." Dad said. And I giggled. Emmett had to clean up after dinner, so I called James back and told him what my dad had said and he laughed as well. We made plans to go to the beach in the morning.

I awoke to the smells of bacon, I walked down stairs and found my dad cooking breakfast, Emmett right behind me, I quickly ate and disappeared upstairs, I changed into my red Polka Dot Monokini from Wet Seal, and red flip flops, slid on some jean shorts and a red tank top, threw my hair in a pony tail and brushed my teeth. My phone vibrated and it was from James, he was on his way and he had a lunch packed for us.

He came to the door and shook hands with my dad, my dad gave him the dad threat, hurt my daughter, I hurt you and we left.

We went to first beach. Laid out our blanket and I took off my shirt and shorts.

"Shit Bella." James groaned. "What? Is something wrong?" I asked.

"Yes. That swimsuit or lack there of." he smiled. "But, all the guys are going to be looking at you now." he frowned. I swatted his arm. "Whatever James." I laughed. "Here, put some lotion on my back, please." I smiled. "Yeah, of course." he smiled and his hands were like magic, they were so strong and soft, he gave me a mini massage as he rubbed it in and I moaned a little. "Damn, don't do that Bella. That suit and noises like that, I'll lose control." he smiled.

We were at the beach for about an hour before I hear familiar laughter and groaned. "What's the matter?" James asked. "It's going to get very uncomfortable." I said. He looked and rolled his eyes. "Great, your brother and all of them, are we going to ever have privacy?" he asked. "Yes, next week, for 3 weeks." I smiled and kissed him, he leaned over and kissed me, deepening the kiss and then picking me up and running with me to the water, "Don't even think about it James!" I was squealing and laughing he had me over his shoulder and then slung me around bridal style and walked right into the water with me and we were hit by a huge wave, I was beating on his chest and he laughed "Is that all you've got sweetheart?" He was acting like he was going to throw me and I was telling him he'd better not "And what are you going to do if I do throw you in?" he asked. "I don't know but I'll think of something." I crossed my arms and huffed, he let out a laugh and launched me into the air, I screamed and I knew all eyes were on me, I came up and James was in front of me, "I'm so sorry sweetheart, my arms, they had a muscle spasm and they just launched you by themselves." he gave me a puppy dog face and picked me up in his arms, bringing me face to face with him, kissing me, which for some reason I couldn't resist.

Our entire summer went on like that, us getting closer and closer and spending as much time as possible together. I started my internship at the hospital after the 4th of July, I was the only one to sign up for it, so I was able to mirror Dr. Cullen's schedule, it was nice. I was in his office one day going over a case file while he was in a staff meeting when his phone rang and I always answered it, due to his secretary being with him as well "Hello, Dr. Cullen's Office, Isabella Swan speaking, How may I help you?" I asked in my professional voice. "Um, yeah, Bella, where is my dad? This is Edward." he said awkwardly. I hadn't seen him since the Saturday after Senior's had gotten out of school at the beach, so almost 3 months, our school was about to start up in 2 weeks. "Um, he's in a board meeting sorry, can I take a message?" I asked. "Yeah, I need him to call me, it's really urgent. Thanks." and he hung up. I left a note taped to his computer screen and continued with what I was doing the phone rang again and I started on everything again to be stopped "What are you doing answering my dads phone?" Edward demanded. "Why don't you ask him when he calls you back!" I slammed the phone down and finished. The phone rand a few more times, I let it go to voice mail, I figured it'd be him or maybe he'd called Alice or something.

School started to soon and I said my goodbye's to James, I actually got to ride up with him, since I'd be riding back with my dad, he was helping Emmett and Rose with their place and James was in a dorm, he had a roommate Laurent he was from Jamaica and was kind of creepy to me, James was telling me he was a good guy. I helped him unpack and slipped him one of my tank tops, I'd stole several of his shirts already. "Bella, I don't need this to remember you." he smiled. He had a ton of pictures of me and of us, just over the few short months we'd dated. "How long have you two been together?" Laurent asked. "Almost 3 months" James replied. "You two are very attuned to one another for such a short time." He smiled. "Well, when something is right, it's right." James hugged me and kissed my temple. My phone buzzed and it was my dad. "It's time. I've got to go." I said sadly. "I'll be home next weekend sweetheart. Do you work all weekend?" he asked. "No, I work a few hours everyday after school and then from 8p.m. Friday to 8a.m. Saturday and I'm done." I smiled. "O.K., I'll be in town between 3-5p.m. Saturday, we'll go out to dinner and then go to dad's house for movies." he smiled. "Can't we just order pizza or Chinese and have movie night at your dads? That's better than going out." I sighed. "Anything for you sweetheart." he grabbed my hand and walked me to the car and hugged me tightly before giving me a small kiss. "Call you tonight and let you know I made it home safe." I smiled and blew him a kiss. He blew one back and waved goodbye.

I was so dreading my own school starting on Monday.

A/N:

Another ending…

Sorry this one is long too…

I just get writing and can't stop…

Hope you're enjoying it…

**READ AND REVIEW!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

Trading Yesterday

Chapter 3

**JPOV**

**I can't believe it's been 2 weeks and I haven't been able to see Bella.**

**I was suppose to go home last weekend and they had baseball tryouts, I was told since I was on scholarship I wouldn't have to try out, but the couch wanted me for varsity, so I'd have to try out and Bella understood. She had to work a long shift at the hospital on Friday and wouldn't get off until early Saturday morning, so she'd be to tired to drive, we settled for video conference and phone calls all weekend, she even picked up some extra time on Sunday at the hospital, since Dr. Cullen was called in on an emergency, then she'd have extra time the next weekend when I came up. Well, that was blown out of the water when I made varsity and coach called a parents meeting for the new team members, it was a weekend long orientation, it would go over our travel plans, away games, what was expected of us, grade wise and respect wise. So I didn't get to see her again that weekend. I knew it was bothering her, but she was being brave and patient for me. I went to talk with my coach to make sure the weekend of Bella's birthday there was nothing going on, I couldn't have that ruined and thankfully nothing was going on. I had cleared it with Carlisle and she wasn't to work that weekend at the hospital either. I had got together with the guys from my old baseball team in high school and had everything planned out for the week, Bella was having a week full of surprises, with me waiting by her truck on Friday.**

**The weekend was finally here and I was able to go home and see Bella, I arrived at her house and she was asleep on the couch, book in hand, I grabbed the spare key and sat on the couch leaning down to kiss her, she was startled awake and looked so cute. She jumped in my arms and gave me a kiss. "James! I can't believe you're actually here!" she kissed all over my face and hugged me tightly. "I know. It's so good to see you to sweetheart!" I kissed her deeply and hugged her to me, she had no idea how much she meant to me. "Want to go to my house for awhile?" I asked. She smiled and shook her head "Yeah, your dad actually invited us to dinner tonight. So my dad will be there too around 6." she hugged me tighter as she got up. I looked her over and noticed she was skinnier. "Bella. Have you been eating right?" I asked her. "Um, yeah, the same as always, I guess." she smiled. "Then why do you look 10 lbs. smaller, at least?" I questioned. "Maybe because you're so use to seeing all those really well built college women." she winked and ran upstairs. **

**She came down a few minutes later and I let the subject drop, figuring I'd call some people from school to find out if she was eating and talk to Charlie as well. **

**We walked out to my car and headed to my house, making it in record time, I led Bella to my room, for some quiet time, I needed to be just me and her, I knew we weren't going to shed clothes and have sex, but I just wanted to hold her and kiss her. I was allowed that much, being cut off cold turkey was hard, but I was not going to lose Bella by cheating on her, I wasn't that kind of guy. I loved Bella to much.**

**We must have fallen asleep, because we were woke up by a very loud "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING WITH MY DAUGHTER!" from Charlie. And both of us falling off the bed, and then are dads busting out laughing, me almost having a heart attack. "Not funny Charlie." I stood up and shook his hand. "Hey, I couldn't resist, it was perfect." he was still laughing. I looked down to see Bella still sitting on the floor pouting, God, she did that so well. I held out my hand to her and she smiled and took it, standing up and smacked Charlie on the arm, along with my dad and me and stomped out of the room, sitting on the couch, arm and legs crossed lips pouting. "Bella, don't be like that, your dad was just having fun" I smiled and leaned down to kiss her pout away.**

**BPOV**

**James was to damn cute. He knew I wasn't mad at him and trying to keep up the charade was harder than I thought. Once he leaned down for the kiss, he smiled "I knew it" he chuckled against my lips and sat up straight. "James Michael Hunter!" I said to him with a wicked grin and he pulled me into his lap tickling me. "Stop it, James, I mean it. STOP! JAMES!" I was laughing so hard I could barely breathe. Finally Mr. Hunter and my dad came in and told us dinner was ready, we sat down and ate, our dad cleaned up afterwards so we could spend time together, we went to the media room to snuggle and watch a movie. I couldn't tell you what we watched, we ended up making out hot and heavy that night and went a little further than before, I actually let James touch my boobs, I don't know who moaned more and the touch, me or him he didn't try to take my shirt off or anything, but his hand slowly slid up my shirt and grazed my breast and I moaned, it felt incredible. He rubbed over my nipple and played with it, even pinched it a few times, I felt my panties getting wet and had to stop him "James, we need to stop." he sighed and dropped his head onto my shoulder "Bella, do you feel what you do to me?" he laid on top of me pushing his erection into me. "Yes, James, but I'm just not ready for that step, I'm sorry." I sat up, pushing my hair out of my face and trying to stop the tears from falling. "Sweetheart, what's wrong?" James asked. "You're just going to leave me to and it'll be all my fault because I'm not ready, again. I'm sorry. It's just not something I can hand out, I hope you can understand. And if you decide you need it, please just break up with me and don't go screwing around behind my back at college, I just really couldn't take that kind of rejection. Just be upfront with me, that's all I ask." I was full out sobbing now. James pulled me into his chest and was shushing me, "Bella. I'm not breaking up with you just because you're not ready for sex. I'll wait. Promise." He kissed the top of my head and just held me until I calmed down. My dad came in and luckily the movie was still playing and it was dark in there, so he couldn't see "Bells, I'm headed home, you wanna ride?" he asked. "No thanks, James is giving me one." I smiled. "O.K., see you at home. Night James, drive carefully." he smiled and looked towards me when he walked out. "Wow, no curfew." James smiled. "Well, I am almost 18. I hope he realizes that." I laughed and James hugged me tighter. "So, we're good, right? You understand I'm not going anywhere and I'm not pressuring you into **_**anything.**_**" he stressed. "Yes, I understand." I kissed him softly and snuggled into his arms as he stroked my hair. **

**We had a great weekend, but it was over way to fast, James leaving was hard and I moped Monday in school. Mike tried cheering me up, Alice tried pissing me off, she'd try talking loudly to Jess about Edward and his new girlfriend at Oxford, I guess he'd met her there 3 weeks in and they'd been together since, I'm not saying it didn't hurt, but I didn't let her see it, Mike looked at me and said 'Ouch', I rolled my eyes, "Please, it'll be over before she knows what hit her." he laughed and we continued with the rest of our day. **

**It was the week of my birthday and I wasn't looking forward to it. James wasn't going to be able to be here this weekend of all weekends, my 18th**** birthday.**

**I walked into History on Monday and Mike had a balloon and cupcake on my desk with a note "Sorry I can't be here for the real thing, but I plan on making up for it more than you know. ~ J"**

**I smiled. "Did he like mail this to you or something?" I asked. "No he gave it to me when he was home a few weeks ago." He smiled. "Thanks Mike, I'll let him know you pulled it off flawless." I smiled. The rest of the week was filled with little surprises and long phone calls every night to James, thanking him for everything. Thursday night started the fight, all my fault of course.**

"**I can't believe you couldn't just tell your coach you had a family event." I yelled. "Bella. I'm sorry. He wouldn't let me miss practice tomorrow, we have a big game coming up and they're all mandatory. What do you want me to do?" he tried to stay calm. "I- I have to go." I slammed the phone down and turned it off, not sleeping a wink and calling Rose, crying to her. "Bella, it's not the end of the world. It's one birthday and he's done all these little things for you, to show you he cares, right?" she asked. "yeah." I said barely above a whisper. "Then get over it. Go to sleep. Call him tomorrow and apologize for being a bitch." she laughed. I laughed with her and thanked her she then told me that I was coming up there next weekend to finish the wedding plans. They'd delayed getting married until after their freshman year of college due to all the stress of adjusting so they'd get married this summer and we were finalizing everything so all we had to due was wait for the date now. I agreed and she warned me Alice would be there as well, but she'd be staying with Jasper. I sighed relief and she said we could double with her and Emmett if James was up for it. I told her if we were together after tomorrow, we would. She laughed and said everything would be fine. I told her to give Emmett my love and said I'd fill her in on everything in an e-mail tomorrow. I hung up and turned off my phone again and didn't get any sleep again.**

**I arrived at school just in time for first bell, Mike was all smiles and I rolled my eyes at him "Mike, not today." I growled. "Bells, today is **_**the **_**day!" he smiled and stressed the word the. "Mike!" I growled. He held up his hands in surrender and mumbled something, I rolled my eyes and ignored him, not even wanting to be here, but dad telling me I wasn't allowed to skip today. So I was even more pissed off at that fact. As I was walking to second period, Alice bumped straight into me "Oh, sorry, didn't see you there." she sneered at me. I rolled my eyes and walked around her and headed towards my class. "I heard there was trouble in paradise, I guess he's dumping you too, since you don't put out! What are you waiting for virgin?!?!?" Alice screamed down the hall. That did it, I was pissed. "Alice I've had enough of your shit! You stand by your brother like he's some God damn Saint! Even when he fucking cheated on me with these two sluts, that shows just how good of a fucking friend you actually were and you know nothing about James and I! There is nothing wrong between us, he is not leaving me because I won't sleep with him and he is not cheating on me like your fucking two-timing brother. James loves me, so fuck off Alice and leave me the fuck alone! We're not friends so STOP talking to me!!!" and I walked away. "Bells, that was awesome." Mike came up and put his arm around me. "I'm just so tired of her being a bitch to me every single day. It's bad enough having these doubts in my head that he might leave me because I'm not ready to have sex yet, but to have her throwing shit like that in my face all the time, it finally wore me out, especially after James and I had a fight last night because he can't be here tonight." And I started to cry, Mike pulled me into a hug. **

"**Bella, James loves you. He's done all these things because he loves you more than anyone or anything, he's never done anything like this for anyone, not even Vicky and they were together forever." he continued as we walked down the towards 3****rd**** period. Finally it was lunch time and our lunch table was decorated in balloons and a cake and a few pizza's. I shook my head and looked at Mike "Again?" I asked. "No. Not everything. The cake, yes, the balloons and the pizza were us." Mike laughed. I hugged everyone and thanked them and we all had pizza and cake, Alice and her bitches stared and gave dirty looks all lunch period.**

**Finally school was over and I finished all my work, so I had nothing to bring home, Mike walked me to my locker and out to my truck, which was all decorated. I walked over to my truck and James walked around the front, smiling with a bouquet of wild flowers. I ran towards him and he sat the flowers on the hood of the car and opened his arms for me and swung me around. "Hey sweetheart." he kissed my head and hugged me tight. "I thought you couldn't be here." I said crying into his chest and Mike was behind me laughing, "Bells, I wanted to break down and tell you today, but after your fight with Alice, I couldn't." he smiled. "You fought with Alice?" James smiled and held me at arms length. "Yeah" I shrugged. "I don't want to talk about it." I hugged him. "You look like shit babe." he smiled and kissed me. "Let's get you home and cleaned up, we've got a big date tonight. Drop me at my house so I can shower and get ready and I'll pick you up at 6 p.m., there is a package on your bed and that's what you're to wear, don't worry, it'll fit, all of it, Rose helped pick it out so if any of it you don't like, yell at her, please, NOT me." James blushed, kissed me on the cheek and hopped out of the truck waving as he ran up to his house.**

**I drove home very happy, feeling bad for being a bitch yesterday and wanting to strangle Rose for not saying something to me, I should have known, she was way to understanding last night, she didn't yell or say she was going to kick James' ass once. Damn it! I didn't pick up on it! SHIT!!! I was going to bitch her out when I got home.**

**I ran up stairs and called her immediately and it went to voice mail "Rosalie Hale-Whitlock, don't think you can avoid me! I'm pissed at you for more than one reason! First off you knew what James had done and had even conspired with him and second, Alice has gotten way out of hand, if you don't reign her in, I won't be able to be in my own brother's wedding, because I won't be able to refrain form killing the little pixie bitch!" I screamed into the phone and hung it up. I ran into the shower, using James' favorite strawberries and crème everything from head to toe, I guess this explains the pedicure and manicure I'd received on Wednesday and everything was a pretty shade of red, not fire engine, more like cherry. I opened the box to see what they had picked out for me and about died, I was so going to kill Rose and if James had seen the undergarments, I was going to die of embarrassment. It was all from Fredrick's of Hollywood. I didn't even know they made fucking clothes. The dress was quite pretty, not too bad, it was a red satin with a black lace overlay and spaghetti straps and sinfully short, not to mention the wrap around red stilettos Rose picked out to go with them, for undergarments she has a pair of red satin thongs and a not saying NO BRA NEEDED!!! I'm so going to kill her next weekend!!! It also stated to do smoky eyes leave my hair down in soft natural waves. I finished getting ready at about 10 minutes until 6 and my dad walked through the door as I hit the last step and stared at me with his jaw slightly dropped. "Um, dad, there's a fly in your mouth." I giggled. "Bells, go get your camera, I've got to take pictures, you look beautiful." he smiled at me. I blushed but ran upstairs to get my camera for him. I sat on the couch to put on my shoes before James got there and dad took a couple of pictures before there was a knock, dad yelled for him to come in, it was James, he walked in and our mouths dropped at the same time, he'd gotten a hair cut, and he had on an all black suit with a red tie. My dad snapped a few pictures of us together an we were off.**

**We drove to a nice romantic French restaurant with dancing he kept complementing me on my looks all night and how beautiful I looked in that dress I told him I missed his hair. "I had to get it cut anyhow sweetheart. I have an internship interview with the head of the corrections department in Seattle where I can work a dew hours and earn college credit and graduate almost a semester early, won't that be great!" he smiled. "What? When?" I asked excited for him. "Monday afternoon, I'll have a lot of weekends and I know it'll interfere with our time, but it'll be daytimes, since I'm in college, I can't work the overnight, Charlie said you can come and stay, I already talked to him, it's all part of your birthday surprise, you'll be able to actually come and sleep over at my place and if you're not comfortable with that, Emmett and Rose said you're always welcome there ands they're only about 10 minutes from me. Isn't this great!" James smiled again and pulled me to the dance floor. I hugged him close and kissed him passionately, I think I was the happiest woman in the world at this point and time. The dames ended and James stayed with me there, dropping to one knee, a light beaming only on us and I looked at him I started to shake I was so nervous, soft music started to play and James cleared his throat and looked up at me with those baby blues. "Bella. I know we haven't dated very long, but I just know that you're the one I'm meant to be with. I can't go a single day without thinking about you and I'm miserable when you're not around. I hate not being w-with you. I hate arguing with you. I love when you pout, I just love everything about you. What I'm trying to say Bella, is, Will you do me the honor of being with me forever and being my wife? Bella, Will you marry me?" James looked up to me eyes sparkling and one single tear down his cheek. I lifted my thumb to wipe it away and slowly shook my head yes. "I can't hear you Bella, you're making me nervous here." he smiled at me again and some of the patrons laughed. "Yes! Yes James Hunter I will marry you!" he grabbed my left hand and slid my ring on and lifted himself up, kissing me deeply and all of a sudden I'm being squeezed from behind and lifted off the ground "James, you hurt her and so help me God!" It wad Emmett. "Emmett!" I squealed. I turned to see my dad and Rose and Mrs. Clearwater there too, she was holding dads hand. .'!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WTF!!!**

**I sent him a look that said we would talk later. **

**I finished hugging my family and friends, James' dad was there and said I could call him dad now Esme and Carlisle were there, Jasper was there, no Alice, he hugged me and said he was just stopping by, Rose informed him and he wanted to watch the proposal, he even congratulated James, that made me feel good when he shook his hand and of course Mike was there. I punch him in the arm for being a fucking girl, he'd known the longest about this, besides the dad's. The ring was beautiful, when I really looked at it, I turned to James, "This was your moms, wasn't it?" I asked. "Well, kind of. It was my grandmother's and then my mom's, when my dad got it, he added another stone to it, so I did the same thing to it, nothing too big, because I know you don't like big and flashy." he smiled and kissed me again. We all sat down and had a wonderful evening of dinner and dancing. When we were finished with dinner James and I went for a walk on First beach, he wrapped his jacket around me and I slipped off my shoes and we held hands, him kissing mine every so often, no words needed. "How soon do you want to get married?" I asked. I truly had no idea that he was even thinking about this, so I was still in a little state of shock. Well, I'd want it to be at least another year or so. I want you out of high school of course and I'd really like to be out of college, so I'd be working by then, if that's O.K. with you." he smiled. "That's fine by me. I'd like a Spring wedding" I smiled. "Spring? Why?" James questioned. "Because it's a new start. Everything's fresh. It'd be our fresh, new start!" I smiled. "You amaze me you know!" he kissed my head and turned me to him to give me a proper kiss.**

"**This has been the best birthday ever! I am so sorry for being a bitch last night. Do you forgive me?" I pouted. "Hey, no fair. You pouted." James smiled.**

**We walked the beach a while longer and then decided to call it a night.**

**He drove me home and we didn't want to part, he sent his dad a text saying he was at my house and he'd be home later.**

**We walked over to the sofa and he slipped off his shoes and tie, unbuttoned his shirt and untucked it, laid against the back of the couch and I laid in front of him, we crabbed the big quilt and snuggled into it, his arms wrapping tightly around me, our hands entwined, him kissing the back of my neck, sucking lightly, leaving little marks, I'm sure, maybe a few big ones as well and testing my self control. "Goodnight James, I love you." I snuggled closer, feeling his 'love' for me. "Goodnight Bella, love you too. Sweet dreams baby!" and he kissed me softly before we drifted off to sleep.**

**A/N:**

**So?**

**Like???**

**Did I Catch you off guard???**

**Next chapter is REACTION….**

**Someone is NOT happy!!!**

**I'm putting links to her dress, etc… the bottom…. Too lazy to go back and forth to my home page…**

**READ AND REVIEW!!!!!**

**Bella's Outfit and Ring:**

**.com/Cascading_Lace_Dress/21276,default,?cgid=cl26**** (dress)**

**.com/Wrap_Up_Stiletto/12073,default,**** (shoes)**

**.com/Rio_Thong_Panty/53204,default,?cgid=pa9**** (panties)**

**.com/art_deco_platinum_engagement_**** (ring) James Added the sapphire ring around.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Trading Yesterday**

**Chapter 4**

BPOV

It was finally time for my graduation.

I was graduating from High School as Valedictorian and my AS in nursing.

So I'd be entering into college as a junior. James was so proud of me, he wasn't happy however that I wasn't going to be going to UW to college. Carlisle had worked out a program with the Dean for me to do work study with him at the hospital, that way I could do my work hands on and learn under one of the best doctors in the country. James would be up every other weekend and I'd be there the opposite weekends to see him, as Carlisle took off every other weekend, that helped a little.

Our relationship had been a little strained, due to the distance, but we worked through it and he was working hard to graduate early. The Police Academy picked up his scholarship, so he was able to quit baseball and that left more time to study and take extra classes, that made him happy. He took Police Academy classes on the weekends so he'd be finished with that when he graduated college and would go in as an officer, we'd be starting off pretty comfortably.

I was already looking for houses, he wanted an apartment and I refused, I wanted a house and a big dog and I pouted, he told me he'd think about it. I knew I'd won.

It was time to get ready for Rose and Emmett's wedding, so I had to deal with Alice, I pretty much ignored her. She had to walk down with Emmett's friend Steve and I walked with Jasper, he whispered in my ear "James just smiles bigger every time I see him looking at you." we'd just past him and he'd smiled really big, I'd giggled and shook my head "Jasper no bigger than Alice does with you, except when you talk to me." He laughed out loud and Emmett looked at us, we both shrugged and Alice glared at us as we made our way up the aisle.

The ceremony was beautiful and finally over. At the reception, James asked what type of wedding I wanted and I said I would like it at Esme's house in her butterfly garden, I felt him tense "What?" I asked. "Anywhere but there. Not your ex's house." he groaned. "It's not like I was married to Edward, James. We dated. It's just so beautiful there. I want a Spring Wedding." I told him. "Well, we have plenty of time to think about it, so don't worry about it." he smiled and kissed my head, signaling he wasn't going to argue tonight, knowing Carlisle and Esme were very close to me and treated me like their daughter.

The next few months flew by and we were having a huge Thanksgiving dinner at The Cullen's with everyone, except Edward, saying he had some hard finals coming up. I'd questioned Carlisle on some of those items, because I wasn't finding much of these things difficult, even the 48 hour shifts, I knew it'd be different once I was married, I'd want to be with James all the more, so I was enjoying it now. He said Edward was just home sick.

James was uncomfortable for some reason today and we'd argued this morning, so it was tense between us and it was again about our wedding, he kept bringing it up. I wasn't ready to think about it. It was too early, maybe this coming Easter I would start planning for next, so I had a good 6 months or more, not to mention I had Alice staring at me smugly, because she knew James and I were fighting.

Emmett stood up to toast, thankfully and then shocked us all "Rose and I are having twins! We're due in May. She's 3 months and we want it to be a surprise." he smiled like the proud papa bear he is. I ran out of my chair and hugged them both as did Alice. We were so excited. I couldn't wait to be an aunt. Charlie was smiling like an idiot and gave Emmett a huge hug and Rose a kiss on the cheek.

James shook Emmett's hand and asked to talk to him outside in private, Emmett looked at me over his shoulder and I shrugged.

After dinner James said he wasn't feeling well and said he just wanted to go to his dads and rest and asked if I minded going home with Rose and Emmett, I said no, but I'd rather go and take care of him, he said he was just worn out and needed sleep. I gave him a kiss goodnight and told him to call me in the morning, he smiled and said he would.

I rode back with Rose and Emmett and cornered Emmett as soon as Rose went to take her bath.

"So Em, what did you and James talk about outside tonight?" I asked. "Um, he's just worried about the state of you and his relationship and asked for advise." he shrugged. "Oh, so going home and being alone was the advice you gave him?" I folded arms and took my cop stance. "No, I actually told him he should take you out to the beach for a romantic walk and some alone time, but he shrugged it off, saying every time he's alone, he always wants to have sex and you turn him down." Emmett arched his eyes at me. "You're fucking kidding me." I threw my hands in the air. I took off to my room, I was going to change and get to the bottom of this shit and now, I was tired of this back and forth, I want to wait, no, I want you shit and it always being my fucking fault. Bullshit! I came downstairs in my jeans and sweatshirt and chucks and grabbed my keys to my truck and said over my shoulder, "While Rose is shopping tomorrow, we're trading in my truck for a car" and walked out the door.

I arrived at James' and again, no one answered the door, so I let myself in.

I heard rock music playing loudly on the deck and knew what James was doing in the heated pool. I walked out and stood on the side with my arms crossed until he noticed me, looking at my watch, 10 minutes went by until he knew I was there. "Damn it Bella! I told you I wanted to be alone." he lifted out of the pool and stormed past me. I walked behind him into the house and yelled through the door "You want alone time James, I'll give it to you!" I slid off my ring and slid it under his door and waited in my truck, crying. "What the FUCK!" he came storming out of the house and pulling my truck door open. "Why is this off your finger?" he demanded. "You're the one who wants to be alone, not me James." I yelled back. "Come inside. We can discuss this in private." he stormed inside. I sat in my truck and cried, James walked back out and took my hand "Bella, please can talk inside." he asked. I shook my head and wiped my tears with my sleeves. We sat on the couch and I pulled me knees up to my chest and rested my head on them, while James brought out two sodas. "Thanks" I smiled. He handed me back my ring "Please put this back on, it's not meant to come off, Bella. Really." he smiled and kissed me. "Bella, I just feel like were drifting apart. I can't handle this shit! It's just all this stress, our jobs and life, school and family, everything is getting in the way, of us. I want it to be just us and at dinner with everyone else, that wasn't family, that just got really irritating to me, I'm sorry, I know they're like family to you and I try to understand, I just can't, I'm not close to Vicky's family still and I can't pretend to understand your closeness to Edward's." James sneered. "What? Really?" I stood up and paced. "I can't believe you're asking me that! Carlisle is like a second father and Esme is more of a mother than mine can ever think of being and I used to have Alice as a sister until she became this hideous bitch!!! But I still have Carlisle and Esme." I looked at him. "I'm not arguing with you Bella." James crossed his arms. "Then what is this? What are we doing?" I asked him. "I'm telling you I don't think you should spend so much time with them." he stated. "James. Out of all the time we've been together, you've never been like this, what's going on?" I asked. "Fine you want to know?" he shouted at me and I flinched back. "You know what. No. I really don't care, not with that attitude. I have a big day tomorrow with Emmett. So if you'll excuse me." I got up and walked out, slamming the door as I left, making sure I turned off my phone as I left. I got home and walked in the door, slamming it. "Bella? Is that you?" Emmett's voice boomed. "Yeah. I'm going to bed." I ran up the stairs and tried to slam my door but Rose was there before I could. "What's going on babe?" she rubbed my back. I told her everything and she was pretty pissed. She called Emmett up and told him what happened and he took off down stairs and I heard him taking off. "Rose, I don't want to lose him, but I'm NOT giving up Esme and Carlisle." I said. "You shouldn't have to. He should understand that." she said.

"I can't do this, the arguing and not trusting or whatever it is that he's doing, I can't do it." I sighed. "I'm just going to sleep on it and see if he talks to me before he leaves for school." Rose nodded and gave me a hug and I climbed under the sheets, drifting into a restless sleep.

I was awoke the next morning by Emmett. "Bella, let's go. We'll get breakfast on the road and talk, c'mon, the roads are dead now." he was sitting on my bed bouncing like Alice, only with more force. "What the fuck time is it?" I asked. "It's 4a.m., we'll get into Seattle around 7 and then be there when they open and get in out. Sound good?" he smiled. I rolled my eyes at him and shoved him with my foot. "Get out so I can get dressed." I smiled. I threw on a pair of jeans, a black and purple stripped sweater, my black knee boots, ran my fingers through my hair and sprayed some anti-frizz junk on it, grabbed my jacket, scarf and hat after I'd done all the brushing teeth and light make-up junk.

We finally arrived in Seattle and after looking around forever, I found what I wanted. I wanted an Audi and mom and Phil said I could spend up to $40,000 on a car, they were proud of me for going to medical school and for doing something with my life, this was an early graduation present. Emmett shook his head and said dad and James were going to flip a brick when I drove up in this, I really didn't care and I wanted the red one with the special black leather interior.

We went inside and Emmett made the deal, dropping Phil's name got the car cheaper, not like I cared what the bastered paid for it, Emmett called me over to sign the papers and the sales men looked at me. "This is for you sweetcheeks." he smiled. "She isn't your sweet cheeks" Emmett growled and snatched the keys as we made our way to the car. "So do you want me to tell you why James is acting the way he is?" Emmett asked after folding himself into my new car. "Why? And it better be good and not some stupid shit…" I was in the middle of my rant when Emmett starts. "Edward, he's coming home for a few weeks, he's got a long break in between finally and he's coming home." Emmett smiled. I just froze. I hadn't seen Edward in almost 4 years and why hadn't I known he was coming home? "Emmett, why wouldn't anyone tell me he was coming home? Forks isn't that big. I would have ran into him sometime, unless he stayed holed up in their house." I sighed. "Why is he so worried anyways? Acting like a total lunatic is pissing me off, did he tell you I took the ring off and gave it back yesterday? By the look, I'm guessing no. Yeah, it's back on, but still he was an ass and said he needed 'alone time' WTF? All he has is fucking alone time. I was going to make it permanent!" I smirked, being in the bitchy mood I was. "Bells, look, try and work things out. He loves you and wants to marry you and I've even kinda grown fond of James. You know we hang out a little on campus right?" Emmett asked. "No, he doesn't really tell me anything about campus life." I sighed and ran my fingers through my hair. "You know, lets go see dad and then I've got a shift in a little while at the hospital, I can deal with James later." I smiled. "O.K., we're suppose to go have beers later though." Emmett smiled. "Fine, go, don't let me stop you from being friends." I smiled.

We pulled into the station and a few cops were out there and the whistled until they saw it was me and Emmett and Emmett shot them dirty looks, openly even yelled "Chief Swan is going to have an aneurysm!" We walked out with him and he looked out at the car and to Emmett and slapped Emmett upside the head and turned as red as the card and then at me and told us to go to his office, NOW! He was on the verge of purple. "What the hell were you thinking letting her get that FUCKING car Emmett!" Dad insisted. "Hey! Phil said whatever she wanted, we went to the top of the price range and she wanted a sporty car." Emmett finished. "James isn't going to like you driving that car." dad finished. "'t !" I got up and shouted. " I am my own person, has everyone forgotten this? Rose didn't get any shit when she got the bright red BMW, did she? NOOOOOO or when she wears the tiny little scraps you call clothes, nothing is said! But as soon as Bella does something, it's 'James isn't going to like that!' well, I don't care any more! I am me, not him! I have to please ME!" I grabbed my keys and stormed out, running into none other than James on my way out, I looked up at him grimaced and stormed out, he tried to grab onto my arm, but Emmett grabbed him first and shook his head "She's really pissed, don't provoke her right now." he sighed.

I took off towards my one solitude. La Push beach, where I could think in peace and quiet.

I arrived down at the Rez and saw a bonfire going, I sighed, maybe sometime with my old friends is what I needed. I phoned Dr. Cullen and told him I'd be late and filled him in on what happened, I didn't hide anything from him, even the part about me knowing Edward was coming home. He apologized about not telling me, saying that was Edward's asking. I told him I understood and won't bother him, Dr. Cullen told me to take the night off, I thanked him and said goodnight and walked towards the beach. Jake saw me first and ran towards me "Bells! What are you doing here and alone?" he smiled his big smile. "Just needed some alone time." I sighed. "well, would you like some alone time with old friends?" he smiled. "Yes, I think that's what I need." I smiled. I sat on my old log and Jake brought me his jacket like old times and I sipped my beer, feeling like someone was watching me, but not seeing anyone, after the bonfire was over, I sat and talked to Jake for a few hours, we watched the sun come up together and then I told him I needed to go, my family would be worried. He walked me to my car and whistled, asking when I got this and I told him I just got it. And I'd come to give him a ride someday. He hugged me and said he hopped everything worked out.

I never saw Edward the entire time he was home, Dr. Cullen informed me of his arrival and departure and said he was just a hermit at the house, he was stressed out with his upcoming finals and some personal issues. I told him I understood, I had the same things going on, Dr. Cullen nodded in understanding, hell, I had only seen James once in those few weeks as well, due to the fact that he was taking his finals, he would be graduating soon and would be moving back to forks to be an officer.

The weeks between Thanksgiving and Christmas were stressful and busy. I was working like crazy and had hardly anytime to myself. Esme was begging me to help her with the annual hospital fundraiser for the children's wing. After weeks of begging I finally gave in. We were going to do a black and white silent auction ball. She called all her contacts in the neighboring cities and towns and after work I'd run with her on the days I could to meet these people and be introduced as the new head nurse of the children's wing and share my vision for the children, I would be the new head nurse after the first of the year and was nervous and excited all in one, plus I would be working on my PhD.

I informed James of the ball on the 18th of December and he said he wasn't going to attend. When I asked why, he said "I have to study for my final and it's imperative that I pass this and some silly ball isn't necessary for me to attend, you'll have Esme and Carlisle there for you. You don't mind attending alone do you?" I glared at him. "You know James, just forget I asked at all! I can't do this relationship alone. I need you by my side. I would love to introduce you as my fiancé and Charlie is going to be there, I know he'd love to introduce you as one of his newest and Forks finest, but just forget it!" I screamed at him and took the ring off and handed it back. "...BACK. I can't do this any more." I said in a softer more defeated tone and turned and walked away, getting into my car and driving away, off to the hospital for my 24 hour shift, puffy eyes and all.

"Bella, may I see you in my office?" Dr. Cullen asked. I walked in and sat down in the chair. "Yes, sir?" I questioned. "Is there anything you'd like to talk about Bella?" He asked. I broke down and he came around the front of the desk and held me at about that time a knock came at the door "Yes?" he asked sounding annoyed. "Dad, Um, it's me, Alice." I sighed and sat up, wiping my tears, "I'll start my rounds, I'll be f-ffine." I stuttered out and grabbed a tissue, standing up and reaching the door, I opened it with my head down so I didn't have to meat her eyes and give her the satisfaction of running off and telling Edward. "Bella, we'll talk later." Carlisle said with an authorative tone. I shook my head, as to not lose my voice. I went to the break room to breakdown and cry is what I did and I think Carlisle realized that, not even 10 minutes passed and the door opened, I heard soft footsteps, not Carlisle's and dreaded someone else seeing this. "Bella are you O.K.?" A soft voice asked. SHIT! It was Alice, of all FUCKING people, ALICE!!! "Why would you care?" I snapped. "Look, I know I've been a bitch, but when Edward was home this last time, he and I talked and he asked me to apologize to you and I haven't seen you to do so, you've kind of been hidden away with my mom planning this ball and I'm in Seattle most all the time at school and I'm sorry, I can't believe I've wasted so much fucking time being a nasty bitch to you and over my stupid ass brother! Jasper was so right! He's been telling me all along about you being in the right and I didn't want to see it, I wanted to believe my brother, even though I know he cheated on you and I never said anything, God, I was the worst friend ever! You were always there for me with everything, every fucking think and I haven't been here for you, we even missed out on all the fun shit for Rose's wedding together, FUCK! Maybe we can still have fun for your's?" she hinted, grabbing my hand. I pulled it back and said barely above a whisper "there isn't going to be a wedding." and broke down, she grabbed me and held me and I grabbed on to her, because at this point and time I missed the fuck out of her and sure, she'd pissed me off a lot and hurt me a lot, but I still loved Alice, she was my sister I never had! "Wanna talk about it?" she asked. I shook my head yes, but not here, too many ears. We went to her dads office and he said we could use it, he went and grabbed us coffee and smiled and hugged and kissed us both, telling me not to worry, I could go home after or to his home after since Alice was home if I needed some time. I told Alice everything that's happened over the last few months with James and how he was jealous of my relationship with her parents, but I'd never say that to them, It mostly had to do with Edward, he just put it on them to be 'macho' and shit. Alice then told me that her and Jazz finally got engaged, they were having a party on Christmas Eve for their engagement and she'd love for me to be there and I told her I wouldn't miss it. She said her and Jasper would be at the Black and White and she'd make Jasper save me a dance. We were going to sit down after the new year and work out all of our problems and get our friendship back on track, because we missed each other so much and she wanted me to be her maid of honor. I hugged her tightly and cried. We walked out to our cars and she giggled when she saw my new one, saying she was impressed. I told her I needed a change and this made me happy.

After our talk, I was actually feeling better and ready to go back to work, I thanked her and she said she was leaving tomorrow morning, I told her we could meet for coffee after my shift, since it was a 24 hour one. She agreed and she told me just to come over after work and Esme would have breakfast ready, since Carlisle would be famished by then. I agreed and gave her one more hug and jogged back inside to find Carlisle.

He smiled when he found me and I told him I was ready to continue, "You and Alice made up?" he asked. "We're working on it." I smiled. "Good. I miss having both my daughter's together!" he smiled and hugged me. "Now, What's up with James? He's having jealousy issues?" he asked. "Something like that. He's 'too busy' to attend the ball and 'to busy' for everything else it seems, so I just can't take it anymore." I sighed. "He's not happy with all the time you spend with our family is he? I could tell at Thanksgiving. He couldn't leave fast enough." Carlisle smiled. I put my head down ashamed. "I can't be with someone who doesn't accept your family Carlisle. You're my second family, with or without Edward and Alice. I love you guys. And I always will." I smiled a real smile. "Bella, you can't leave your fiancé for us." he grimaced. "Yes, I can and yes, I did! He keeps getting jealous over stupid crap, like all the time I was spending with Esme, going to the businesses with her, he wasn't even in town, he was in Seattle in class, it's not like he could even talk to me! What did he have to be jealous of?" I asked. "I guess he feels threatened by our family. We're close and he knows it and he and Edward never got along, everyone knows it, Edward screwed up and he…" Carlisle stopped himself. "What?" I asked.

"Um, nothing, we need to go check on Jessica, she had he tonsils out yesterday and we need to make sure she doesn't have a fever or anything." he changed the subject. "Carlisle, please don't change the subject, what did Edward do?" I asked. "Bella, he knows he screwed up when he left. He went over to Oxford, jumped right into a serious relationship, or so he thought, she was crazy as shit, tried to her herself pregnant, she only wanted to land a rich man and never work, then he stopped dating until last year, dated a 'nice' girl, or so we all thought, Claire was her name, decent pretty well off family, she was a teacher, somehow, she got pregnant, she didn't want kids, Edward wasn't happy, but he wasn't pissed, just bad timing, faulty condom, he said he always uses them, anyways, she took a bottle of sleeping pills with a bottle of vodka, she was 3 weeks and miscarried, that's why Edward came home when he did and didn't want to see you, he felt like a failure, he didn't want you to know. He knew how happy you and James were. He saw you out one day and wanted to talk to you, but then saw your ring shining in the sun and remember you were taken and turned around and walked away." Carlisle sighed.

"So what, we couldn't be friends?" I asked. "Bella at that point and time would you have been his friend?" Carlisle asked seriously. "I guess I see your point, I really don't know. I mean that was the beginning of James' and I problems, so I don't know." I sighed. "Let's get this shift over with and go get some breakfast, Esme wants you to then get some rest, because she's taking you dress shopping for the ball." Carlisle smiled.

The next few hours dragged on and by the time the 24 hours were up, I was so tired and hungry, I couldn't wait to get to their house. I called Charlie and told him I was going their for breakfast and then was crashing afterwards and going shopping with Esme, for the ball, he said that was fine, but to come home for dinner, we were going out, he missed me, that was Charlie code for he wanted to talk to me. We arrived at the house and ate, afterwards, Esme let me use Edwards shower and bedroom to sleep in, she also gave me a pair of his boxers and tank to sleep in and said Alice would set out something for me to wear shopping before she left. I closed the room darkening curtains and snuggled into the sheets, still smelling of Edward, I closed my eyes and cried, cried for James, cried for Edward and cried for me. I had no idea what I was going to do now, I'd always been with someone, for the first time in a long time I was single and I had no idea how to do single. Everyone I knew was at college, I didn't even have anyone to hang out with. I finally fell asleep, waking up at 2 in the afternoon, stretching and seeing Alice's idea of shopping attire and laughing. I got up and dressed, I had on a black pleated-mini skirt, a blue fitted button down top with cap sleeves and ballet slippers, she left mascara and lip gloss as well as hair products, I finished up and walked downstairs, Carlisle was in his lounge pants and t-shirt and slippers, reading the paper, Esme, sitting beside him, head on her shoulder. "Ready, Bella?" she smiled. "Yes. Let's get this over with." I smiled. Carlisle winked at me and said "Bella, the dress is on us, !" and went back to reading the paper, before I could say anything, he dismissed us with his hand.

And we were off.

A/N:

Sorry, this took so long to get out… I was under the weather and so was my son… It's been so damn cold here… CRAP!!! We've had SLEET!!! SLEET!!! THIS IS FLORIDA!!! FLORIDA DOESN'T DO SLEET!!!

I had ICE on my windows one morning… How does a Floridian get ice off of their windows???

I had no idea there was ice on them or I would have left out earlier and warmed up my car, to melt the shit off, you know??!?!?!?!?!? But… NNNNNOOOOOOOOOO, I had no friggin' clue…

So here I am with my heat on HI and my windshield wipers on HI and I've got my wiper fluid streaming out trying to melt the shit, it was horrible, I was freezing and all I wanted was my cappuccino from McDonald's, so I was trying to hurry…

O.K…. Enough of my cold ranting, even though I am seriously freezing to death!!!!

What did you think???

READ AND REVIEW!!!!

Thanks for Reading!!!

Oh, Check out: Love & Obsession by michelly1/ id:5644447

I think it's a pretty good story for a first timer…

If you've got something good for me to read, send me a link, I'd love to read it…

Not a big fan of the vamp stuff, most of it's too over done…

Love Jasper and Bella and Emmett and Bella…

Take Care!!!

**Oh… **

**Do you like the fact that her and James are broke up??? **

**Tell me**

**PLEASE!!!!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Trading Yesterday**

**Chapter 5**

BPOV

Esme and I were putting the finishing touches on the ball.

It was beautiful, I'd never been to anything like this before, prom, wasn't even this elegant.

She had twinkle lights everywhere, making it very romantic, the tables had tea light candles and silver confetti all around to reflect the light the decorations were quite simple really, there were white roses in black vases and all the chairs were covered in white with black bows, it was simple and elegant. I was in awe.

Esme and I had went shopping for our dresses a month ago, right after James and I broke up, shortly before he started to try and when me back as well, something I still don't understand, but whatever. Esme had this crazy gleam in her eye when we went shopping and told me she had the perfect idea for a dress, something in an ivory color, because white would wash me out and a Grecian style dress, my hair pulled high on my head into a braided twist and then let it fall into an elegant ponytail. I just nodded and smiled, after all, she'd been to a million of these, I hadn't, she knew what she was doing.

I had finally finished everything I needed to be head nurse, so I could concentrate on that for a few months, before diving into my PhD duties again, I only had a few more to go, but I was knew I wanted to continue being a nurse, but knowing a doctor could never talk down to me, made me feel damn good! I also had the added stress that James was moving back to town, he'd be here after the New Year as well as would Jasper and I'd actually be working with him, he was interning with Dr. Moore, to become a Psychologist and I was actually moving out of Charlie's and into a little house I'd found and Esme was going to help me decorate this coming weekend.

I was overly excited, I'd never been on my own, my family was not happy about it of course and freaked out on me, didn't they always and my dad was Team James all the way, telling me I needed to take him back and give him a second chance and he was the best thing for me, blah, blah, blah, uuugghhhh!!! That's what I felt like saying! But, I kept my mouth shut. Jacob had become a close friend and confidant, I talked to him almost everyday and he and the guys were going to help me move and fix whatever needed to be fixed. Phil and mom ended up sending me $30,000 for graduation, I put it into the bank, since I was renting, I would use it for repair and such, my rent was cheap, the family had just put their mother into a nursing home and didn't want to sell their home, so they were only asking $300.00 a month, if I fixed it up, I could pant it anything within reason and if anything major needed to be done they'd reimburse me or deduct it from rent. It was a cozy little 2 bedroom home with 1 bathroom. A simple, yet nice kitchen, newer appliances and halfway updated kitchen, just not finished. Big yard and quite street, I was going to get a dog next week, I was very excited.

I awoke the morning of the ball to Alice bouncing on my bed. "When did you get in pixie?" I asked. "Oh, about 6:30" she smiled. I groaned and looked at the clock it was barely 8, "Why do I need to be up this early Alice?" I asked. "Well, we have to run over and make sure everything is set up perfectly and then got get your hair and make up done and finally, get you to my house to get ready and go, the limo will be there to get us at 7p.m. sharp and we have lots to do a full spa day ahead of us…" she bounced off the bed and handed me a pair of new sweats and I rolled my eyes at her. "You never amaze me Alice." I smiled.

We arrived at the spa to find Esme there just arriving and checking us all in.

We spent the day in massages, mud baths, waxing, buffing, painting and styling until it was time to go and looking at the clock it was already 5:30. Alice clapped her hands and smiled, we have to hurry. "Crap, Alice I forgot my undergarments at my house, can we run by quickly and get them?" I asked. She looked at Esme and she smiled and nodded, sharing a silent conversation, 'Yeah, just make it quick." she drove like a mad woman normally, so that was nothing new, we made it to my house in no time and we ran inside, my dad was there, just getting in from work, smiling, "Well, look at you two, you look great in sweats and fancy hair and make up." he smiled. "Oh, such the charmer, Charlie!" Alice chided as I ran to get my clothing. As we were leaving, there was a knock at the door, I answered since I was walking out anyway, it was a delivery guy with a huge bouquet of flowers. I looked at my dad and he put his hands up in a surrender mode and announced he was going to shower and we told him bye. Alice signed for the flowers and I handed him a tip, staring at the card as Alice led me to her car.

Bella~

I miss you!

I will be there soon.

Ever since you left I feel like a piece of me is missing, I can't live without you.

I don't want to live without you!

Please say we can have another try!

I want to take care of you, I want to be there for you!

I love you so very much!

Love ~

James!

"What the hell?" I yelled into the car.

"What's the matter?" Alice asked confused.

"James, he sends the flowers, wants to try and win me back! What the hell! Do I look stupid?" I shouted.

"Why the fuck do all the men in my life think I'll take them back once they dump me? I can't for the life of me think of why they would even think to get me back so soon! It's crazy! I am staying single for quite sometime! I do know that!" I huffed and crossed my arms over my chest and pouted, Alice just smiled.

We arrived at The Cullen's and Alice pulled me upstairs after grabbing a bottle of champagne, locking the door and turning up the music. We got dressed and polished off the champagne, we looked at the clock and noticed the limo would be here in a few, we walked downstairs, he parents waiting for us. "Where's Jasper?" I questioned. "Oh, he's meeting us there, his tux was the wrong…size, yeah, size and they had to fix it." Alice smiled. "Well, if the boy wasn't so damn tall." I shook my head, feeling the alcohol already it made me dizzy, Carlisle steadied me "Good thing dinner is served first." he chuckled and I agreed, I was famished.

We arrived at the ball and I was overwhelmed at the turn out, Carlisle quickly stole me away to introduce me to some key hospital people before too many drinks, he said. We mingled for about 45 minutes me grabbing a light snack here or there, someone new was always shoving more champagne in my hand and these board members were seriously creepy, Aro and his brothers Marcus and Casius Volturi, were the worst, Aro being the talker "Carlisle where are you hiding this gem in the hospital? She is gorgeous! We must have her at the next meeting, it would make it all the more interesting." he smiled and patted my ass. I looked at Carlisle and he replied "Aro, she is our new Peds head nurse! Please do not paw her! That is rude and disrespectful, she also use to date Edward in high school, I think that is just kind of creepy." Carlisle finished. Marcus barked out a laughed and made the perverted old man comment.

I excused myself from the group, being very uncomfortable and walked onto the patio.

I was standing out there as the music played and waiting for them to announce dinner, I was starving and just lost in my thoughts when I heard a familiar voice "Sis!" and big strong arms swing me around. Emmett and Rose had made it. I knew they'd bought tickets, but the twins were kicking her butt and she'd been feeling sick a lot and didn't do much except school, which she graduated soon, since she learned she was pregnant, she doubled a few classes and would graduate half a year early in January with James and Jasper, Emmett wouldn't graduate until summer, but that's because of sports. Emmett pulled me to the dance floor for a dance and I knew to talk, dad must have called him. "So, James is trying, huh?" he smiled down at me. "Em, please. I don't want to think or talk about that ass tonight. It was bad enough he sent a huge bouquet of flowers to the house today, with a sappy note and dad was all grinning like a fucking Cheshire cat. I mean really, it's not going to happen!" I was ranting and Emmett was grinning, then a tap on my shoulder and I turned around "May I have this dance?" I looked into his blue eyes and rolled mine, "Maybe later." I tried to walk away and he grabbed my arm. "James, that hurts." I stated. "Sorry." he loosened his grip. I was looking around for Alice or anyone to help and I couldn't find them anywhere, he was trying to pull me onto the dance floor "James, not now, please. This is just not the time or place. Thanks for the flowers, notes and everything you've been sending, but please, stop! It's not going to win me back!" I walked off and into the ladies room. I sat in there for a while trying to catch my breath and get a hold of myself, after what seemed like forever, Esme came flying through the doors, "Oh, good. There you are, we've got to make an announcement before they serve dinner and start announcing who's won what. Now, let's fix your lipstick and why were you in here sulking, Bella." she frowned. "James. The ass decided to show up. I am so over him Esme. I can't even begin to tell you. I just want to stay single and get a handle on my new job right now." I smiled. "Well, you can stay single, but you've still got to have fun, I'm hoping you win at least ONE of the things I've signed you up for as does Alice and Jasper." she smiled. I rolled my eyes "Esme, what did you do?" I asked. She played innocent "Nothing, nothing you won't lov… like." she smiled and winked. She grabbed me by the hand and led me to the stage, I couldn't see anyone, except those right in front.

"Ladies and Gentleman, I want to thank you all for coming tonight to support our children's wing of the hospital. Even though it's a small hospital, we try and make out sick patients happy and provide them with the best care we can and with your generous donations tonight we can make that happen. I would like to welcome the newest member to my fundraising staff and our new pediatric head nurse Ms. Bella Swan and tonight, I'm doing something a little different from the silent auction, but only right here, right now, since she's our newest and very single staff member, we're going to auction a date with Ms. Swan!" Esme smiled and I about fainted. I looked over to her and she winked. The room was in an uproar and men were shouting amounts.

"Quiet PLEASE!" she yelled into the microphone. "We have a ballot box set up to the left of the stage, put your bid on a piece of paper and the person with the highest bid wins a date with Ms. Swan for tomorrow evening, all expenses paid to limo ride, to Seattle's Finest 'Champagne' and dancing after at 'Club Twilight." A round of applause and wolf whistles came from the crowd. "Once your done, please take your seats so dinner may be served and we'll have these bids tallied by our board members, so it will be fair and we'll announce the winner shortly. Thank you for your support." She smiled and took us to our seats. "Esme, how do I know the person your sending me out there with isn't some damn crazy person!" I growled. She chuckled "Dear Bella. Do you think I'd do something like this if I didn't have background checks performed on all the guests." she smiled. I rolled my eyes again, knowing Esme, leaving no stone unturned.

Dinner was quiet, everyone smiling at me during dinner, I sat with Carlisle, Esme, Alice and Jasper, who finally arrived, the kept laughing amongst each other and I was feeling left out, excuse me, I'm going to go get some fresh air before I'm humiliated again." I smirked and walked to the balcony. I was standing there lost in my thoughts when an arm came around my shoulder, I looked up and it was my dad. "Hey princess. Why so down?" he smiled. "Oh, let's see, tomorrow I'm off on a date with some creeper, I'm sure and I'm just so aggravated right now." I sighed. "James won't leave me alone and I saw him first in line, he probably bid his entire trust fund on me." I shook my head. "He really does…" I held my hand up to stop my dad. "If he loved me, he could have saved all the arguments and just came to this with me dad, look he's here NOW!!! What is the difference? Only because he LOST me is he here. If we were still together, we both know he'd be at his house, brooding! I'm finished, nothing he can do will win me back!" I snapped. "Sorry dad, you don't deserve this." and then I heard Esme calling for me over the microphone, my dad hugged me and wished me luck.

I walked up to the stage "We had to very nice bide for you Bella. One we've decided that if they'd like may finish out the night with you tonight, here, we've several more hours of dancing and dessert and we'll even set a private table for the two of you, if the gentlemen wishes, the other of course still gets tomorrow and he would like to remain anonymous until then." she smiled. "So the gentleman with the second highest bid is James Hunter." Esme smiled, but it didn't reach her eyes and she looked at her table, Alice looked to Jasper who smiled and looked to his phone and a thumbs up. "Bella, you and James have the rest of the evening here, if he'd still like it." We were waiting for James to come to the table, but he never came up, I looked to Esme nervously, "O.K., well, some people only want 1st place and I can't blame them on this one, look at the beauty in front of me, the winning bid was a hard one to beat and it will redecorate our entire children's wing, down to new beds." she smiled and I gasped.

She thanked the people for bidding and to enjoy the rest of their evening.

We walked back to the table and Emmett came and asked me to dance once more before him and Rose left for the house, joy I got to listen to them tonight. "So, who was the lucky winner?" he asked. "I have no idea. He wished to remain anonymous until tomorrow evening, so it's probably some toad!" I snorted. "Wow. That's beautiful Bells!" Emmett boomed. "Shut it!" I slapped his chest. He hugged me close and asked when I moved into my place. "I move in this week, I can't wait. Carlisle actually is making me take a few days off, so I'll be settled right before Christmas." I smiled. "Still getting a dog right?" he asked. "Yep, going to look after the Christmas, wanna help?" I asked. He shook his head no. "Why?" I asked. "It'll make me want one and Rose said no way, until AFTER the babies are born." he sighed. I shook my head and laughed he was like a little kid. The song ended and we walked back to the table. I hugged Rose and Emmett goodbye and Charlie had already left.

I stayed and mingled a little while longer and then asked Esme if she and Carlisle would mind giving me a ride, she smiled and said the limo was ready whenever I was. Alice and Jasper walked me out and hugged me, they were leaving in the morning, Alice wanted to hear all about my date tomorrow night, she was bouncing, I shook my head and repeated my thoughts of him being a 'toad' and she frowned "Bella, you can't judge, he might just be shy." Alice scolded. "Sorry Alice." I frowned. "I'll call you with all the wonderful details tomorrow." I smiled and hugged them both goodnight.

I got home and undressed, my head reeling from all the champagne and events of tonight.

And then to look forward to my mystery date. I fell into a deep sleep.

A/N:

I know this is a little shorter than usual, but I had to cut it short…

The "Date Winner" will be a chapter all it's own…

This was kind of a filler…

The good stuff is yet to come…

Link to Bella's dress:

javascript:popupwin('.?PRODUCT%3C%3Eprd_id=845524446243130&FOLDER%3C%3Efolder_id=282574492715014&bmUID=1263325566575',515, 700,'0451008295644');


	6. Chapter 6

**Trading Yesterday**

**Chapter 6**

BPOV

I was extremely nervous about tonight, I had no idea of who or what to expect.

My luck it would be Mike Newton, he's been after me since James and I broke up, hell, he's been after me since Edward and I broke up, James just beat him to the punch and always being James' friend, he was off to the side, we'd stayed friends and we always talked, James of course was never happy about that, but didn't say to much, because he knew most of my friends were the guys from the old baseball team, especially after everything that happened after Edward and I broke up, he ended up with most of our friends and the ones he didn't end with, went away to college and James had the baseball team take care of me, so they were like big brothers, Mike just always wanted more, but out of respect for James never acted on it.

Now I would be worried all day about who I would end up with tonight.

Esme called at noon telling me a limo was picking me up to get my hair and make up done at the local spa and to be ready in 30 minutes in just sweats, I was all set, so I put my Chucks on and threw my hair in a ponytail, grabbed my purse and waited.

20 minutes later there was a knock, but it wasn't the limo driver, it was a delivery guy with a bouquet of white and pink tulips, I signed for them and handed him a tip, took the card and placed the flowers on the table, the card read:

_Can't wait to meet you this evening._

_You looked so beautiful last night, _

_it was hard to stay away,_

_but _

_I wanted tonight to be a surprise._

_Sincerely,_

_The Winner._

I was truly baffled now as to who this could be. I had no idea.

The next knock startled me and I jumped up to get the door, it was the limo driver, I grabbed my purse and was off.

I spent the next 2 hours getting beautified.

By the time I got home, I had enough time to put on my dress and shoes and say bye to my dad before the limo was back.

I walked timidly to the limo and when the door was opened, I noticed no one inside, the driver handed me a note.

_I know the suspense has got to be killing you, but I will be meeting you at the restaurant._

_Sorry for the change in plans. Last minute snafu._

_Please forgive me._

_See you there._

_~W_

I was about to go out of my mind!

I at least had champagne to enjoy on the way there with raspberries and strawberries, his loss.

I called Esme and told her, she said she'd heard there was some sort of problem, but everything would be fine once I got there. I told her of the flowers and I'd snapped a picture earlier, to show my mystery date, incase he didn't get to see them in person, you know if it was an internet order, I thought it'd be polite, Esme, shrieked like Alice and loved them.

My ride to the restaurant was pleasant, but left me to my thoughts, I was nervous about the upcoming few weeks, I would be moving out on my own, starting a new job as Head Nurse, being trusted to run an entire department, that was huge and being single for the first time in years.

Soon we were at the restaurant and the driver was opening the door and waiting for me with his hand outstretched to help me out was none other than Edward.

I gasped when I saw him and almost retracted my hand. But then thought to myself, no he paid for this, let him have this night.

"Bella, you look, Wow, I just don't think there are words for how beautiful you've become over these last four years. Pictures do you no justice." he smiled. "Pictures?" I frowned. "Yes, I'm afraid every time my parents come, they show me all your pictures, good and bad and bad the ones with James in them." he chuckled. "Oh. Um, well then you don't know we're no longer together then do you?" I said. "No, no one said anything to me, honestly. I'm sorry." he sighed leading me into the restaurant. "So why did you have Jasper bid so high last night?" I smiled. "How do you know Jasper did my bidding?" It makes sense now? He was late to dinner, he kept snapping pictures with his phone all night and Alice kept making us take these stupid pictures." I smiled. "So how did they keep the good news to themselves that James and I were no longer a couple? We've been over for a few weeks now. I would have thought even your mom would have said something." I shook my head in a little laugh. "I guess they didn't think it there's to tell." he smiled. "Can I ask why?" he looked at me puzzled. "Well there were a few factors. The first being the same reason you left me." I said with as much venom as possible and could see that it stung still. "The second being your family, he was and still is jealous with the relationship I have with your parents. He thinks it'll throw me into your arms again." I laughed dryly. Edward had hope in his eyes, which I was getting ready to shoot down. "We don't have to worry about that, this was just a charity date and we all know that, just something you bought and paid for." I snapped. "Bella, it's not like that. I know you wouldn't have gone out with me otherwise." he started. "I had to brainstorm with my mom to get you to talk to me somehow. I have things I need to tell you, I made mistakes, granted I didn't know you were single when I came back, but this makes it better, easier." he smiled. "Makes what easier? You trying to get into my pants? I don't think so! I've kept it this long, I'm not throwing it away now!" I snapped. "Bells, this isn't fair! You're not giving me a chance to tell you anything!" he snapped back. "What? Like the fact that you started dating as soon as you left me?!?! You met a bimbo over there and you were exclusive right off the bat? That's just crazy! All for a piece of ass Edward?" I snapped. "Bella. Please. I didn't want this tonight." he put his head in his hands. "I'm sorry Edward, I can't do this." I motioned between us. "Can we just leave. I've lost my appetite." I sighed, feeling the tears well up. "Yes, let me just pay for our drinks." he sighed. A few minutes later we were out and in the limo and headed back to Forks, it was a long and quiet ride, Edward would start and I would just put my hand up, I could listen to him, I knew he wanted to tell me about his unborn child and such, I just could do it right now, I had to much on my mind. As we arrived at my house, Edward opened the door and helped me out, walked me to the door, only to have it opened by my dad looking furious, "You need to leave now!" he told Edward. "Dad, he was just walking me to the door, now close it, I'll be right in." I sighed. "Bella, I'm here 2 more days, here's my number, please call, we really need to talk." he kissed my cheek and walked away, shoulders slumped and fists shoved into his pockets. I walked in and saw James and my dad on the couch, James looking furious "Just couldn't wait to get back with Cullen could you?" he shouted. "James, I'm not doing this with you or Charlie. I'm not with Edward, he was the contest winner, we didn't even make it through dinner, look at your fucking watches, it's 9:30! We fought, I had him bring me home, end of fucking story!" I stormed upstairs, undressed, threw on sweats and threw some clothes into my duffle bag, grabbed my toiletries and a few other things and ran down the stairs. "Where are you going?" they are in unison.

"Somewhere." I ran out and sped away in my car. I was going to go to my new place to think.

I got inside and not having anything but a couch so far, I grabbed the blanket and sat on it and cried. Cried for Edward being an asshole and leaving me four years ago, cried for James being an asshole for leaving for the same reason, plus for the stupid reason of being jealous over Edward's parents. I was so pissed I wanted to scream. I wanted a drink and had no one to drink with.

Then I though screw it.

I threw on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt and my Chucks and went to the liquor store, I'd buy something and bring it back home. I found my poison, a huge bottle of rum and beside some pineapple juice. O.K., might not sound deadly, but I don't drink hard liquor ever, so this will do. I went back home and started drinking, soon I forgot all about the pineapple juice and just drank the rum, I finished the entire bottle and the sun was coming up and I was crying again.

My phone started ringing. "H-hello" I answered. "Bella?" I was Alice. "Alice!" I cried into the phone. "I screwed up so bad, I was such a bitch I wouldn't let him talk I couldn't listen to him. We didn't even make it though drinks." I was sobbing, I couldn't hardly talk. "Bella, I know, I just left my house, Edward called last night, he was really upset about upsetting you and wanted me to talk to you, I went by your house and James was there, I was pissed, why is James there? Never mind, your not there, so that's good, where are you?" she asked. "I'm at my house." I gave her directions and she knew where it was, Esme had told her to check there already, she was there in 5 minutes. "Bella you look and smell like shit. Go take a shower and we'll talk." she shoved me towards my bedroom. I showered and came out. I sat on the couch, sniffling and trying to calm down. "Bella, why didn't you let him talk and explain?" Alice asked. "I just couldn't I can't handle listening to his story of heartbreak, it would make me take him back, I know it would. I can't do it. I just can't." I cried into her shoulder. "Bella, he wasn't going to ask you back out. He just wants to be friends. He wants to put the past behind him, just like we did." she sighed. "Just give him a call and talk. Please. He leaves in the morning." she begged.

"I'll think about it." I hugged her and she left, I laid on the couch, ready to sleep, then my phone rang. "Bells! Thank God you're alright!" James yelled into the phone. "What do you want James?" I asked. "We were worried sick about you. We couldn't find you." He stated. "Didn't look very hard." I mumbled. "Why are you being this way?" he asked. "I'm tired of everyone thinking I'm some fragile thing that can't take care of myself! I'm fine, I'm tired, sick and want to be left alone. Leave me the fuck alone!" I screamed and hung up. And then turned off my phone and fell asleep. I awoke in the evening to a banging on my door, I got up, my house being pitch black and tripped over something on the floor, hurting myself, cussing as I stumbled to the door. I finally reached the door and my light switch and as I opened the door, it was pushed open "Jesus Bella, you scared me to death after last night." James shouted. "Shhh, don't yell." I put my hand to my head and walked back to the couch, only to noticed blood dripping down my leg. "Shit!" I stood back up and walked to the kitchen, James walked over to me and picked me up. "Bella what did you do?" he asked. "Put me down damn it!" I yelled and hit his chest. "Bells, quit being so stubborn!" he smiled. "Since when did you earn the right to call me that?" I snapped. "What? I can't call you Bells?" he asked. "No!" I crossed my arms. "You can not!" I stated. "What? So our time together meant nothing?" he seethed. "I guess to you it didn't! You're the one who ran off and didn't want a relationship! You're the one who wanted to be alone! You're the one who was jealous of the Cullen's!" I snapped. "You know what, for get it Bella! I'm done! I'm through trying to be nice and get through to you! I'm finished trying to win you back. It's never going to happen with him around, is it?" he growled. "He isn't going to be around James. He's in town visiting his family. He's leaving tomorrow, he had some things to tell me, which I didn't let him get to, I didn't want to hear it, it's in the past, I'm tired of my past coming back to fucking haunt me! I want to just be single and enjoy my new job and my new life, is that to much to ask?" I questioned him. He looked at me "I'm not waiting around Bella. I will move on!" James spat. "Good! I want you to. You need to." I said. I saw the hurt in his eyes. "Look James, I'm sorry if I hurt you, it wasn't my intention. I just couldn't handle your jealousy anymore and the distance was just to much and your are back too late, it can't heal us, James." I sighed and he stormed out, slamming my front door. I hopped down from the counter and cleaned my cut, nothing serious and decided to call Edward to meet for breakfast, before he left.

I dialed the number Alice left with me "Hello?" the voice was not velvety and smooth, it was ragged and rough from crying? "Edward?" I asked. "Bella? Is that you?" he asked. "Yes, it is. I um, was wondering if you'd like to meet for breakfast, to talk about stuff. I can take you to the airport after, if that's O.K.?" I offered. "Um, yeah, I would like that. But can we meet early. There is so much to say." he was smiling. "What time is early?" I asked. "How about 4a.m.?" he asked. "O.K. I think I can manage that, where should I pick you up at?" I sighed. "Just outside of my parents, I'll be ready, I'll have my bags and everything. My parents are flying out in two days, I'll leave them a note and Alice told them she hoped you'd call anyways, my mom said you would." I could hear his smile again. "Well, I'd better get some sleep, see you in a few hours." I hung up and went back to the couch and fell asleep for a few hours. I awoke at 3a.m. and showered, threw on jeans and my deep blue sweater, Chucks and my hair in a ponytail, grabbed my keys and purse and headed out. I pulled in front of his house and several lights were on, I saw his parents awake, Carlisle and Esme walked out and hugged me Carlisle informed me he had to go in and do a surgery, I asked if I was needed and he said no, it was my time off, to enjoy it.

I hugged him and Esme walked over "Bella dear, just hear him out. He has a heavy heart he needs to relieve and tell you some things. O.K. dear." she looked me in the eye and I nodded and hugged her. She whispered again "You'll always be in our hearts, no matter what Bella." and kissed my forehead before I joined Edward in the car. "So? Where to at 4a.m. for breakfast?" I smiled. "Well, there's the café's in the airport or there's the IHOP or Waffle House by the interstate." he smiled. "If we go to the airport we'll have more time, you can check your bags and we can talk up to the last minute, right?" I asked. "Right." he smiled. "Airport it is." I smiled.

"I really like your car." he smiled. "Oh, thanks, I've only had it a few weeks, I traded in my truck for it, I needed something more professional, that said 'Doctor'" I laughed as did he. "I bet your dad freaked when you came home with this, huh?" he smirked. "Oh, yeah! Emmett laughed about it though and threw all the safety shit out there and the fact that it cost Phil an arm and leg, that made dad feel a little better, but then he asked why it had to be the sporty model, not the sedan and I said I wasn't a married old maid yet, well, then James was all pissed off then and mad, he thought we were going to just get married and start popping out kids left and right and I would be a stay at home mom. I haven't worked my ass off to be a stay at home mom, I can tell you that!" I vented. And I could see Edwards eyes water. "Shit. I'm sorry, did I say something wrong." I asked, he didn't know they'd told me and I wouldn't say anything, he would be the one to tell me. "Bella, I need to tell you something and I don't want you flying off the handle about this. O.K." he grimaced. "I'll try." I said. "Bella, when I heard you were engaged to James, I lost my fucking mind. I mean I really truly did! I was devastated. I started dating this girl and we got serious pretty quickly, she came from a very affluent family, she didn't want children and neither did I, because I couldn't have them with you, so of course we had sex and I ALWAYS used protection and she ended up pregnant still." I gasped, just to throw him off. "No, please let me finish Bella. She was a teacher and loved children, just didn't want her own, she was a very selfish woman, everything was for her, it was her time to shop, her time for friends, her time for family, we did everything she wanted to do and I was so fucking out of it I didn't really care. So when she found out she was pregnant, I was thrilled, granted I wasn't ready, but I was happy, you know I love kids. I didn't hear from her for three days, I went by to see her and she wasn't there, her neighbor said she'd been taken to the hospital, her family never fucking called me, she took and entire bottle of sleeping pills and alcohol, she was like 3 weeks and miscarried. I wasn't even there!" by now we were parked at the airport and he was shaking and crying, I reached over and held him. "I'm so sorry Edward. I had no idea, that must have been so hard with no family there." I hugged him.

"Well, I came home, I got a medical leave for a month from classes I took my finals when I went back and luckily I aced them, I wanted to see you so badly and talk to you while I was here, but I saw the ring on your finger and then I saw you with him on day and it killed me, I couldn't. Dad tried to get me to come to the hospital to see you and I just couldn't, you were his, I had no right to but in. I still don't have a right to be here to ask you to be here to listen to me, to hear me out." he sighed. "Hey, let's eat, I'm starving!" I broke the tension.

He grabbed his bags and I set my alarm. I of course tripped over nothing and he caught me as always, sending that familiar spark throughout my body. I just smiled and blushed. We found an open diner and ate and talked, it was nice, it was time for him to board and we promised to keep in touch, I wished him well on his last 2 years and then he'd be a resident, for which he was thankful and said he'd try and visit again and now that he had my number he'd call me soon. We hugged again and he kissed my cheek and I his and I watched as he walked out of my life once again.

I arrived back at my car and realized he'd left his scarf behind and a note.

_Bella~_

_I know I promised to be your friend, but one day maybe we can work on being more._

_I do so miss the way you feel in my arms and you smell._

_It was nice seeing you again and no matter how this talk of ours turns out, please remember that_

_You'll always be my first love and hold a place in my heart like no other._

_Love Always,_

_~Edward_

I held his note and scarf in my hands and they smelled so Edward.

I sat it down and started my card with tears rolling down my face. I knew my dad was working, so I went to the house to pack my stuff for Rose and Emmett's, we were having Christmas there, so they wouldn't have to travel with her being pregnant.

I packed my bag and all the present into my car, called my dad and told him just to grab his things and head down after work, I had all the gifts, I called Emmett and Rose to let them know, Rose said Emmett was at work, but she was home so to come on down, that worked good for me, I had to talk to her anyway, she asked if I wanted her to call Alice and I said that would be fine, she squealed and I laughed into the phone, not saying another word.

I finally arrived and was met by the terrible two and the were beaming, "You're wearing his scarf?" Alice smiled. I thrust the not at her and she smiled and handed it to Rose who was crying. "So, are you two back together?" she asked. "No! not at all. I'm not putting myself in that sort of predicament, he's overseas and I'm here, no way… I wouldn't dare ask him to be faithful, that'd be like asking a fish not to swim." I sighed. "Bella, that's not nice." Alice looked at me. I glared at her and she backed down "O.K., past experience shows he can't keep it in his pants and he needs to grow up." she smiled. "Besides, he's got like 2 years left of school and then 4 years of residency, 6 years of long distance, I am not doing that." I sighed.

We had a pleasant afternoon of girl talk and laughing until we heard male laughter filling the house, Emmett, Jasper and of course James. "Bella" he said with a smile. "James" I said simply. "Rose, do you mind if I take a nap? I've been up since 3a.m., I'm beat." I smiled. She shook her head and I headed to my room after giving Jasper and Emmett a hug and nodding towards James.

I was just getting comfortable when Emmett came in "Why are you being so cold?" he asked. "Em, can we not do this now?" I asked. "It's as good as any." he crossed his arms. I stood up and mirrored his stance. "Look, this can go two ways, a nice family Christmas where we're all together and have a great time or one where I leave and your wife is in tears and pissed because you made your baby sister upset. I don't care if I spend Christmas in my new home alone, I'll just unpack all my shit and get drunk, no biggie." I smirked. "You wouldn't dare leave a family Christmas." he smirked back. I picked up my duffle bag and shoved in my stuff, slipped on my jacket and shoes, scarf, grabbed my keys and proceeded to leave "Don't dad will be hurt too." he sighed. "YOU KNOW WHAT! MAYBE IF YOU ALL STARTED THINKING BEFORE YOU SPOKE PEOPLE WOULD STOP GETTING HURT! BUT NO! YOU DON'T ! FORGET IT! GOODBYE EMMETT AND MERRY CHRISTMAS! Tell dad, I'm sorry." I whispered the last part and stormed out, Rose calling after me and Emmett running behind me, "Let go!" I yanked out of his grasp and threw my stuff in my car and sped off towards Forks and my home, to spend my first Christmas alone.

As I drove, I was crying, I couldn't believe everyone wanted me with James, well mostly James why couldn't they just understand that I wanted to be single? I wanted to concentrate on me! Making me happy. And if I were to be with anyone, it would be with Edward, who was I kidding, I still loved the idiot, I'd always loved him, I think even when I was with James I loved him. I think that kept me from sleeping with James as well. Part of me was always hoping that Edward wanted me back and now he did and all I wanted was to be single. I was stopped at a red light, reached for my phone and dialed Edward's number as I was leaving him a message, someone ran the red light and slammed into me and everything went black.

A/N:

Hope you all enjoyed this chapter…

I know it took a little different turn, then everyone was expecting, but I couldn't help it…

I've got a few things to put out here…

I have a friend who's looking for a story, at the end of this, I'll post her plea, I've personally never heard of it, so I couldn't help her, hopefully someone here can…

Also, I don't usually promote vampire stories… but this one is really good, it's called:

Charlie's Angels by: Saloona ~ Check it out.

It is good!!!

Read and Review!!!

**This is my friend's plea for finding a story:**

ok i need help i'm trying to find this story and can't remember the name. it takes place after edward leaves and bella finds out shes a witch from renees side she goes to live with her aunts like sabrina the teenage witch show same people and all. Jacob shows up falls for her cousin he was a werewolf but not anymore since the quiz master took him on as an great great grandmother is head of the witches realm and was in love with a comes back after bella goes through time to see him in really like sabrina the teenage witch but i've searched and can't find you could help me out that would be so great its driving me you could post this on your story and someone will know what i'm talking about if you don't flower123


	7. Chapter 7

**Trading Yesterday**

**Chapter 7**

BPOV

I woke up to the sounds of machines beeping and Carlisle's smiling face.

"Bella, thank God you're awake." he squeezed my hand.

"What happened?" I asked. "You were hit by an idiot who ran a red light." Carlisle shook his head. "How's my car?" I asked. "You'll need a new door and front fender, but it should be fine, Jacob towed it to the Rez for the insurance guys to come look at and then they can repair it for you, until then, you can borrow one of ours to get back and forth to work, O.K.?" he smiled. "Thanks." I smiled. "There are people waiting to see you, but someone is holding on the phone first." he handed me the phone. I looked at him puzzled and he handed it to me and walked out, telling me to buzz the desk when I was done and he'd send in the next person, I nodded and smiled as he walked out. "Hello?" I asked into the phone. "Bella. Thank God you're O.K." it was Edward's voice. "Of course I'm O.K., your dad is the best, he wouldn't let anything happen to me." I snapped. "Bella. Why are you being like that?" he asked. "Like what?" I asked. "When I left, you weren't all crabby. Do I need to come back there to remind you that I love you and we can make things work out?" he chuckled. "What? No!" I exclaimed. "Edward. We said we would be friends and leave it at that. You're going to be there for a few years and I'm here, I can't have a long distance relationship. I tried, not even one that's a few hours away, not to mention one that is a half a world away, Edward. We can't fool ourselves." I said. "Bella, please." he begged. "Edward. We went over this already. I can't do it, I just can't. I need to be single, I need to figure out some things for myself for once. I need to go. I'll talk to you soon." I hung up and took a deep breath so I didn't dry and pressed the button quickly, not knowing who was coming in next, the door opened and the last person I wanted to see opened up "Bella. You're O.K." he smiled and came up to hug me. I held up my hand to stop him "What the hell? I'm not Cullen so I can't fucking touch you?" James snapped. I knew this was the time to tell him. "James, I'm not with Edward or you or anyone! I am by myself. I want to just be alone and single, sound familiar?" I snapped. "Fine, Bells. Just be by yourself. Be a lonely old hag!" he slammed out my door and Emmett and Rose walked in, he ran over and hugged me and I hugged him back, he kept mumbling he was sorry for yelling at me and taking James side during this and Rose had given him hell about it and told him how I wanted to be single and figure things out on my own, he was just worried about me being on my own and alone and he was going to go out and buy me a dog. We were all laughing when my dad came running in. "I just fired 3 fucking police officers, so I can't stay long, I have to make sure my baby girl is fine." he hugged me. "Yeah, Carlisle took good care of me. I have bruised ribs and a sprained wrist and ankle and a knot on my head, but nothings broken or severely hurt." I smiled. "The other guy was already released and his information is there." I pointed to the folder for my dad to take. "Yeah, I fired Steve, Tony and Bob, they didn't call and report this in to me after Steve worked the accident, knowing you're my fucking daughter!" my dad was turning red now. "It's O.K. dad, Rose and Emmett are going to take me home and I'll be fine." I smiled. "If you need anything, call me. Got it!" he said sternly. "Yes sir!" I saluted. He smiled and kissed my head before heading out.

Carlisle came back in and said I could be released if I had someone to take me home, which I did.

Rose and Emmett took me to my house and Emmett insisted on carrying me in and putting me on the couch, Rose was in full nesting mode, so she made herself at home by setting up all rooms.

Emmett called Jake and the guys to come over and help put up my bed and other furniture, he promised beer and pizza and they were all game. I was allowed to sit on the couch and do nothing. I did sneak and pay for the pizza, much to Emmett's dismay, giving the money to Jake, since he beat Emmett to the door.

He sat with me and ate and we talked, he said he'd take care of my car and have it like new for me and told me that if I needed him for anything, he was always there for me. I hugged him and than they got to work, Rose gave me my pain pills and I drifted off to sleep, not waking until morning. I was awoke by something licking my face. I opened my eyes an there was a the most adorable Irish Wolfhound sitting beside me. "Told you I'd get you a dog sis!" Emmett beamed.

"Where did you find one?" I asked. "One of the guys who brings his car into the shop, I've been asking for months, he's got one and he's been asking around, there actually hard dogs to come by, you know?" Emmett smiled bigger. "He's adorable. Does he already have a name?" I asked. "yeah, that he does, he's a year old and the lady who owned him, got hurt couldn't walk him and stuff anymore, she was elderly, she named him a good old fashioned Irish name. Lucky." Emmett boomed his laughter. "Lucky, I like it." I hugged his neck and he crawled onto the couch with me, of course he was almost as big as me too. Rose brought me my breakfast and then asked if I'd like to open my Christmas presents that I didn't have a chance to open since my 'blockhead' big brother made me cry. I opened up Christmas gifts and spent the day with them an they announced they had to leave around 3p.m., asking if I'd be O.K., I told them I'd be fine. Emmett walked Lucky for me one last time and I swear those 2 were kindred spirits or something, Rose agreed and we laughed at our personal joke. They called dad to let him know they were leaving. He said he'd bring me dinner at 5:30 after his shift was over, Rose and Emmett would drop off the spare key to him on the way.

I laid on the couch with lucky, Dr. Cullen called and checked on me, I told him to enjoy his vacation and to not worry about me, my family was fussing over me and I had a new dog to protect me, he was grateful for that, he asked if I wanted to talk to Edward, said he really wanted to talk to me, I lied and said I was really tired, I'd just taken my pain pills and I'd catch him next time, I heard him sigh in the background, I almost lost my resolve, almost, but I stayed strong.

The next week went by slow, I was trapped inside the house, my ankle was almost healed and I was good and stayed off of it, because I knew I had a 24 hours shift on New Years Eve that I volunteered for in the ER and I'd have to be on my 'A' game for that.

Finally it was here.

My first real day in the job. I was feeling much better, only one tender spot on my ribs, my wrist was fine and I had a small brace on my ankle, just because I was going to be standing for so long.

I signed in and started the evening, it was pretty slow, I was surprised, I got along with most everyone really well. There were a couple of girls who kept giving me dirty looks throughout the night, but I ignored them. At midnight we all had 'Sparkling Cider' and toasted in a Happy New Year and at 6a.m., I went to the café for breakfast, my phone was buzzing, I pulled it out and it read 'Edward', I pushed ignore. It rang several more times that hour, but I hit ignore as well, I just couldn't deal with him. I called my dad to make sure he'd checked on Lucky and he'd actually taken him back to his house with him and was going to take him fishing today, I laughed and told him he would be giving him a bath as well. He agreed and said Jake had news on my car and I was to call him tonight as well, after I picked up the grand-dog. I laughed again, Charlie saying that's the only thing I was going to be giving him and I would just shrug at him.

The next few months went by in a blur, my car was fixed flawless, Jake and the guys were amazing, I told him he needed to get with Emmett and Rose and open there own line of body shops, the gleam in his eyes was unforgettable.

I was working so hard, I was glad I was single, I felt bad enough for my poor dog.

Between my regular job duties and helping Esme redecorate the children's wing, I was hardly ever home, but Lucky was always welcome at The Cullen's with me. They even had a bed and toys for him and jokingly called him their grand-dog too.

Before we knew it, it was time for the Annual Easter Egg Hunt and Rose was almost due, she was on bed rest and I would take every other weekend off to go stay with them and man, Lucky wouldn't leave her side, he loved when the babies would move, he'd bark at her stomach, it was so funny.

Esme and I organized an egg hunt inside the hospital on the children's floor for the patients who were well enough, the other's got a good bag and a visit from the bunny. The kids had a blast and hearing the laughter of the little ones, made my insides hurt, "What is it dear?" Esme asked. "Nothing, just can't wait until Rose has my niece/nephew, I want to hold them so bad." I smiled. "Ahhh, so you do have a clock that is ticking!" she laughed. "What?" I asked. "Your biological clock." Esme said. "No Esme, I just want to spoil my niece/nephew, that's all and if Alice and Jasper would ever do anything about themselves, you'd be a grandparent too." I smiled. "Or if someone…"She started. I held up my hand "Please don't finish that sentence Esme. We all know it would never work out with us in the long run. He'd find me boring, prudish, whatever, I'm not like the girls he dates, hell, I'm not like the kind of girl anyone dates. I know I wanted to be single, but going out to dinner on a date once in a while would be nice, not sitting home every weekend with Ben and Jerry and a movie and Lucky." I sighed and a tear rolled down my face. Esme gave me a hug "Bella, someone will come along and seep you off your feet when you least expect it. He could be from your past, he could have changed, he might take it slow, knowing that's what you want, but I know deep down that he truly cares for you and only wants you." she smiled and hugged me again. "Now, let's get home so we can eat the Easter dinner." she smiled.

I drove home and showered, grabbed Lucky and went to The Cullen's we just walked in as always, Alice gave me a hug and Charlie and Carlisle were watching sports, Emmett had brought Rose down for the day and carried her everywhere, pissing her off. "Emmett if you don't put me down, I will castrate you and we'll never have another child again!" she growled. "Promise!" Emmett smarted back. SMACK! Right upside his head. no wonder the boy wasn't right, she beat him senseless, we all laughed. We enjoyed dinner and Lucky kept his head in Rose's lap the entire night, I kept trying to get him away and he'd come back, she said he was no different than Emmett and we all laughed. Dessert was about to be served and Lucky started barking, Rose tried to quiet him, insisting they weren't kicking, he was nudging her leg and Carlisle said sometimes dogs can sense things we can't and to be safe we should call 911, "Carlisle, you're going to indulge my crazy dog?" I insisted. "Bella. Come here." Carlisle insisted. I got up ad walked over to Rose and there was blood trickling down her leg. "What?" she looked at us and then down and started freaking. "Oh, my God!" she was going hysterical. "Emmett, please, come rub her shoulders and calm her down, I think it's just her water trying to break and she's got a slow leak." Carlisle smiled.

Jasper took Lucky outside while the paramedics came in and took Rose and Emmett to the hospital, the rest of us followed, Carlisle and I in doctor mode, remaining calm. "I'm so proud of you Bella. You did so good." Carlisle beamed. "Thanks, I had the best teacher." I smiled back.

We got to the hospital and they tried to tell me I had to wait in the lobby, until I showed them my badge, they apologized and Rose said she wanted me to help deliver the babies. I was so nervous and excited all in one, Carlisle and I went and scrubbed up, waiting for her doctor to get there, he called and said he was still 30 minutes out, Carlisle said she wasn't going to last that long and asked Rose if she was comfortable with him delivering the babies, she told him she trusted him with her life, so we proceeded with the delivery. Emmett was great and supportive, for as goofy and annoying as he usually was, all he did was love and comfort her through this. "I see the head Rose." I looked up and smiled. Carlisle was telling her to breathe and push at the right times and I had everything ready for the babies. The first was a boy, "Congrats, it's a boy!" Carlisle smiled. Emmett beamed at Rose, "Baby, we've got a boy!" He laughed and hugged her around the front and kissed her neck, "Emmett, his name will be Emmett, I want a Jr." she smiled. "Are you sure? What if the other is a boy? I don't want him to be jealous." Emmett said. "O.K., Let's see what we have before we name, but if it's a girl, he is a Jr." she smiled. 45 minutes later, a baby girl came out. "Anna Bella Swan" Rose smiled. "Rose, that's beautiful. Thank you." I smiled.

Emmett hugged her and agreed with the names as I wrote them on the tags as well as the times of birth, weight and lengths. Emmett kissed Rose, snapped pictures of the babies to show everyone and ran to the lobby.

I handed the babies to Rose so she could hold them and bond for a few minutes, before the babies were to be wheeled away to be tested, they were large for their earliness, but Carlisle wanted to make sure everything was fine.

I took the babies so Rose could rest and they could get tested and made my way to the lobby.

Charlie was there and hugged me, telling me was proud of me. Hell, I was proud of me.

Over the next few months, I made my way between both work and Seattle, missing my niece and nephew, they were adorable and healthy. E.J as I'd take to calling him looked like Rose, it was funny. He had beautiful blond hair and blue eyes and lungs, the boys could cry! And the girl was all Emmett, Anna was adorable, she had our dark brown, curly hair and Emmett's blue eyes and was a quiet baby always smiling, they were polar opposites, I loved being around them so much.

They were turning 6 months today and I couldn't believe it. I bought them so many toys and outfits, I went crazy, I felt like Alice and Jasper would laugh when I'd show up at work talking about all the new things I'd bought and laugh even harder when Alice would tell him that she had to drag ME put of a store, of course it was always a baby store, but still. I was bringing Lucky over for the first time today as well, I put my foot down and told Rose to get over it, the babies were going to be fine and Lucky would be the nervous one, sure enough, Lucky went and sat in the chair as soon as E.J. grabbed a handful of fur, I caught the entire thing on tape, it was so funny. We were laughing and having a good time, Emmett was going to order pizza so we could relax. We had been talking and I was helping Rose feed the babies before the pizza came so they'd be ready for bed when the doorbell rang. "Pizza already?" Rose looked confused, it had only been 10 minutes and that wouldn't have been a good sign. She opened the door and I froze, holding Anna, it was James and Vicki, I knew they were back together, but what were they doing the fuck here. "Oh, sorry, we didn't know you had company." James smiled. "Bullshit! My car is in the driveway fucker!" I snapped. "Rose , let's put the babies to bed." Emmett sighed and took Anna from me and kissed my head. "What do you want James?" I crossed my arms. Emmett and Rose walked out and put their arms around me, showing me their support. "We just stopped by to give Emmett and Rose the good news. Vicki held out her hand and flashed a huge rock in _**my **_face. "We're engaged and we're pregnant." James announced proudly.

I grabbed my keys and purse and stormed out, I was pissed he did this in front of me, that was truly a low blow, couldn't I have heard it though the grapvine or something? No he had to come and rub it in my fucking face. I could care less that he was getting married to her or she was having his kid, really! But, to act like he didn't know I was there and do that shit, that pissed me off. I was about 10 minutes away when I realized I'd forgotten Lucky, Emmett read my mind, my phone buzzed "Where do I meet you to give you your dog?" he asked. I told him where I was and he was there in 5 minutes. "So I told James that was an ass thing to do and that I was pissed at him." Emmett smiled. "I really don't care that he's with her again, that doesn't bother me. What bothers me is that he waltzed in there, knowing I was fucking there! Emmett, he knew I was there, he knew that was my car! He did it just to spite me, just to try and get a rise out of me, which it did and now I'm even more pissed off, because he achieved his goal, but he thinks I fucking care and that's not even it! Uuugghhh! I'm so pissed!" I said pacing outside my car in the deserted parking lot. "Look, don't let him get to you. You know he's just doing this to get to you. You know he's just marrying Vicki because he can't have you." he smiled and tilted my chin up, trying to make me smile. "Thanks Emmett, you're the best big brother." I hugged him and gave him a kiss. "Apologize to Rose for me and it'll be a couple of weeks before I can get back up here, I've got to help Esme with another charity event. It's almost Christmastime again, time for our ball." I smiled. "You're getting to be a pro at this sis." he smiled. "Well, Esme wants me to be well versed in this field for some reason." I shrugged. "Well, from what Jasper says, Edward talks about you 24/7." he smiled. "I haven't talked to Edward in over 2 months. He's been busy with finals and I've been busy with work and the twins. They always tell me he says 'hi', but I personally haven't said anything to him, I have no plans on revisiting that path right now either." I sighed. "You need to do something sis. You're miserable! You're either working or spending time with us. That's all you do. Oh, wait! You cook for dad twice a week. The perpetual single people of the family, spending their nights together watching sports and eating burgers. Sounds like fun sis!" Emmett said sarcastically. "I enjoy being single." I crossed my arms and pouted. "Yeah, keep telling yourself that." Emmett patted my head and kissed it, then got in his car and drove off, leaving me there with Lucky. We got in the car and drove home, I took a nap to prepare for my shift later that night.

It was now early December and we were out shopping for our dresses for the ball. "Esme, do not pull an auction on me this year! Please!" I begged. She laughed. "Oh, no dear, Edward won't be home this year. He has several finals after the first and has been studying like mad, he added a couple of last minute classes for a specialty and has those before he'll be finished." she smiled.

"Good, I don't want to be embarrassed again." I smiled at her. We finished shopping and ate lunch, just talking about last minute things.

The evening of the ball arrived and Jasper and Alice's limo came to pick me up. They both hugged me and Jasper said one of his colleagues was going to be joining us tonight, so we had to pick him up as well, I gave them both a dirty look. "No, seriously, it's not a date I swear. Alice tried to get me to set it up that way but I wouldn't. He just lost his fiancé two years ago and doesn't want to date either, so this will be perfect, he's quiet and keeps to himself, but you two do have a lot in common, so you won't feel like 3rd wheels. O.K. and he knows you're coming along. We didn't tell you, because we knew you wouldn't come at all with us." Jasper sighed. "Fine, as long as he knows it's not a date." I crossed my arms." Jasper replied. "Yes, his name is Peter and he knows, he's new to the hospital, so can you be a little nice to him, please? He's the new Oncologist." Jasper pleaded with his eyes. "Fine, I'll be nice. Um, what did his fiancé pass away from so I don't say something stupid." I sighed. "Oh, she didn't die. She just took off one day, he was at work and when he came home, the ring and a note were on the table saying 'sorry, I don't want you or this anymore, don't bother looking for me.' she packed her shit, burned all their pictures, all their memories and left." Jasper shrugged. He took a sabbatical and went to Africa to help out and just got back, literally a week ago when he came to the hospital. I'm surprised Carlisle hasn't introduced you yet." Jasper smiled. "Well, with this ball, I don't work during this week, except to check and make sure everyone is good, I actually haven't seen Carlisle this week." I smiled. "And, if it doesn't have to do with me running back into Edward's arms, I don't think it's on any of their minds, right Alice!" I arched my eyebrow and we started laughing. At that same time, the back door opened to reveal a most gorgeous man getting in the car. "Hi, Peter" Jasper shook his hand. "Jasper" he shook back and took his seat next to me and smiled. I of course blushed and Alice and Jasper shared a look and Alice looked at me with a sly smile and I gave her a warning look. "Peter this is Bella, Bella this is Peter." he shook my hand and kissed it "Pleasure to meet you Bella." he had a southern twang like Jasper. He was tall 6'3 or 6'4, blond, muscular, black suit with grey pin stripes, and it had a vest underneath, it was defiantly tailored for him, not something off the shelf. We fell into easy conversation and Jasper was right, we had a lot in common as far as books and music went, he was very easy to talk to.

We arrived at the ball and he helped me out of the car. The local paper was always there and wanted to see how The Cullen's were dressed and who arrived with them and of course they knew me as well, I was the Police Chief's daughter. "Bella, who is your arm candy?" one of the reporter's asked. I blushed and he smiled, looking down and said "Peter" and wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me inside. As we entered the doors we busted out laughing. "You didn't have to do that." I laughed. "Oh, but I've never been called arm candy." he said with his twang and Jasper and Alice laughed behind us. "I believe they're playing our song." he smiled. He pulled me to the dance floor and I spotted my dad sitting there eyeing me from the table. "Maybe I should introduce you to my dad, I think he's going to blow a fuse if I don't." I smiled up to him. "O.K." he smiled. We walked over to my dad "Dad, this is Peter, he's Jasper's friend, he's the new head of Oncology at the hospital and rode with us." I smiled at my dad. "Peter this is Charlie, the Chief of Police, my dad." I smiled. "Very nice to meet you Charlie." he smiled. "Do you plan on dating my daughter?" Charlie asked bluntly. "Um, well I just met her tonight. I really don't know." he shrugged. "Well, just don't hurt her. She's dated enough asshole's, including the one that's walking this way." We all turned to see James walking in with Vicki and I looked at my dad "We'll talk later sweetie" he hugged and kissed me. "Bella, nice to see you. Looking beautiful as always." James smiled at me and Vicki tightened her grasp on his arm, which he shrugged out of and glared at her. "Care to introduce me to your _**friend**_?" he said with malice. "Oh, Yes, James, this is Peter, he's the new head of Oncology at the hospital." I smiled and Peter pulled me closer, standing taller, gaining a little height on James and he was defiantly built bigger. "Bella, dear. We should go find Alice and Jasper they're probably wondering where we are." he shook hands with Charlie and said we'd love to have dinner with him next week, Charlie smiled and said he'd arrange plans with me he stuck his hand out to shake with James, James denied it and instead grabbed my hand and kissed it. "Save a dance for me Bella." he smiled. "Sorry, her dance card is all full tonight." Peter pulled me into him and kissed me softly on the lips and we walked away. We found The Cullen's and they were all staring at us like aliens. "What?" we said in unison. "What the hell just went down over there?" Alice asked. "James was being an ass so we had to put on a little show." I shrugged. Peter smiled and agreed with me. "I think he bought it too, but now you'll just have to keep dancing all night or else he'll expect a dance." he smirked. "So true." I smiled. We had a lovely evening. I was beat by midnight and everyone else was going strong, Peter offered to share a cab since we lived fairly close to one another, I agreed, we walked out and I felt James watching me all night and was very uncomfortable. I called my dad in the cab and asked if I could crash at his place after I got some clothes together. He had no problems, so when the cab dropped me off, I invited Peter in and said I'd drop him off on the way to my dad's and that way I wouldn't be alone, I didn't trust James, I thought he might be losing it. Peter agreed he looked a little crazy tonight.

"Who is this big dude and blond with the adorable babies." he asked. "Oh, that's Emmett,, my brother and Rose my sister in law, Jasper's sister, you've never met her?" I asked. "No, I met Jasper in college, but kept to myself, I was in a pretty heavy relationship so I didn't party and we just connected, he had Alice, we'd often double date. But mostly we had a bromance you could say, we did all our projects together and shit, I didn't hang out at their place or anything, I don't even go to events like tonight, I hate large crowds, so I surprised myself when I even talked up in front of your dad and stuff." he smiled. "The two little ones are Emmett, Jr. or E.J. and Anna Bella, I helped deliver them, it was great. I love them so much." I told him. "Don't you want ones of your own?" he asked. "Well yeah, but not just as a novelty. I have to have someone to love and be in a long term relationship with, which really doesn't work for me, so…" I took a deep breath. "Ready." I smiled before I broke into tears. "Yep." We walked into my garage and he whistled at my car, I laughed. We climbed in and he gave directions to a new condo building that was built last year. "Would you like to come up for some coffee?" he asked. "Um. Sure. Why not." I smiled and parked the car. He placed his hand on the small of my back and led me towards the elevators.

A/N:

HHHHHHHMMMMMMMM…………….

What do you think??????????

READ AND REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!

I have the next chapter started in my head but I want some feedback!!!

I need to know where to go!!!

Ya'll have been lovely!!!

Thanks so much for reading!!!

Did I surprise anyone?!?!??!

Anyone?!?!?!?!

Raise you hands?!?!??!?!

What do you think is going to happen?!?!?!?!?

I want to hear your opinions!!!!

PLEASE!!!!


	8. Chapter 8

Trading Yesterday

Chapter 8

**BPOV**

**The next few months went by so fast, Peter and I became great friends.**

**Everyone thought we were dating, which was fine with us, it kept people from bugging us about dating, we often went to dinner together and hung out together at each other's houses. We double 'dated' with Alice and Jasper as well as Emmett and Rose, he joined us for 'family' dinners at The Cullen's and fit right in, Esme pulled me aside and asked if we were dating, I shot her down fast, telling her we were great friends and just kept each other company. It worked great for us.**

**If one of us had a really shitty day and needed to cry, we could call or show up and cry to the other, yes Peter cried to me, it was great and no he wasn't gay.**

"**Bella!" Carlisle brought me out of my thoughts. "Oh, um sorry." I laughed. "I was just thinking." I smiled. "That's fine. I just wanted to tell you that we'll need to clear the other desk in your office. We're finally getting a head pediatric doctor for Forks." he smiled. "Now I can concentrate on just being Chief of Staff and cutting back my hours." he smiled again. "Oh, who is it?" I asked. "Um, Oh. We don't know yet, he arrives next week, so we've a lot of work to do. Esme will be around as always to help you spruce up the office, it is a male, so your office will have to be unisex." he laughed. "Oh, because I have so many unicorns and kitties on the walls, right?" I laughed.**

**I finished my rounds and headed to Peter's office. "Hey P, what's up?" I asked. He was sitting in his chair looking pissed. He tossed a letter across the desk to me. "Can you believe she did this shit to me?" he asked. Of course I knew right away he was talking about Charlotte. "Oh My! What nerve, who is this guy?" I asked. "Hell if I know. Someone she met on the spur of the moment I'm sure." he spat. "Come on, let's go to my place and get drunk." I suggested. "No thanks, B. I called Jasper and I need him tonight. I'm sorry. It's a man thing. I had my ex send me her wedding invitation and I don't think I can handle being around another beautiful woman being drunk, I might do something I'll regret." he smiled and I agreed with him. **

**I gave him a hug and told him to call me tomorrow. Alice was out of town on business, so I was solo, I went home and took a hot bubble bath and relaxed, poured some wine and watched a chick flick. I finally pulled myself to bed and when my alarm went off at 5:30 for my morning jog, I put on my yoga pants and a workout top, threw my hair in a ponytail, grabbed Lucky and went for my morning jog. After my 5 miles, I was famished. I came home showered, called Peter and there was no answer, called Jasper and he said he'd be out of work the next few days nursing a broken heart, he'd check on him, to leave him be, unless he called. I asked if he wanted to go to breakfast since Ali was out of town, before work, he agreed, we met at the diner and I asked if he heard about the new doctor and he was just as vague as Esme and Carlisle, I let it go, taking it as part of his slight hangover though. We ate our breakfast and talked about what a bitch Charlotte was. He was surprised the Peter had filled me in on her as much as he had. I told him we'd aired all our issues out together, what did we have to hide from one another. "Well, I know you two are like best friends now, I thought for sure you'd be dating or at least fucking." Jasper said. "Jasper, hasn't anyone gave you the 411, I'm still a virgin!" I smiled. "Why do you think guys don't stay." I smiled. "What?" he chocked on his coffee. "Yeah, Edward and James, they both left because I wouldn't give it up. Well Edward wants back in, maybe because we're older and he thinks there's a better chance of him getting some, but seriously, I don't know why, he told me before he left he still loves me. I just have a hard time believing him and Ali tries to convince me and I give her the evil eye, because she knows better to stick her nose in this situation, the last time it ruined our friendship and I don't want that again, we're just getting back to where we fully trust each other and I don't have to worry about her reporting everything to Edward 24/7.**

**I'm glad you introduced me to Peter, it gives me an out for parties an such, I have a 'date' without having to have a date and Peter is very convincing. He also handles James so well. I'm now hoping that I get an invite to James and Vicki's wedding or better yet baby shower, because I know she's not getting married until after the baby. I heard Jess and Lauren gossiping in the grocery store the other day. So, maybe I'll get that invite in a few months, I think she's due in August or something." I smiled evilly. "You wouldn't show up at either event and you know it." Jasper rolled his eyes. "Oh, yes I would. After he pulled his fucking stunt to come and tell me that they were pregnant and engaged at Emmett's house, saying he didn't realized I was there, knowing full well that I'm the only damn person who knows Em and Rose that owns an Audi and it had my personal license plates on there (Bells) come on Jasper!" I rolled my eyes. "I guess you got a point there." Jasper smiled. "Come on we better get to work, I've got to meet Carlisle in 15 for a meeting." I smiled.**

**The week was boring, nothing much happened. On Saturday Peter came out of hiding and we all went dancing, Alice had brought me back a super cute black dress with side cutouts it came mid-thigh and pair of Jimmy Choo's we left my hair down and gave me smoky eyes and all silver accessories. Jasper was DD Peter and I were hell bent on tearing it up, we climbed out of Jasper truck and I almost killed myself, luckily Peter was there to help me "Bells, careful, I'll help you in and out tonight." and we both lost it, we started laughing. Of course we'd started drinking way early, me at Alice's and him at Jasper's. We walked into the club and found a table close to the dance floor for the guys to keep an eye on us and we started dancing. Alice and I were always a show amongst ourselves, girls envied us, we were like a puzzle, we just fit and guys wanted to be that missing link, if you know what I mean. Jasper watched us with lust filled eyes and I laughed, Alice always tried to tempt him onto the dance floor with us, but he'd say he'd take us both home, Alice must be the adventurous type and she'd always say, let's go cowboy. I'd laugh and walk away from them at that point. We went back to the table, seeing shots lined up and did several. Alice was in make-out mode with Jasper and a slow song came on, I drug Peter out and we were dancing when I felt a tap on my shoulder and Peter stiffen I turned around and it was Edward "Can I cut in?" I looked like a deer in headlights for sure. "Um, Peter, this is Edward." I smiled. "Oh, this is **_**the **_Peter." Edward gave his cocky smile. Peter stood up, they were about the same height, Peter was bulkier. "Yes, I am _**the**_ Peter, you must be _**the**_ Edward! Who **broke** her **heart** into a _million_ pieces and walked on them, _**left her and walked away**_." Peter lifted his chin in a challenge. "Sadly, yes, that is me and I've regretted it every fucking day and I've wanted to make it up somehow, I'm just always to late." he look Peter in the eyes and turned to walk away.

"Wait, let's go out back and talk. Alone." Peter said. I looked at Peter and he kissed my cheek and told me to go back to Alice and Jasper. I walked back to the table and Alice asked what that was about, I gave her a dirty look "You knew he was going to be here!" I shouted. "Bathroom now!" I pointed. Jasper shrugged like I told you so. I glared at him to, he should have spoken up as well. "Alice, what the hell? Why didn't you say something?" I asked on the verge of tears. "He didn't know if he was going to come. He doesn't know you and Peter are only 'friends' he thinks you're more. All the pictures he's seen of you guys, he asks and I tell him it's Peter, I say you met through Jasper, he gives Jasper mostly the cold shoulder, Esme and Carlisle haven't even been honest with him, I guess they want him to suffer a little as well. I didn't even tell him, I kept a secret. Be proud of me!" Alice smiled. I laughed, how could I not. "What do you think Peter took him outside for? A pissing contest?" I joked. "Maybe he's telling him the truth. If so, will you give Edward a chance this time?" she asked. "I'll start as friends and if he asks for a date or two, we'll see what happens. Oh, my lease is also almost up and I've got to look for somewhere new by June. They're selling the house and I don't think I want to buy it. I want to buy something, help me look?" Alice hugged me and we almost fell. "Come on, let's see if the pissing contest is done.

We walked back to the table and all the guys were doing shots and laughing.

Alice and I looked a each other and Peter grabbed me and shoved me towards Edward. "This, this is your soul mate, don't let him fucking get away again. Talk it out, get over your shitty differences, he's grown up, he loves you, he wants and desires you, fuck like bunnies and be happy." he smiled and raised his glass. "Nice toast ass!" I smiled and tossed back my shot. Edward grabbed my hair and kissed me forcefully. "I love you." he smiled down at me and I just smiled back, pushing on his chest. "Sorry, I'm not that easy." grabbed my purse and Peter's hand and walked out of the club with Edward and Peter's mouths hanging wide open. "Peter if you ever do anything like that to me again, I will slowly castrate you and you will never ever be able to not only have children, but never be able to have sex again! Do you understand me?" I said in a low and deadly voice. He shook his head. "Now, I'm going home, you can go back inside or whatever. I just didn't want to stand out here waiting for a cab by myself." I smiled. He turned on his heel and walked inside, I guess thinking it was the safer alternative.

I got home and took my phone off the hook, turned off my cell phone, which had already been buzzing, I only text back Alice saying going home, buzz ruined. Filled tub with bubbles and hot water, glass of wine, my relaxing CD from years past the Edward made me and always made me cry because my song was on there and lots of candles. I got into the tub and sat and cried and drank for a good 45 minutes until my water was cold. I moved some of my candles to my living room and brought out my bottle, Lucky at my feet and cried. I wanted him, I really did, I'd talk to Rose tomorrow, I'd drive to Seattle tomorrow. I blew out my candle and curled up on the couch, sleep coming fast, I was awoke by a pounding on my door, I got up and made sure I had out on pajama's after my bath, went to the door and it was Emmett "Damn it Bells! What the fuck! We've been calling since 2a.m. and no fucking answer." he burst through the door. "What, what's the matter?" I was rubbing sleep out of my eyes. "Edward calls, says he's back in town, said you left the club because he kissed you. Rose started called and your phone is off the hook, we thought you got drunk and hit your head and tried reaching the phone or something, and then your cell phone goes straight to voicemail and no call backs, it's fucking NOON BELLA!!!!" Emmett roared. "Sorry" I said in a whisper. "I was planning on coming to see you today." I was crying and Emmett held me. "Hold on, let me motion for Rose to bring the kids in. I went to the couch and Emmett went to help Rose with the twins and Lucky got all nervous and wanted out so he wasn't bald, I let him in the backyard and I was still crying when Rose came in ad she held me I told her how I was feeling. "Bella, do you love Edward?" she asked. "Rose, come on, how can she love that asshole after what he did to her all those years ago!" Emmett groaned. "Shit, Emmett, shut up!" Rose snapped. "Bella, do you?" she asked again. I shook my head yes and Emmett groaned. "WHY BELLA! He hurt you!" he yelled. "Lots of people have hurt me Emmett and I still love them!" I snapped back, it was a low blow, but I had to say it. "Sorry, sis. I guess you're right." he put his head down and crawled on the floor with the twins. "Rose I just don't know what to do. I can't do this long distance thing. I don't even know why he's here or for how long." I sighed. "He kissed me and I ran out, I didn't even talk to him." I shrugged. "Call him and ask him to lunch, well early dinner, we'll stick around and go eat with Charlie and you can talk to us when you get home." Rose patted my back. "What if he can't meet me today?" I asked. "Well, try for tomorrow, as soon as possible." Rose suggested. I smiled. "I wish you guys were closer." I hugged her tight. I went into my room and he said he couldn't today, but he could meet tomorrow for lunch if that was cool and I said that was fine, I had a new doctor starting, but I didn't think I'd have to entertain his pompous ass for lunch time too. "Bells, couldn't you have had that position if you'd wanted it?" he asked. "Yes, I could have, but I like being head nurse, I feel more helpful, closer to the patients than if I was a doctor. This way I know f I ever have a doctor try and talk down to me, I can put him in his place." I laughed. "Always with the upper hand, huh Bella." he laughed. "I try." I smiled. "One day someone will get the drop on you. See you for lunch, meet you in your office?" he asked. "Yeah, Monday is an office day." I smiled.

I walked out and told Rose what was going on and told her to call Charlie and invite him over and I'd make dinner for everyone. We had a great time, I played with my babies and all too soon they left.

I got ready for bed, making sure I pulled out my best outfit for tomorrow, I wanted to look nice for the new doctor I had to show around plus I wanted to look nice for Edward. I called Carlisle and asked if he had any information on the new doctor and he said he was young, from England "Great so he really will be pompous!" I exclaimed. "Bella, give the guy a chance will you. He's going to be nervous coming to a new working environment and being the new kid on the block and knowing the Head Nurse could do his job has got to be daunting as well." Carlisle laughed. "You told him that?" I gasped. "Of course. I didn't want him busting your balls." Carlisle laughed again and I heard a giggle and a deeper laugh. "Are Esme and Edward there?" I asked. "Yeah, you caught me, you're on speaker." he sounded so guilty, NOT. "Hey everyone, don't laugh Eddie Boy. Your day will come!" I laughed and I heard an intake of breath. "Oppsss. I said Eddie Boy!" I teased. "Bella!" he stressed through clenched teeth. I could just picture his set jaw and eyes turning a deep green and lips in a straight line. "Sorry, Edward." I truly apologized. "Accepted." he relaxed and let out a breath. "I'll see you for lunch tomorrow?" he asked and Carlisle started coughing. "Are you O.K.?" I asked. "Yeah, just swallowed my coffee wrong." he replied. "Alright well, I need to go, I have a few files and notes to go over for this wonderful new doctor I'm guessing the female nurse population will be throwing their panties at, tomorrow, so I will see you for our 8 a.m. meeting Carlisle? Will Mr. Wonderful be there as well?" I asked. "Yes, yes he will." he smiled I could tell. "Well, I will be there will bells on, no pun intended." and they all laughed. "Good night Bella, sweet dreams" Edward said before the phone hung up. I about wet myself with his sexy ass voice. I went to my closet and found my favorite black pencil skirt with the slit up the back, my black thigh highs with the black back seams and a blue silk sleeveless ruffle top, my blue lace bra and I of course had to wear thongs, so I had no panty lines and you could see my tattoo of a swan on my ankle, I was going to knock this new doctor and Edward both out of the water tomorrow.

Sleep found me easy tonight.

I got up and did my early morning run, showered and ate breakfast. Got ready, looking pretty amazing, put my hair up in a but, leaving a few stray curls down, light makeup and added my jacket, grabbed my briefcase and laptop bag and was ready to go. I got to the hospital and parked said my usual good mornings, Jasper was just walking in with Peter who wouldn't look at me "Peter, we're good, promise, I'm over being pissed off, a bottle of wine and a bubble bath a some tears, I'm good." he hugged me and kissed my cheek, Jasper kissed me goodbye and wished me good luck with the pompous ass today and I laughed. Peter chuckled and hugged me at his floor and told me to call when I saw the hot doctor. I shook my head and waited for my floor next.

I walked off and the floor was a buzz to Carlisle's office and all eyes on me. Everyone looking me up and down, yes, I didn't wear skirts everyday, especially ones this short, but I knew I'd be behind the desk with this guy and most because I'd be seeing Edward, that's all I really cared about, I never really tried on my own to impress him before, so this was new to me. I walked into Carlisle office and smiled at Carlisle and the turned my head and saw Edward. "Oh, hey, come to see your dad this morning?" I asked. "Don't forget we have a Pompous Ass meeting at 8:00a.m. sharp." I smiled. Edward walked up and stuck out his hand. "Hi, Dr. Pompous Ass, nice to meet you."

A/N:

Yes, yes I am leaving it like that!!!

Lunch will have to wait and so will everything else…

How do you like that!!!

Who's excited!!?!?!?!?!?!?!!?

I am!!!!

READ AND REVIEW!!!

LOVE YOU GUYS!!!!

Bella's Outfit…

Ann Taylor:

.?productId=21311&N=1200014&pCategoryId=3941&categoryId=1466&Ns=CATEGORY_SEQ_1466&Nty=1&No=0&loc=TN&defaultColor=Black&defaultSizeType=Regular (shoes)

.?productId=23074&N=1200005+1500005&categoryId=183&pCategoryId=3939&Ne=1500001&Ns=CATEGORY_SEQ_183&Nty=1&loc=TN&colorFamily=Blue&defaultColor=Ceramic Teal&defaultSizeType=Regular (shirt, in ocean blue)

.?productId=23279&N=1200010&pCategoryId=3939&categoryId=185&Ns=CATEGORY_SEQ_185&loc=TN&defaultColor=Black&defaultSizeType=Regular (skirt)


	9. Chapter 9

Trading Yesterday

Chapter 9

**EPOV**

**God, Bella looked hot walking in my dad's office in her suit, that blue silk shirt and those fucking hose she was wearing and I could tell she had on a thong, I just know these things. She had no idea I was the new Doctor and she talked shit all last night and dad almost lost it on the phone. Everyone in my family knew and managed to keep it from Bella.**

"**Hi, Dr. Pompous Ass, nice to meet you." I smiled at Bella and she smiled nervously at me.**

"**Edward, you're not." she looked over at Carlisle and back at me like a deer in headlights. "Why didn't anyone tell me?" she asked, looking on the brink of tears. "We thought it was for the best, you to find out with the rest of the staff." Carlisle explained. Bella picked up her things and walked out of the office. "I just need a few please." she said. "Bella. We have a meeting, NOW!" Carlisle used his authoritive voice. She stopped and turned around and walked back in. "Nothing changes Bella, soon these meetings will just be you and Edward, but until he learns the ropes, they'll be the three of us. He'll be the Head Doctor of Pediatrics and you'll still be Head Nurse, you basically still run everything, he comes to you for any and all needs and daily schedules, concerns, etc., Do you understand Edward?" my dad asked me. "Yes, sir." I replied. I typed notes into my laptop. "Edward, you don't have to worry about that, I'm already doing so and I'll send a full transcript, like I do to Carlisle, if you like." Bella smiled. "I don't want you to think you're my secretary Bella." I replied. "No, no I don't. I um, I just type a hell of a lot fast than you." she giggled and Carlisle nodded at that. "That's why she offered for me too and I supply the coffee for her." he smiled. "Well then I'll bring the bagels." I offered. Everyone agreed on their part for the next few weeks. The meeting went smoothly and we went over the Monday and Tuesday schedules with plans for a Wednesday meeting, since this was all new. **

**Bella and I left for our office and as we entered the whispering started, Bella not being a patient person called all nurses and orderlies to the lounge for a quick meeting. "I need everyone's attention. This is Dr. Cullen, yes, Edward Cullen, Carlisle's son. Yes, he is single, NO! We are NOT dating! Yes, we use to date in high school, so PLEASE! Do not go around and spread false rumors throughout the hospital, it will be grounds for termination! I will not have my floor ran like some crazy high school hormone factory. Do I have everyone's understanding? If Dr. Cullen deems you dateable he will ask you out. If not do not bug him, he will be a very busy man. Do no flirt shamelessly with him, do not let your uniforms become inappropriately too small or unbuttoned too low! You will be sent home without pay. If I have to ask you twice I will fire you. Do I make myself clear? I will be sending around a new set of guidelines for everyone to sign by their shifts tomorrow and it will be approved by Dr. Cullen, Sr., if you fail to sign it by end of shift tomorrow, you will be fired. This is a professional building and we are taking care of people's lives. Worry about getting laid on your own time, not mine! Now back to work!" She dismissed everyone and walked back into our office. God the side to side of her ass was driving me crazy. Would she have me fired? **

**Bella worked closely with me all morning and we worked good together, I was good at being professional, I surprised myself. It was now lunchtime "Don't you have a date with some incredibly cute guy you blew off the other night?" I asked. "Yeah, but there's this really hot doctor that's caught my attention at work and the things I've been thinking about doing to him…" she smiled devilishly at me, grabbed her purse and jacket and walked out, I grabbed her jacket from her and helped her with it, before grabbing mine and shutting our office door.**

"**Where to for lunch?" I asked. "Well, we've got two hours." she smiled. "two hours?" I asked. "Yep." she said popping the 'p' "What do you usually do?" I asked. "Well, I usually have a grand lunch with the guys, Jasper and Peter, you know my 'boyfriend'" I laughed. "That's so not funny" Bella. I replied. "Why? Everyone at work thinks we're a couple. It's quite funny and then to see you show up and me walking with you through the halls today has been hilarious." she laughed. I drove us to the restaurant we went to for our very first date La Bella Italia. "Edward, you remembered?" she smiled. "Remember? How could I forget!" I asked her. "How many?" the hostess asked. "2 please, very private" I asked, slipping her a $50.00, she led us to a very remote corner and we ordered to ice teas. "Bella, I really want us to be together. I am back and it is for good. I know you're not going anywhere, so why can't we make this work? Please! I was stupid all those years ago. Everyone around us is married, getting married, pregnant or had kids and I want all that. If I could marry you tomorrow I would." I smiled and held her hand. It was trembling. "Bella, what's wrong?" I looked up and she was crying. "Edward. I want to be with, I'm tired of fighting with you. I'm tired of fighting to stay away from you. I would marry you tomorrow as well, if we could." she smiled. I reached over and wiped her tears. **

**BPOV**

**Edward and I just admitted out love to one another and he leaned across the table and was kissing me when a throat cleared. It was the stupid waitress. "Can I take your order, sir?" she asked. "Bella, your usual, beautiful?" he asked me and I nodded. "One mushroom ravioli and one chicken alfredo" he replied without looking at the waitress. "Oh and don't forget our bread." he smiled at me and I smiled back. We had a great lunch. **

**After about an hour, we left, still leaving us with an hour, we went back to see if his dad was there and if his dad had any objections to us dating and working if we kept it professional. **

"**Esme, Carlisle" I hugged them both and Edward quickly grabbed my hand, making them both take notice. "So, I guess it was a successful lunch?" Esme smiled at Edward. He chuckled back at her. "Um, Carlisle." I started. "Bella, look, if you and Edward can be professional and are sure you can be grown up about your relationship, then I have no problems with you two dating. But, if it's a problem and interferes, one of you will be moved out! And it will depend on where one of you will be needed, it will not be a favoritism thing or family thing! Now, you are both expected at dinner tonight. 7p.m. sharp, go home and change and get comfy, you have the rest of the afternoon off." Carlisle smiled. "What? Really?" we looked at each other. "Yes, 2 surgeries were cancelled and the other is being assisted by Debra, she needed some extra hours for something her son needs, so I gave her some of yours since you always work too many and Edward doesn't have anything to actually 'do' this week but to shadow you, so go spend sometime together. You two need it, go look for places, you need a new one too, right Bella?" Carlisle smiled slyly. I shook my head yes and thanked him as we headed out of the office. **

**We walked to the elevators and back down to the parking garage. "Can I pick you up at your house in 20 minutes?" he asked.**

"**Yeah, that sounds great." I smiled. He kissed my cheek and held open my door, I got inside and headed towards my home.**

**I ran inside and tried to figure out what to wear. I picked out a pair of A&E artist jeans and t-shirt and a pair of flats to go with it and let my hair down, running my fingers through it, brushed my teeth and waited for Edward to show up, he knocked on the door and my hands were shaking, I was so nervous, I know my dad was going to freak out, he hated what he did to me all those years ago, but I guess when he saw that I was happy he'd be happy too. I answered the door and he looked good as always, he had on a pair of loose fit Levi's and a well worn Rolling Stones t-shirt, that must have been his dads, because it was a little tight in the arms, but looked fucking hot as hell as he raked his hands nervously through his hair.**

"**Come on in. Lucky is out side doing his thing, and then we can go." I laughed. He smiled his crooked smile. "so, have you told your family yet?" he questioned. "Um, no. it's only been 20 minutes." I shrugged. "Oh" was all he could say and looked down at his hands. "You told Jasper and Alice already, huh?" I replied. He looked up shaking his head. "I had too. I was bursting at the seams! I wanted to call Emmett, but I didn't know if he'd be home and then I didn't know if he'd believe me and then I know Rose would yell at me and then they'd call your dad and he'd call you and then it'd be a whole other mess, so I'll let you tell them." he smiled. "Gosh, you sounded like Alice right there." I giggled.**

**Ugggh, I did, didn't I?" he laughed. "She's probably already called Rose. So I'd better do it now." I sighed. It rang once and Rose answered I told her everything and by the end she wasn't ecstatic but she wasn't pissy either. "You know you need to tell Charlie and soon, this news gets back to him and he'll have Edward's head." Rose replied. "yeah, I know. I think we're going there now," I smiled. "Going where?" Edward asked. "Do you trust me?" I asked him. "Of course Bella, why?" he looked puzzled. "We need to drop by the station to talk to my dad." I smiled. "Bella." Edward groaned. "Hey, consolation prize… James might be there!"**

**Edward smiled and grabbed my hand and we headed to his car. "Why do you still have this car?" I asked. "Well, dad always kept it up for me. Moms drove it a few times for me and I just love it. It has our memories in it and maybe now that we're back together I can get a new one and we can make new memories in it." he lifted his eyebrows. "I still don't put out, Cullen!" I shoved his arm. "I wouldn't expect you too either. I want you to stand your ground and I'm willing to wait until whenever you want to give yourself to me, because I hope we're together forever." he smiled and kissed my hand. We pulled up to the station and he jumped out and opened my door, we walked inside to the front desk and James was right there, looking at our entwined hands. "Bella. Getting around a lot, lately I see." I pulled Edward along with me to my dads office, before one of us killed him and I think it might have been me. I walked into my dads office pulling Edward behind me. "Daddy." I smiled and he looked behind me and saw me holding hands with Edward. "You remember Edward, right?" I asked. "Yeah. How could I forget?" he asked. "Dad." I scolded. "Sorry, pumpkin." she smirked. "Bella, can you give me a second with your dad. We need to clear the air and I'd like to do it properly, please." Edward smiled and kissed me on the cheek.**

**I nodded and walked out the door and said I was going to the break room. **

**Upon entering the break room James was there, of course, my luck. "So. Edward your Fuck O' The Week!" he asked. "James. Don't even go there. You know damn well I haven't Fucked anyone! That's why you left and ran back to Vicki!" I snapped. "You've now got her knocked up and then you're getting married, because you 'think' you're in love with her! But I know you're not! That's O.K. though, I don't want you to anymore, you need to be with someone else, you need to fall back in love with Vicki, you need to make it happen. Quit being mean to the woman. She loves you and you can't even see it! Every time you see me, you ignore her and flirt with me, it's disgusting! You need to treat her better or she might wise up and leave you!" I smiled. He got in my face. "Are you going to suggest something like that to her Bella?" he asked. "Don't tempt me James. I'm not afraid of you. You don't intimidate me! I don't know what you've become, but it's not the man that I once loved and wanted to marry. You need to find him for Vicki, she'd be very lucky to have that man and I'm sure your dad misses his son." I snapped, shoved him out of my face and walked to the soda machine.**

**EPOV**

"**Edward, have a seat." Charlie said.**

"**Thank you, Chief Swan" I smiled and tried to stay cool and calm.**

"**Please, just Charlie, you're old enough now." he smirked at me.**

"**Well, Charlie, I am now the Head Doctor of Pediatrics at Forks Hospital and will be working closely with Bella daily, we've also decided to give our relationship another shot and well, we're adults sir and I don't want to wait 2 or 3 years, I know your daughter, I love your daughter and I want to marry her." I stated with finality. I sat the black box on the table and propped it open. "It was my father's mother's, so my grandmother's sir and I know it would be perfect for Bella. I just need your permission. I do love her and I was an idiot for ever letting her go. I regret it every single day, trust me." I sighed. "Well, I don't know son. How do you know she feels the same way. I'm not her keeper, I mean, I'm flattered you asked for her hand in marriage and all, but this is Bella we're talking about. If anyone knows what she'll say, it's her brother, let's give him a call. We dialed Emmett's number and Charlie put him on speaker. We heard laughing in the background, he was playing with his kids. "Hey dad, what's up?" he asked. "Everything O.K.?" "Yeah, it's Bella." Charlie replied. A big sigh "What now dad?" he asked. "Well, Edward is here." he started. "What's the motherfucker done now." Emmett was starting to yell and then you heard a smacking sound and his name being yelled "Hey Rose." Charlie laughed. "Hey dad" she laughed too. "Look, Edward, is HERE, with ME!" he stressed. "Oh, hey Edward." Emmett sounded pissed. "Look, Edward just told me him and Bella are dating again." Rose started screaming in the background like a high school freshman asked out by the senior quarterback. "YES!" she yelled. "OW!" a minute later. "I want them together and I know this is what she's been wanting so shut your mouth asshole!" she was trying to whisper, but Rose wasn't known for being delicate. "Rose, Edward wants to ask Bella the all important question. What are his chances of a 'yes?'" Charlie asked. "What? Are you serious? Snap me a picture of the ring, NOW!" she was like bubbling over! I snapped a picture for Rose and another scream erupted from the phone. "OMG! Take her somewhere romantic and do it right Edward, she will say yes, I know she will, she loves you and she doesn't want to wait, trust me on this." Rose was beaming. "Rose what the hell!" Emmett yelled. "Emmett, I swear to God if you breathe one word of this to her I will fucking cut off all sex to you for life so fucking help me God!" she screamed at him. "Now Edward. Send her on a scavenger hunt, make it exciting! She'll love it! End it at the beach or something. Do it soon, Don't wait! Make it special! Good Luck!" the phone went dead and I was beaming. I grabbed the ring and shoved it in my pocket and told Charlie thanks and shook his hand. He told me I better treat her right this time or he'd trump charges for drugs or something and throw away the keys. I nodded my head in understanding and he led me to the break room to find Bella drinking a soda and looking pissed. **

**BPOV**

**I was so happy to see them walk in.**

"**Edward, dad." I hugged my dad and then Edward. They shook hands and I pulled my dad aside and told him about James and he said he'd just put in for a transfer to Seattle and it was approved, so he was gone in a week, that relieved me, must be why he was busting me so bad every time he saw me. We said goodbye and decided to go look for places to live.**

"**Bella, would you object to living together?" Edward asked. **

"**Um, I don't know. I haven't thought about it. Let's see what we can find and if it's big enough with 2 master suites then, sure why not." I smiled.**

**He had a sad look on his face, but I didn't think anything of it, I was thinking, since I didn't say 'YES', he wasn't 100% happy, but I didn't bring it up again.**

**We looked at several condos and apartments, but nothing seemed big enough, even just for one of us, so we went looking at houses and we were lucky enough to find one realtor to come show us one house, although for sale, Edward said he wanted to buy for an investment and would love a project and his mom would love something to help with as well, so we decided to look at it.**

**I was kind of in the middle of nowhere, on about 3 acres of land. All fenced in with new white fence, but the house needed repair. We walked up and it was a Victorian Style home, front porch a place for rocking chairs and a little table, a quite area, walking inside, the staircase was in the middle of the house, to the left was a study with a fireplace and floor to ceiling bookshelves, they needed to be stripped and refinished, as did the wood floors, to the left was a living room with another fireplace and opening into another room that would be the formal dining room, it had a huge built in China cabinet as well as a built in buffet. And a beautiful window overlooking the backyard. To the left of the formal dining room was the kitchen and it was huge. It was begging to be redone in a chef's kitchen "Oh, Edward. This would look wonderful done in the white clapboard and silver, so it keeps it's old charm and have all the professional grade appliances for you. Of course you'd have to learn how to use them." I kissed his cheek. "No, love, that's why you'd move in with me so I'd have you here." he smiled at me. **

**The realtor told us to take a look upstairs as well, there were 3 bedrooms up stairs, one was the Master Suite and 2 were regular but good size and had a Jack and Jill bath room. "All this would have to be gutted and redone before moving in, love." he smiled at me. "I know, how long would it take?" I questioned. "It depends on my moms influences and power." he smirked and we both laughed knowing anyone in this town would do anything for Esme. "Oh, who is your mother?" the realtor asked kind of snooty. "Esme Cullen." Edward replied. "Oh, she's a wonderful client. She's remodeled several of these older houses and has the best contacts, you could have this house done in 6 to 8 weeks if not sooner since it's nice weather and not winter." she replied. We both smiled and nodded. "I guess I can live with my parents that long." he groaned. "Nonsense Edward. Stay with me. I have an extra room." I smiled and then blushed. "If you'd like." I whispered. "Oh, Isabella, there is nothing more I'd like." he leaned down and kissed me passionately. "Would you like to see the basement." the lady interrupted us and I was a nice shade of red. "Yes, we would. Is it big?" I asked. "Yes, it is. I believe it'd make a nice game room or movie room." She replied. "Oh, Edward, it's perfect! This is just what we need when everyone comes over. It's actually big enough for both. The back half for the movies and the front half for games. What do you think?" I smiled and was bouncing like Alice. "Only if you're moving in with me will I do this!" he replied harshly. I stood for a second bouncing on my feet. "O.K., I'll do it, I'll move in with you, Edward Cullen, I love you!" I slapped my hand over my mouth, "I'm so sorry, that just…" he pulled my hand away and pushed me against the wall and kissed me like he's never kissed me before. "Bella, I've waited for 5 years to hear you say those words again, please do not take them back." and there were tears running down his face. "Edward. I had no idea. I am so sorry. I do, I do love you, I can't do this anymore, I can't keep away, I can't deny myself your love." I wrapped my arms around him and hugged him with all I had. And cried on his shoulder. "We'll take the house, where's the paper?" he asked the realtor.**

"**Edward, Lucky is going to love this! He'll be able to run all the time and when Emmett and Rose visit with the twins they'll be able to play in the yard. Maybe it'll be done by their first birthday, that's just 7 weeks away and we can have it here, please!!!" I smiled. "One thing at a time love. Let's just get the house done first." he kissed my forehead and told the realtor to be aggressive in buying it, she said it'd been on the market a while, they'd take whatever was thrown at them. "Offer them full asking price then, no more, no less and we take ownership by Saturday." he smiled. She nodded and drove away. "Let's go for a walk on the beach, we've got two hours before dinner." he smiled.**

**We drove to La Push and went to First Beach which was nice and quiet since people were still at work and school and it was a Monday. We walked hand in hand and sat on an old log, "Bella, I'm so glad I came back. I'm so glad you gave me a second chance. My life was so empty without you. I want to forget about everything we did and said to each other in the past and move on to the future. I want us to us be happy and to always be together. I miss this." he grabbed my face gently and turned it to his and stroked my cheeks with his thumbs. "Bella, you mean the world to me. I love you more than anyone or anything. I know we're going to make this work and I'm so glad you're dad didn't shoot me when I walked into his office today. I'm glad we're going to be moving in together, but I'd like to make it even more official." he pulled out a box and got on his knee, my hand went to my mouth and I was crying, he was shaking and crying, "Bella, I asked your dad for permission, I asked my dad for permission, I asked Rose and Emmett for permission and I got the same response from everyone "she's her own person, you need to ask her. But, we do approve as long as you don't break her heart. We will all mess you up very badly if you hurt her." he smiled. "Well, Rose said worse things. "Bella, will you Marry me? I don't want you out of my life ever again and I don't want to wait years and years from now to get engaged and married when I've known you for all these years. I love you with all my heart, that much is true. I will do what ever it take to make you happy for the rest of your days!" he slid the ring on my finger and kissed it and I smiled and jumped on him knocking him into the sand and kissing him. "I take that as a yes." he laughed. "Yes!" I laughed. "We can do this however you want to." he smiled. "A simple Spring wedding at your parents house. A romantic honeymoon getaway and then come home and be in our new home." I smiled. "You want to get married in a few months?" he smiled. "Yes. Isn't that what you want?" I laughed. "Well of course, but I thought you'd want summer so you could plan." he looked at me like I was crazy. "As long as I have your family and mine, that's all I care about, everyone else is a bonus, not a priority." I stated. "O.K., we'll tell everyone tonight and then we'll call Rose and Emmett and then go by the station and tell your dad." Edward smiled.**

**We headed back to the car and to Edward's for dinner and the news.**

**Dinner went great and I had the ring in my pocket. Edward stood to make a toast, he told everyone about the house and they were excited. Esme specially. She said 5 weeks she'd have it done, no problems, she knew I was on a deadline as well to get out of my place so we'd be out, no worries. And after work we'd go pick out colors and everything tomorrow.**

**Then Edward pulled me up with him and I put my hand in my pockets and he told everyone we were dating, Alice went crazy, Esme too, then I pulled out my hand and Edward said, but I couldn't leave it at that I had to propose so we could live together properly and we're engaged. I think Alice and Esme could have called every dog in the Washington area with their screams. Jasper was smart enough to pull out his cell phone and tape it. He and Edward were laughing, poor Carlisle was deaf, he was in the middle of them both. "When's the date?" Alice asked. "Well, I didn't set an exact date, but I want Spring." I smiled. "good, a year to plan." she smiled and I looked at Edward and he shook his head. "No, what. Edward." she snapped. "Not a year, this Spring." he smiled. "Shit!" Alice cursed. "Esme, can we do this and the house in 5 to 6 weeks?" she asked. "Yes, I think we can." she smiled. "Carlisle. Bella has vacation time right?" Esme asked. "A shit load" he smiled. "Good, if you want your house done and wedding you're going to have to work a lot of half days to help us. I nodded and smiled. I was not a planner or decorator, but I was getting a crash course at Cullen University. I laughed. **

**The next few weeks were spent planning the wedding, the reception, fixing the house, well all I had to do is pick out colors and tell them too high, too low, etc… and help Rose with the twins first birthday party, Edward was actually staying with his parents, Esme said it'd be easier that way and less distracting with all the work he had to do since I wasn't there as much, but I'd come over at night and help him with reports and files and I'd even bring him lunch everyday, looking all ratty and help him file papers and crap, something he wasn't good at, my desk looked like WW3. He was planning our honeymoon, all I knew was it was tropical because that's what I requested, far way and tropical, we had a week and a half, actually 2 weeks, but we told everyone we'd be gone for 2 weeks, so we'd have a few quiet days at home to relax and enjoy our new home. Carlisle and Esme were going to dog sit for us and Jasper was now getting the cold shoulder from Alice because she still had no ring after all these years.**

**Everything was coming together and Edward and I were getting nervous, I couldn't believe we were actually doing this. We were going to all go to Seattle together for a big party instead of separate parties, it would be much more fun, we were even going to a strip club together.**

**We rented a limo and were staying at Emmett and Rose's for the night. We ended up having a blast. The best part was the strip club. They let us dance on the pole in our corner and Rose was great, Emmett said he was getting one for his house pronto. We all laughed. Edward and I bought each other a lap dance, he bought me a cute Asian woman and I bought him a chesty raven haired woman, we had a blast. The next morning we had hangovers from hell and Emmett came in making noise and said it was time to get up for breakfast. We all grumbled and headed for the showers, everyone showers together except Edward and I, we've never seen each other naked and we have to wait for the others, they of course I'm sure are having sex so we sit there awkwardly waiting…. We wait for 20 minutes and they're still not out, we look at each other, grab our shit and jump in Edward's Volvo and go, figuring we'll call them and tell them we've headed back, we've got a ton of shit to do. **

**We make it back home and he kisses me goodbye, knowing I'll see him tomorrow. I have to be at the office tomorrow, our last work day before wedding madness starts. My nerves are going crazy. I want to marry him so bad.**

**I got out of my shower and my phone was ringing "Hello?" I answered out of breath. "Bella, finally. I've been calling you for 10 minutes." it was Edward. "Honey. I had to shower and that means shaving to, you know that. It takes longer than 10 minutes to do all that." I giggled. "Sorry, I still worry when you do answer right away." he sighed. "Edward, you need to calm down. Really. It is going to be o.k. everything is going to workout and we're going to married in a few days." I smiled. "I know. I can't wait Mrs. Cullen" he laughed. "Thank you my wonderful husband." I laughed with him.**

"**I'll see you in the morning love" Edward said. "Night Edward." I kissed the phone and hung up.**

**The following day was busy, I was showing the attending nurse Debra where all the files were that needed to be followed and what needed to be done. I showed her when and where to report problems to Carlisle for our department and she was proving to be quite capable. I left her to sort through a stack of files while I talked to Carlisle. I called him dad now, since within 24 hours he would me, but only behind closed doors. "Dad, Debra is showing to be quite capable of all this work, why don't you add her on as you secretary a few days a week, she needs the extra money and this way she'd have it for her son." I asked. "That's a good idea Bella. I'll bring it up to her after you and Edward leave. I don't want her to think it's anyone else's idea." he smiled.**

**We finished for the day and as Edward went to take me home Alice appeared out of nowhere. "Nope, we have rehearsal tonight and then we're staying at Bella's house and it's girls only, then we're coming to our house tomorrow to get ready and you boys better be scarce!" she snapped.**

"**Alice, come on. Must we do this," Edward was pleading. "Yep!" she popped the 'p', "It's tradition!" she smiled and shoved me into her car.**

"**Fine!" he huffed and got into his Volvo, blowing me kisses.**

**I crossed my arms and huffed all the way to my house, just to make fun of Alice. **

"**Bella, no frowning. You'll live a couple of hours without Edward. You'll see him at rehearsal and then after tomorrow his moody ass is all yours!" she laughed. **

"**Alice, I need to pack for the honeymoon." I panicked. "Nope, Rose and I already shopped and bought everything, you're packed and ready to go. Your after out fit is ready, you and Edward will be going to your new house tomorrow night, we've got your bedroom all set up, it's so romantic, you're going to love it. I can't wait for you to see it!" she gushed. "Oh, We've got you're lingerie also…So when you get to the house, you tell Edward you need a few minutes to 'freshen' up and then slip into the bathroom and put it on, take your hair down, shake it out and take a deep breath, everything will be fine. Edward loves you and will be gentle with you. Tomorrow will be the most wonderful night of both of your lives." Alice smiled and winked, causing me to blush. "Just don't make any of these references towards Emmett, he wants to kill him for taking your virginity. He thinks you should die a virgin." Rose laughs. "Of course my brother would. He's an ass!" I shook my head and rolled my eyes.**

**We arrived at my house and Alice set to work on getting me ready for the rehearsal dinner.**

**I wore a simple white eyelet summer dress and sandals, light makeup, gloss, Rose pulled the top part of my hair back into braids and let the rest down naturally.**

**We arrived at The Cullen's and Esme had a big spread in the back yard, all the tent set up for tomorrow's reception and huge dance floor, the trellis with white roses and Queens Anne's Lace and some soft pink tulle woven in. I wanted everything in white and soft pink. The guys tux would be Classic Black, except for Edward, he'd be in all white like me, Rose and Alice had soft pink dresses. I wanted very simple and classic and al eyes on Edward and I.**

**When rehearsal was finished and he said you may kiss the bride, Edward dipped me and kissed me the most passionate kiss I'd ever had in my life, I'm glad he was hold me, I grabbed onto him so I wouldn't fall.**

**We had fun, but it ended to soon with Alice declaring I needed beauty sleep. **

**Edward walked me to the car, against Alice's wishes, but Jasper picker her up and carried her off in the other direction, giving us a few minutes alone. "I can't wait to make you my wife tomorrow Bella." Edward whispered in my ear." and kissed the hallow behind it. I bit his ear and said "I can't wait to get you back to our house tomorrow night "Dr. Cullen." I growled. "Damn woman, I want to take you right here!" he kissed me hard. "ENOUGH!" Alice yelled and pulled us apart. " Mr. Whitlock, you've earned yourself a 2 week suspension from sex!" she yelled from the drivers side. "I hope it was worth it Bella!" she said angrily. "It sure was Alice." I said giggling as we drive home to my house for sweet dreams and to get rested for tomorrow.**

**A/N:**

**All right!!!**

**New Chapter is the WEDDING!!!**

**I hope everyone is ready!!!!**

**No drama, I swear!!!!**

**Not until after!!! **

**Enjoy!!!**

**READ AND REVIEW!!!!!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Trading Yesterday**

**Chapter 10**

EPOV

I can't believe after all these years I am finally going to marry Bella.

This is my dream come true.

I was pacing back and forth outside, waiting for the girls to walk out. All the guests had arrived and were seated, Emmett kept giving me the evil eye, I know he liked me, but he knew that Bella and I would make love tonight so he wasn't happy about that, she was his baby sister after all, I felt the same way after Jasper and Alice started dating, Alice and Jasper both always tried to tell me what they did, I would have to walk out on them both. I shook my head at the memories.

The music started and my head snapped up as I saw Rose walk out, then Alice and next everyone stood, blocking my view, suddenly Charlie came into view with a vision of an angel on his arm, Bella. She looked beautiful in her strapless dress, her hair in natural waves around her face, she had a soft glow to her, love radiated off her. She saw me and our eyes met, my world stopped, no one existed but Bella.

I walked to her and Charlie handed her to me, pushing up her veil and kissing her cheek, "Edward, she's all your now. Take good care of my baby or else." he opened up his jacket and showed me his gun. I heard Emmett snickering behind me and Bella groaned "Dad" through her clenched teeth while smiling. "Love you Bells." he walked away with a satisfied smirk on his face. The pastor began "Dearly beloved we are gathered here today to witness the joining of two families. The Cullen's and The Swan's, will the parents please come forward to light the unity candle before the ceremony, giving their permission for this union as instructed by Isabella and Edward." Our parents walked up and lit the candles and kissed the other child welcoming them into each others families. "Edward would you like to recite your vows to Isabella?" I nodded.

"Bella, I know times have been crazy between us over the years. I also know I haven't always been there for you and I promise that from now on I will be. I will be there for everything, from a broken nail to our first baby. I will be there to wipe your tears and I will be there kiss you through all your accomplishments. I love you Isabella and I want us to be there for each other always and forever through thick and thin. You are my life Isabella, now and forever." I slipped her ring on her finger and kissed it.

"Isabella, would you like to recite yours to Edward?" she nodded. "Edward, I have loved you always. Even when you told me otherwise and when others told me they loved me, I still loved you. It's always been you, it will only be you. I know I haven't always listened when you've tried to talk to me, but I promise from now on I will stop and listen, no matter what it is I am doing and I will listen to you. I also want us to be here for each other always and forever. You are my everything Edward and I want to spend forever with you, I want to be the mother of your children, I want to grow old with you and love you forever. You will forever be my life Edward." I slipped the ring on his finger and kissed it.

The pastor pronounced us husband and wife and announced "I present to you, Dr. and Mrs. Edward Cullen" everyone stood up and clapped as we walked down the aisle into the house for pictures in front of the fireplace and out front while they moved things around in the backyard for the reception, Bella look beautiful and I knew he pictures would be perfect, she had a glow to her I'd never seen before and her smile today lit up everything.

BPOV

I can't believe I finally married Edward.

I am so happy I could burst. I had butterflies in my stomach and they weren't going away, I guess it was the anticipation of what tonight would bring. I only hoped I would be able to please Edward enough. I had talked with Alice and Rose about what to expect and they were so sweet as to tell me what to expect and Alice said that Jasper even had a talk with Edward about taking it slow and easy, reminding him it's be my first time and then Emmett interrupted them saying that if he hurt me, he'd beat the shit out of Edward, so no matter what, when Emmett asked, I had to show no fear!

"Bella, are you ready dear?" I looked up to see Esme touching my shoulder and motioning for me to walk towards the back doors. "It's time for your pictures with just you and Edward by the pond dear." she smiled. I walked down there and Edward stood there waiting, he looked up and the photographer captured the moment, I knew it would be great. He held his arms out for me and wrap me up, the photographer took pictures of Edward and I acting natural, never telling us to do any poses, he said we were the natural picture of love, which of course made me blush.

"Isabella, I love you so much. I can't wait to take you home and make it official." Edward kissed on the hollow behind my ear and I giggled. "Edward, not here." I smiled into his neck. "Come on the DJ is going to announce us for our first dance and it's to your lullaby." Edward smiled.

Edward spun me around the dance floor and we had a wonderful evening.

Everyone made their speeches, Alice and Rose gave one together for us and then Jasper, the last one surprised me. Emmett. He stood up and it was all mushy and loving stuff and he even said some nice stuff about Edward and then our parents, it was a wonderful evening, perfection. I loved being called Mrs. Cullen. Although it did catch me off guard a few times, when we were talking with Esme and Carlisle I thought someone was talking to Esme and then they said Mrs. Edward Cullen and I giggled, realizing my mistake, Edward so attentive all night long, never leaving my side, it was wonderful.

Edward told the DJ we were leaving and he made the announcement so everyone could see us off.

Alice and Rose made sure everyone had their bubbles and wished us off with millions, Emmett and Jasper had decorated Edward's car, which Edward was not happy about. He shook his head and mumbles something about them paying for the detailing job on it. I laughed and kissed his cheek as he got into the car.

We went back to our house, where we were spending the night before leaving on our honeymoon in the morning.

When we arrived at the house, we pulled into the garage and he came around quickly to help me out. We walked around to the front of the house. "We're doing this the right way." Edward smiled at me, scooping me up bridal style to carry me across the threshold. I giggled as he carried me all the way upstairs, placing kisses along my neck. Putting me down once we reached the bedroom, kissing me deeply "Edward, do you mind unzipping me and giving me a moment to freshen up?" I asked. "No problem love." he kissed down my spine as he unzipped me, making me shiver. "I'll be right back." I smiled and kissed him softly.

I walked into the bathroom and slipped out of my dress, hanging in the garment bag on the back of the door, left their by Rose and Alice and as promised all the items I'd need to freshen up.

I slipped out of my bra and panties, leaving on the stockings as they'd said to, slipped on the small white satin nightie and took my hair down, ran my fingers through it and took a few deep breaths. I opened the door to our room to see Edward in his pants and undershirt, standing in front of the fireplace and tons of candles lit, the room smelled of lavender, it was heavenly. I walked up behind Edward and slipped my arms around his stomach and kissed his back. "Hello, Dr. Cullen." I felt him take in a deep breath and turn around. "Mmmm, Mrs. Cullen you look delicious." Edward smiled his crooked smile.

He led me to the bed and gently laid me down, placing soft kisses all over me.

He was gentle and slow and it was painful at first, but he was patient and waited for me to adjust.

He kissed my tears away as they rolled down my face, but I told him they were not tears of pain, they were tears of joy. He'd made me the happiest woman on earth, ever at this very moment, that I'd waited to share myself with him. He cried at the very moment I'd shared that with him and I kissed his tears away. "Bella, I love you so much and you waiting and giving me yourself is the best wedding gift I could ever get. Thank you!" Edward smiled down at me.

We finally fell asleep for a few hours before our alarm went off, signaling time for us to get up and showered, we had a flight to catch for our honeymoon and I couldn't wait.

After several hours of flying we finally landed in the Bahamas, we then had to board a private boat and head to Kamalame Cay, it is an exclusive resort and would be just what we needed to start our lives together.

We spent the next 4 days together in bed. Edward and I would get up long enough to get some fruit or veggies and to take quick showers or skinny dip in the beach outside our room, the next few days we explored the islands and did a few things like snorkeling, the spa and hiking a little even.

Our last night we had a romantic dinner out on the beach, with tiki lights all around, it was beautiful and romantic, we went back to our room and made the most passionate love I think we'll ever make in our lives. I didn't want to return to reality. The only good thing about it was that they thought we were going to be gone for a few more days, so we had some peace and quite to enjoy at our new home for a while. We arrived and unpacked, getting everything settled, so we could relax, Edward showered and I started the laundry and then slipped in the shower, just in time to join him. We had mad sex in the shower and he carried me soaking wet into the bedroom and made love to me there as well, falling asleep in his arms was purer heaven, I never wanted it to end.

But, as always all good things had to come to an end…

A/N:

Sorry about the delay…

I've had some R/L issues going on here and I wanted this out

For Valentine's Day, but it didn't work that way, I'm so sorry.

It didn't turn out quite as I wanted to either, but it's still O.K.

READ AND REVIEW… PLEASE…. :0)

Love Ya!

Star

.com/Forever_ (Bella's Dress)


	11. Chapter 11

**Trading Yesterday**

**Chapter 11**

**EPOV**

It was our 1 year anniversary next week, I couldn't believe how time had flown by.

We'd been so busy with work and family and our house, that it seemed like yesterday.

I was taking Bella out for a romantic dinner next week and I'd bought her a charm bracelet with a wedding ring, a C studded with diamonds and a stethoscope, she was going to love it.

Work had been very demanding lately and Bella had been buried in paper work. She was short 3 nurses and 2 orderlies and no potential candidates, she was stressed, so I also got her a spa day with Rose, Alice and Esme, I knew they would all enjoy that and I was giving her that tonight at my mom's house, she was having an anniversary dinner for us.

I left work early to pick up Bella's items and waited for her to get home, I had a glass of wine chilling for her and her clothes ready. I was sitting on the couch watching ESPN when the phone rang. "Edward, I'm so sorry, Jill called out tonight and there's no one to cover, so I've got to stay." Bella said in a rush.

I sat up and took a minute to take in what she'd just said. "Bella, we've had this planned for weeks. Carlisle won't care if you at least get away for dinner and then go back, even though I'm not very happy about it." I ran a hand through my hair and sighed. "I'm sorry Edward, what do you want me to do? Pull extra nurses out of my ass? Sorry, it doesn't work that way!" she yelled at me. "Bella, there is no need to yell, I can hear just fine." I snapped.

"Then why are you questioning if I can get away for dinner? None of my other nurses who have to stay can get away, why should I have special privileges? It not fair to them or me." she shouted. "Fine. I'll call my mother and cancel, even though the food is prepared and the guests are there, just the guests of honor won't be!" I snapped back. "There's nothing stopping you from going. You're not stuck here, enjoy the dinner, we've got pizza coming. Love you." and she hung up without another word. I was beyond pissed at that point. She hung up on me? Whatever, I grabbed my keys and headed to my moms. I snuck in through the kitchen and luckily my mom was the only one in there, I kissed her cheek and she looked around for Bella.

"Don't look to hard, unless you go to the hospital. She's already down 3 nurses and 2 orderlies, tonight a nurse fucking called out and Bella decided to stay. There's really no reason she at least couldn't come to dinner, we've only got 8 patients on the floor, her 2 nurses would be enough for overnight." I slammed my hand on the counter, my mom was rubbing my shoulders and my dad walked in. "I see you've talked to Bella." he stated with a grim look on his face. "Yes." is all I said and walked out and to the bar. "Edward!" Alice ran up and hugged me, I gave a small smile for my sister. "We heard Bella isn't coming tonight, we're sorry." she smiled sadly. "Whatever, let's just eat so I can go home." I snapped. "Edward, Alice did nothing to you." Jasper stated. "Oh, I'm so sorry that your wife gets to work from your home and be with you all the time!" I snapped. "Edward! That's enough, that's not fair. You work with Bella and she her 24/7, sometimes Jasper and I are away from each other for weeks at a fucking time!" Alice snapped. "Sorry, I'm just upset, she just dismissed me, fucking hung up on me." I shook my head and did the shot I'd poured.

My mom called for dinner and we all sat quietly. I pushed most of my food around, not really hungry after everything. My phone vibrated and I pulled it out, a text from Bella, I smiled.

"_Edward. I won't be home until late, don't wait up, you've got a busy day tomorrow, I'll see you soon." _

I sent back a simple: _"Whatever"_

I didn't hear back from her, so she was most likely pissed, so was I.

BPOV

I can't believe Edward was mad because I was staying to help out my nurses.

I was going down to the cafeteria to get some coffee. I decided to take the stairs and clear my head, I was in the middle of texting Edward back when I slipped and fell, I tried to catch myself, but I was to late, I had been at the top and fell down about 15 or so stairs and my head slammed into the side of the concrete banister, luckily, we had pagers as doctors and nurses and they had an alert button on them, I managed to push it before all went black.

EPOV

I was pissed beyond and had several shots and 3 beers, so now mom was sobering me up with coffee. I was sitting in the living room with mom and dad watching the news when both our pagers went off. Dad said he'd call it in.

He walked out with a grim look on his face. "Edward, it's Bella, we need to call Emmett and Charlie and get to the hospital NOW!" he stated.

I slipped on my shoes, mom grabbed her purse and was on with Alice, she said she'd call everyone else.

Once in the car, I started with the questions. "What happened dad? A patient hurt her? Did she over exert herself? She's been doing that a lot lately." I stated. "No, Edward. She fell down a flight of stairs and busted her head open, she has several stitches and she's unconscious." he frowned. "What? Is she going to be O.K.?" I was panicked now, my hands were in my hair and rubbing my face, my mom leaned forward to rub my back and comfort me. "They don't know yet. The neurologist hasn't arrived yet and they have to wait for the swelling to go down. There's also something else Edward. I um, I don't know if you or she knew, but they said Bella was pregnant." My dad looked at me with sad eyes. "What do you mean WAS?" I asked. "The fall, she miscarried, she was only maybe a month or so, she probably didn't even know yet." my dad stated.

Shit, this would explain so much lately. She was bitchy and then sweet, crying then happy, this week, she'd thrown up twice, I was thinking because she wasn't getting enough sleep and was working too hard, she was putting in 12-15 hour day, sometimes longer for the past month and a half and I thought it was just catching up to her. I had no idea and likely neither did she.

I cried at that thought and I knew how devastated I felt, I just knew how badly Bella was going to feel.

We arrived at the hospital and I jumped out, already knowing they had her in a private room, I ran to the room and there was my angel, machines and tubes, I fell into the chair beside the bed and held her and cried.

I felt a strong grip and looked up to see Emmett standing there, he said Charlie would be here soon as well. He hugged me and was crying. "I'm so sorry for your loss bro." Emmett said. I looked at him and smiled, he called me 'bro', after dating Bella and marrying her, he was finally letting me back in. "Thanks Emmett, I feel like shit though, we just had an argument and she hung up on me before I could tell her I love her, that kills me, she's never done that before." I sobbed out and he held me tighter, yes, Emmett held me and let me cry, patting my back "she knows you loved her Edward, that's why she let you back in after everything you two have been through, that's the one thing she was certain of and I can tell you this, she was saving the pregnancy news for your dinner next week, her and Rose both took tests and both found out they're pregnant, they were so happy to be pregnant together, please support her, she's going to be devastated." he slapped my back once more and left me with Bella.

I sat in the chair and held her hand all night, crying myself to sleep.

I was awoke the next morning to Alice bringing me clean clothes and telling me to shower and she'd sit with Bella, the others were eating breakfast and bringing me something after.

I took a quick shower, brushed my teeth and ran my fingers through my hair, I didn't bother with shoes, I wasn't leaving Bella. I had on jeans and a t-shirt and my socks, I looked at the clock and it was barely 6a.m. "How you holding up brother?" Alice gave me a hug. "I'm here, I'll stay here until she wakes." I grimaced. "Edward, talk to her, you're a doctor, you know they can hear you, don't let her just see you sad. I was telling her about some of the funny things we use to do in high school." Alice smiled, kissed my cheek and walked out.

Carlisle had the other doctors cover pediatrics for me and we also discussed getting more people hired for Bella, after this, she was going to need it, she'd be out of work for a few weeks if not a month or so. I asked about offering a sign on bonus, or paying for their schooling, something like the bigger hospitals offer, dad said he'd take it up with the board this afternoon, he'd call an emergency meeting.

Several days have now passed and she still has awoke, the board agreed with dads suggestion of a $200.00 sign on bonus and to pay for their school, that should get us some good recruits away from Seattle.

I paced back and forth in her room day after day, I would not leave her side, Alice would bring me several sets of clothes every few days and I'd shower in her room and be right back by her side. I told her how much I loved her and how much I needed her back, I was a mess without her, she made me stronger and better.

It's been 2 weeks, they took her down to x-ray and finally the swelling is almost gone, the neurologist said she should wake soon, they took her off a lot of the pain medicine that was keeping her induced because of the swelling.

I fell asleep that night cuddled up next to her in the bed. I couldn't stand to be away from her any longer. I stroked he hair all night and whispered sweet nothings and professions of my love. I even whispered my wedding vows to her, I needed her back. I kissed every inch of her face I could before falling asleep a happy man, snuggled up to his beautiful wife.

I was awoke in the middle of the night by something on my hand, thinking it was a bug or something, I jumped at first, then I noticed it was Bella's little hand making little circles with her thumb on the back of my hand, I always fell asleep holding her hand. I looked to her face to see the most beautiful brown eyes staring back at me. "Edward, you're going to be a daddy." those were her first words and I lost it, I cried. I held her to me and sobbed into her hair, I pressed the button for the nurse and when she came in I told her to get Dr. Cullen STAT!

My dad was in the room in 2 minutes, he was smiling and then looked at me and wondered why I was crying. "Edward should we tell your dad the news together or wait for Esme?" she smiled.

Carlisle then understood. He came to sit down beside Bella and held her hand and motioned for me to tell her what had happened.

I took a deep breath and started "Bella, you've been out almost 3 weeks." I looked at her face to gauge her expression and she was most defiantly stunned. "What? How?" she asked, very confused. Carlisle took over and told her everything about the fall and then motioned back to me "Bella, listen carefully to me, O.K., look in my eyes and listen. When you fell, you took several hard blows to your stomach and lost the baby. But, everything will be fine. I promise. I love you and I'm so sorry for getting you upset that day." I kissed her hand and face and she was just blank, no emotion, nothing. "I need my brother and Rose." she said. Carlisle got up to get them and she stated "In private." I leaned in to kiss her lips and she turned her head form me, Carlisle gave me a look of pity. I sighed and went to my dads office to break down in private.

BPOV

Three weeks, I've been out for almost three weeks and then I wake up and find out that I've lost my baby. Rose and I were suppose to be pregnant together. We were suppose to raise the cousins as best friends, partners in crime, just like Emmett and I were.

I wanted Edward out, I couldn't look at him right now, it was his fault I was upset that day, he'd yelled at me for doing my fucking job. Emmett and Rose walked in, Rose climbed on the bed with me and we broke into tears. "Bella I am so sorry. I know you don't want to hear that because it won't fix anything, but please know that we're here for you sweetheart." she kissed my forehead and Emmett came around and gave me a hug. "Hey sis. Whatcha need?" he smiled a small smile and I could see his eyes were red.

"I need for you two to go to my house and get my things, please. I think I'm going to stay with dad for awhile. This was all Edward's fault and I can't stand to look at him, much less have him touch me." I said. Emmett spoke first "Bells, do you think that's such a good idea? I mean you've just woke up and found out the news, it's a shock to your system. Besides, come stay with us. You're going to be out of work for awhile and Rose is flexible with her schedule, so she can look after you. At dad's you'd be by yourself and you know Carlisle isn't going to allow that." Emmett sighed.

"Fine. I'll stay for 2 weeks, then I'm getting a place of my own and filing for divorce." I stated.

Rose and Emmett gasped. "Bella, you need to take time and think through this. You LOVE Edward, you two are souls mates if I've ever scene it! Don't do something stupid!" Emmett roared. "You know what Emmett, just forget it, get out! I don't need any of you, just get the FUCK OUT!" I yelled.

Carlisle walked back in and saw me crying. "Bella, what's the matter?" he looked so sad, I hated to do this to him and Esme. "Carlisle, I'm leaving Edward. I don't think I can forgive him for this." I stated. "Bella, this is just a grief response. Come and stay in our guest house and Esme can take care of you, you can think about things for as long as you like, you'll be on medical leave, I've got your department covered for at least the next 3 months, take time to make sure you're doing the right thing. I know you two were arguing that night, but you could have fell down any stairs, it wasn't anyone's fault, just a misplaced step. Please, think about it? I'll have Esme go get your things and we'll get he guest house ready and you can go home tomorrow if your tests come back fine." he smiled and kissed my forehead.

"Fine, only because I love you and Esme and I know this will kill her. Please don't mention the divorce to her, yet. I'll tell her when I decide to actually do it." I grimaced and he squeezed my hand, telling me he'd send Edward back in. "NO! I don't want him in here." I stated. "Bella." he groaned, I can't keep your husband out, he loves you at least talk to him." he asked. "Fine, send him in and we'll talk." I agreed.

EPOV

My dad walked into his office and told me we needed to talk.

"Dad, can't it wait, I want to see Bella." I stated.

"Son, she wants a divorce, she's blaming everything on you. She wants it like yesterday. She's moving out for a while, but she is moving into our guest house, so your mom can help take care of her. She's kicked Rose and Emmett out for the time being, so you might want to find them and talk to them." my dad stated grimly.

"I already told her I was sorry for arguing with her. What more does she want?" I was pacing my dads office when there was a knock at the door. "Come in" my dad stated. It was Emmett.

"Um, Carlisle, sorry I know this is a bad time, but I think Bella is going to need help." he was worried, he and Bella never fought.

"Yes, Emmett I know. She's going to stay with Esme and I at the guest house and Esme will tend to her, but we'll all have to walk on egg shells for a couple of weeks. She's going to need professional grief counseling. I have a good friend who's retired, Edward you remember Carmen, right?" dad asked. "Yeah and?" I said.

"She was a grief counselor for years. I'll have her 'drop' by for tea and such with Esme and Bella and see if we can get her talking that way. She's the best and it helps that she has been through what Bella went through, not once, but 3 times. Her and her Husband lost 3 children, she miscarried her very first pregnancy, not knowing she was pregnant and working so hard, she blamed herself and was in a deep depression, she worked her way out of it after a year, they found out she was pregnant, she cut her hours in half and had a perfect little boy. Then the second time she was 5 months pregnant with twin girls and she was hit by a drunk driver. She was devastated, but didn't get depressed, she knew she had her son and husband to take care of, she took 3 months off work and focused on getting her self better and her family, at the end of the three months, they learned they were pregnant once again. She wouldn't leave the house, she developed a phobia. She was a recluse, until it was time to give birth, I literally made house calls to do her monthly checks, because no other doctors would. She had a little girl and then they were done, she had her tubes tied and when she went back to work, she specialized in grieving, group and private, she's helped a lot of people, so hopefully she'll help our Bella." my dad smiled and for the first time I felt hope.

I can't and won't lose Bella again.

A/N:

Sorry it took so long to post…

I was stuck on what to do…

I had to through in drama…

Look on my page for the poll…

It'll tell me where to go from here!!!

Be quick…

Thanks for reading and reviewing!!!!

**So glad we can manipulate the characters our way… Too bad we don't own them, that belongs to Stephanie!!!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Trading Yesterday**

**Chapter 12**

BPOV

"Esme thank you for allowing me to stay in your guest house this past month, it's been a lifesaver.

And your friend Carmen is a delight. I feel like an idiot for telling her what happened between Edward and I, when she told me her story. I feel like a weak person, like I was just running away from the problem.

I guess Edward and I do need to go to counseling together to work this out, I don't want to lose him, he means everything to me. And I've made up with Emmett and Rose, so I need to do the same with Edward." I sighed and hugged Esme tight.

"Bella, I'm so glad this month has helped you. You haven't seen Edward and will be quite upset when you do. He's lost about 20 pounds, his eyes don't sparkle and they're sunken in, he's been drinking, when he's not working, which he does as much as possible to stay out of the house, he usually crashes at the hospital in his office, only coming home to shower. 'm worried for my son Bella, I love you like a daughter, you know that, but now that you're healed, you need to go home and work this out." Esme squeezed my shoulder and walked upstairs, I could tell she was crying.

I resolved right then and there, that I would pack my stuff and be home tomorrow.

I called a cleaning service and then called Rose and asked if she'd go over and let them in, I paged Edward and waited for him to call back.

EPOV

I was in the middle of surgery when my pager went off, nothing I could do about it right now, I was stitching a kids head closed and then had to set his leg from a stupid skate boarding accident and then hopefully I'd get a few hours sleep without the nightmares.

And hour later I was done, I was hungry and tired, sleep was winning out.

I turned off my pager, pulled off my scrubs, locked my office door and laid on the couch in my boxers, trying to relax.

I must have fallen asleep, the next thing I know, I wake up, feeling like someone is staring at me.

I sit up and switch on the light, there in her adorable sweats is my beautiful wife, staring at me and crying.

"Bells, please tell me this isn't a dream." I half smirked.

"No, it's not a dream, Edward." she whispered, drying her tears.

"Thank God!" I smiled.

"Edward, we need to talk." she looked up at me with tears running down her face and I suddenly felt sick to my stomach. "Sure, what would you like to talk about? Ignoring me for the past month? Blaming me for everything that happened? Giving up on our marriage? Tell me Bella, which would you like to begin with? Or do you want to rip my fucking heart all the way out and just give me the fucking divorce papers all fucking ready!" I was standing now, putting new scrub bottoms on and my cheat heaving, I was so scared and upset, but it all just came out and then I looked at her face and she looked defeated.

"You think I'm just giving up on us, like that?" she asked.

"That's what you've been telling everyone, so why make me suffer anymore? Just get it the fuck over." I stated, turning away from her to stand in front of the darkened window.

"Edward I want to come home." she stated.

I stood there for a minute in shock.

"What the hell? You've been gone for a month, no phone calls, I couldn't even visit _my fucking parents_, they had to come to me because they didn't want to _upset you _and now, out of the blue, _**you want to come home**_!!!" I yelled at her running my hands through my hair.

"Edward, I'm so.." I couldn't let her finish, I didn't want to hear those words, she didn't know how bad I had been hurting since I found out we'd lost the baby, it was all about her. Emmett and Rose listened, Alice to an extent, but that was it, she didn't seems to care. She never once in this fucking month returned a single fucking text I even sent her. FUCK!

"Bella, I'll agree to counseling and therapy, I'm already going, but us in the same house, no way. You can go and stay, I'll get an apartment or crash at my parents, but I can't be with you right now." I grabbed my lab coat and badge and left, going anywhere, I knew she wouldn't be, even though I heard her sobs through the door once I left, I had to do it.

BPOV

"Rose, I can't believe he just turned on me like that, I thought he'd welcome me back." I cried to Rose.

"Bella, he's hurting, you left him. He was expecting a divorce and now you want to work things out, it probably stings, he was trying to find way to forget about you. None of them working, trust me, he's been drunk on my couch so many nights, I can't think straight and crying over you, my GOD! I didn't know a man could cry so much. He lost you and the baby, within a month and that was heart wrenching." I told Bella.

"Rose, I'm just so confused. I want to do the right thing, but now he doesn't want it." I cried on her shoulder again.

"Bells, everything will work out, just give it time." Rose smiled and hugged me tighter.

"Rose! I'm home, time for some lovin' baby!" Emmett yelled form the door.

I groaned and hugged Rose before getting up.

"Sis I didn't know you were here." Emmett smiled giving me a hug.

"Ugh, Em. My ears are scared for life." I smiled weakly.

"Where's your car?" he asked. "Still at the house, I took a cab here." I shrugged.

"Come on, I'll give you a ride home and we'll talk." he smiled.

"No, I'm done talking." I sighed in defeat again and pulled out the cell for the cab company.

"Rose, thanks for listening and I'll talk toy you later." I smiled a small smile.

"Anytime sweetheart and our door is always open." Rose waved goodbye as Emmett walked me to wait for the cab.

"Bella, you didn't think he'd just open up and let you right back in did you? Do you know what you did to him? He's crushed, really beyond. I'm glad you're better, but you didn't even put his feelings into thought, not once. He's hurting because of the loss too and then losing you on top of it. You crushed him." Emmett looked at me sadly.

"I wasn't thinking about anyone Emmett, I wasn't even taking care of myself. Up until last week, I was pretty much comatose, you'd seen me. If it weren't for Esme and her love, I don't know where I'd be and then listening to their friend Carmen, that helped me more than anyone will know. That's why I need Edward." I sighed as the cab arrived.

"Where are you staying?" he asked.

"Well, Rose took all my stuff back to the house today, so that's where I'm headed, if he's there, then I'll leave and go to a hotel until I figure things out, I guess." he hugged me and kissed my forehead, telling me that him and Rose were there for me.

I arrived at the house and saw his car in the driveway, I had a huge lump in my throat and nervously walked towards the door. That's when I heard it, he was playing my song on the piano and I stopped, not wanting to mess him up, I had to listen to him play, I sat on the step and waited for it to end, then I slowly made my way inside.

EPOV

I heard the car pull up and I knew Bella was here, I was playing her song and hope she heard all the love I still had for her, I really did miss her and I want to work this out, I just need to know that she's in it for real this time and isn't going to leave at the first sign of trouble.

"Bella" I said as I heard the door open.

"Edward, I'm surprised you're here." she said barely above a whisper.

"Well, I talked to my parents and they both agreed that we should talk, not yell, talk. So, I'm here. I love you and I want to work this out, if you still do too." I told her simply.

"Edward, I love you more than life it's self. I am SO very sorry for what I did to you and not thinking about anyone but me, I was distraught and lost." she cried, putting her face in her hands.

I went over and sat down next to her, pulling her into a hug, one so tight I felt I might crush her. She sobbed into my chest "I am so sorry for getting mad at you and not listening to reason. I should have came to dinner that night, I could have brought the others back dinner. I lost our child and I almost lost you." she cried.

I rubbed soothing circles in her back and tried to calm her down.

"Bells, you didn't lose our child, you fell, it was an accident and they happen all the time. You above all should know that. How many times have I had to catch you when you've slipped? I know… Too many to count." I smiled and kissed her hair, she let out a little laugh.

"We can make other babies Bella. I promise I don't want to stop. But, I do want to talk over a few things with you, if you're up to it tonight?" I asked, pulling her face to look at mine.

She shook her head yes.

"First, I think we need to see a counselor, who ever you are comfortable with is fine. Just let me know when and where and I'll be there. Second, I would like you to think about leaving the hospital, before you say anything, I talked with my dad, because he knew you'd have concerns and said we could get a new head nurse and if you wanted, you could just help out by being my secretary or something. My dad thinks you stress yourself out to much and he thinks that you might lose another child, if you continue working." I sighed and hugged her again.

She sat there, staring at me, I was scared, I had no idea what she was going to say or do. I know she worked her ass off for that position and this wasn't going to be fun for her.

"O.K." she smiled and kissed me lightly.

"O.K. to which?" I asked to clarify.

"O.K. to both. I'd like to continue talking to Carmen as well as any other you have in mind. They can share notes and give us information on how to progress. I also think it would be wonderful to be your secretary and NOT have all the other duties on top of it." she smiled.

"Great! We'll talk to dad about therapists and then after your medical in 2 months, you can be my secretary." I said kissing her softly, However, she pulled me closer and deepened the kiss, it was wonderful, we ended up making love and falling asleep on the couch that night.

I awoke to empty arms but a wonderful smell.

"Bella, what are you doing?" I smiled at her and shook my head.

She was in my button down form last night, looking very sexy and cooking breakfast.

"It's time to get you healthy Mr. Cullen." she smiled.

"As long as I have you, I'll be fine." I kissed her neck.

She told me to go take a shower because I had to go to work today.

I ran upstairs and took a quick shower, pulled on a pair of jeans and a button down, ran my fingers through my hair and I was finished.

I made it to the table, just as the food was finished.

"Smells delightful, love" I smiled at her as she poured me coffee and juice.

We ate in comfortable silence and I was happy to have my Bella back, I knew it was going to be a long road, but we'd get through this and we'd be even better than before.

I had no doubt in my mind.

A/N:

Hope you enjoyed it…

Up next Epilogue…

Don't be upset, please!!!

You'll love it I promise!!!

READ AND REVIEW!!!

(I own nothing…)


	13. Epilogue

**Trading Yesterday**

**Epilogue**

**BPOV**

**I can't believe it's been 10 years since all that crazy mess happened with us.**

**We went to counseling for a year and sorted things out.**

**I'm not saying it was all roses, we had our fights along the way.**

**He wanted to start another family right away, Carmen told us we needed time to heal and should wait at least another year and I agreed, I knew my body as well.**

**Finally after he talked to his dad, he backed down and agreed.**

**I wasn't on birth control or anything, because we knew we were going to try as soon as I felt ready, so we just wrapped him up instead, which he hated, but did, just for me.**

**We were reconnecting on a whole new level, we took lots of long weekends and I enjoyed being his secretary, I made sure he didn't over book his day, making sure he was out no later than 6p.m. most days and weeks he had night shift, I stayed with Rose and Emmett, I hated being alone or if Carlisle had the same shift, I was with Esme, we'd grown even closer, if that's possible.**

"**Bella, where is my blue tie?" Edward yelled from our bedroom.**

"**I put it with your suit dear." I yelled back.**

"**I was in the middle of dressing our 5 year old daughter Sidney Alice Cullen. **

**She was a hand full, to put it nicely. She was spoiled beyond belief, because we almost lost her at birth, she had Edward hair color and eyes and she must have gotten Emmett's personality because she was obnoxious as hell. "Sydney if you don't stand still, I will put you in time out and you won't get any birthday cake today." I snapped.**

**She put her hands on her hips and tapped her foot smirking at me. "I'll just tell Uncle Em and he'll give me whatever I want." she said with a sway of her head.**

"**Edward! If you don't get in here now, I'm going to choke a child!" I yelled.**

**I swear, with this pregnancy, I have no patience, we just found out last week I was pregnant and we go on Tuesday for a ultrasound.**

"**Bells, really, do you have to threaten today of all days, it's my mom's birthday." he peered at me.**

"**Daddy, mommy said I wasn't getting any cake today." she poked out her lip and let a tear fall.**

**He caressed her hair "Of course you'll get cake darling, it grammies birthday, she wouldn't deny you a thing." he kissed her forehead and exited the room.**

**I stood up and walked into our sons room to check on him.**

"**Brody Charles Cullen! Why are you dressed yet? We leave in 15 minutes!" I yelled.**

"**Chill out mom, man, all I have to do is slide my clothes on, I didn't want to wrinkle then, damn!" he said and then slapped a hand over his mouth.**

"**EDWARD!" I yelled again.**

"**What now Bella. I'm trying to finish up!" he snapped.**

"**Well, Brody decided to use colorful language again… who uses this word around the house all the time 'damn' ?" I stated.**

"**Brody, you know you're not suppose to use those words. We've talked about this before.**

**No Play station for a week." Edward stated and walked away.**

**Brody, our 9 year old, who we conceived, shortly after our year long 'wrap it up' party, was a mini Edward in personality, but built just like my dad and Emmett and had all the Swan traits.**

**Brody and Sidney fought all the time and thankfully they were in school most of the time and when not in school were busy with other activities to keep them from fighting and killing each other.**

**BPOV**

**We finally arrived at the restaurant that Carlisle had rented out for Esme's birthday and we were only the second to arrive, Alice and Jasper being the first, I gave Alice a hug and their little girl Tara Bell Whitlock was adorable, she was so tiny and petite like Alice, she had Jasper's hair and blue green eyes, they were beautiful, she was 4 and played with Sidney, we'd brought a on of dolls and coloring books to keep them occupied.**

**Brody was talking with the guys, waiting for Rose and Emmett and their hoodlums to show up.**

**Rose and Emmett had a girl, she was almost 2 years old than Brody, her name was Mercedes, she was all Emmett, tough and tomboy and then we were pregnant together with Brody and they had a boy, his name was Harley, they were 2 weeks apart, he had Rose's blond hair and blue eyes, he was a killer, him and Brody were thick as thieves and Mercedes joined in a lot too, then the littlest one, she was 5 like Sidney, a month older younger actually, since I had Sidney early, her name was Shelby, after her, Rose made Emmett get fixed, he cried for days, but did it.**

**The kids were all together at one table, having fun and we were waiting for Edwards parents, we'd all chipped in and got them a cruise for the summer, Esme would be surprised, we usually took the entire family, but this year it would be just the two of them, kind of like a second honeymoon, they never took for themselves.**

"**Bella, Jasper and I are pregnant again too. We just found out this morning." she squealed.**

**I'd called her yesterday to tell her.**

"**Damn, what is with you women! Do you plan this shit!" Edward snapped.**

**I slapped the back of his head and Rose laughed.**

"**I see that's where Brody gets it from, huh?" she laughed again.**

"**Yeah. He let it fly again today." I shook my head.**

**Edward rolled his eyes at us and continued talking to the guys.**

**It had been about half and hour and his pager went off.**

"**Damn it Edward. For once can't you turn the damn thing off and enjoy a family event." I snapped.**

**He frowned at me and stepped to the side to call in.**

**He walked back up to the table.**

"**We need to get to the hospital, mom and dad were in an accident. It doesn't look good." he had tears in his eyes.**

**We gathered the kids and Emmett went to the manager and he said not to worry about anything.**

**We rushed to the hospital and Edward ran in and the nurses filled him in and rushed him back, everyone trying to keep Alice and I as calm as possible do to our fragile state.**

**Edward came out an hour later.**

"**I'm so sorry. We lost them guys, there was nothing I could do. They wouldn't let me help, I don't think there was anyway to help. They, it , Oh. It was so bad." he sobbed.**

**Eight Years Later**

**BPOV**

**Brody and Harley were graduating today.**

**Both had enlisted into the military as well, Rose and I were a nervous wreck, they shipped out next week overseas, as they'd done Boot Camp during the school year through some special training program, so they'd be accelerated when they got out. They also both graduated with honors and with their 2 year degree, how they managed it with all the trouble they got into I really don't know, but they did.**

**Brody was going to follow in Edward footsteps and be a doctor in the military and Harley was going to be a mechanic, gee, wander where that trait came from?**

**They were going to be Marine's.**

**Our youngest was just turning 8, another boy Anthony Carlisle , he looked like a mixture of Edward and his dad, it was bittersweet. He had this stunning hair, it was bronze with blond streaks in it and these beautiful haunting eyes that were a blue/grey color and the signature crooked smile, he was a wonderful child, he slept, he was quiet and polite, didn't talk back, manners, I was truly blessed the third time around, he took after Edward and loved piano and took after me and loved to read, he tested for gifted and had a very high IQ. **

**Alice and Jasper's little one was a boy as well, the spitting image of Jasper again. **

**He was named Dallas and was all boy. They'd bought a farm and had horses and everything, Sidney loved going over there, she was taking riding lessons from Jasper, he new favorite uncle she proclaimed, since, Emmett wouldn't teach her to ride a motorcycle, because I told him I'd kill him.**

**Sidney was Alice's shadow as well, we hardly ever saw her, she was always shopping with her and Tara, which was fine, she was in the bitchy stage and all we did was argue, but with Alice, she was sweet as pie, so Alice kept her a lot for me, I loved the woman, for that.**

**Edward and I argued over that fact a lot, but he was head of the hospital and rarely home so I told him he didn't have a leg to stand on about it.**

**Sure we had our arguments and fights, but all in all, we loved each other.**

**We stayed married and raised 3 wonderful children.**

**As Sidney grew up and children of her own, our relationship grew stronger and she understood where I was coming from and called me for advice often. **

**She only lived 2 hours away, but she worked full time as did her husband and her oldest was always in trouble so she called mom for advice.**

**Once Edward retired, we actually got to enjoy each other and didn't argue half as much.**

**Brody married a wonderful woman, a General's daughter and they had 5 kids, right now, they were stationed in Hawaii, Edward and I were going there for vacation next month to see our newest addition.**

**Anthony hasn't married, we're not sure if he will. We had the talk with him and told him it's O.K. if he bats for the other team, he just got his doctorate in teaching and wants to teach close to home, which is fine by me, I love my baby.**

**We made it through the good and bad times and always came out on top.**

**We've got a wonderful family and have a blessed life.**

**We can only hope the next 10 or more years will be filled with the same wonderful memories, even if there is heartbreak and loss weaved in there.**

**A/N:**

**Thanks for reading!!!**

**Sorry that took so long…**

**I hope you enjoyed it….**

**Check out some of my other stories…**

****Stephanie owns all****


End file.
